El odio, el amor, los celos y el compromiso
by Fuusina
Summary: Kenshin y Kaoru, ambos están destinados a amarse, pero se han alejado; entre ellos se interponen las intrigas familiares, un matrimonio por conveniencia, la política y el extraño pero único mundo del cine.
1. Y el sueño comenzó

El odio, el amor, los celos y el compromiso  
  
Notas de la autora: Esta es una historia alterna de Rurouni Kenshin, solo estoy tomando los personajes para crear una historia totalmente diferente.  
  
Modificaciones: Muy bien les explicaré las modificaciones que hice con los personajes: Ayame es más grande que Kaoru, al igual que Yahiko, en la historia Kaoru será la más pequeña de los 3 hermanos, Suzume no existe en esta historia. También he modificado la edad de Kenshin solo le quité unos cuantos años. También están estas expresiones  
  
- ____ - (palabras del personaje)  
  
*_____* (pensamientos del personaje)  
  
Ahora sí comencemos con la historia  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Tokio 1947  
  
El sol comenzaba a salir, era una preciosa mañana de Mayo y los árboles de cerezos estaban cubiertos de flores, sus hojas se movían suavemente con la delicada brisa de la mañana, Kaoru permanecía parada en la suave hierba mientras observaba la majestuosidad de aquella mañana, a lo lejos vio como sobresalía entre los árboles el Dojo Kamiya, el día de hoy, era uno muy especial, ya que su hermana Ayame se casaba con Kosuke Takashi, el novio que había conocido cuando tenía 15 años, la misma edad de Kaoru ahora, Ayame era 4 años mayor que Kaoru, y había esperado pacientemente a Kosuke durante cuatro años, ya que éste había ido a la guerra, a Pearl Harbor, se escribieron cartas durante esos años y Ayame le había sido completamente fiel, nunca pensaba en otro hombre que no fuera Kosuke, y ahora se casaba con él y realizaba su sueño.  
  
Kaoru se quedo un rato pensativa, y llegó a la conclusión de que ella no quería la vida que iba a tener su hermana, tenía más aspiraciones que solo casarse y tener hijos, quería conocer el mundo, su padre ya le había contando sobre Europa ya que antes de casarse con su madre él había viajado un poco, uno de sus sueños era ser una actriz famosa, conocer a artistas de la época que tanto admiraba como Clark Gable e ir a América para realizar su sueño.  
  
Pero por otro lado le dolía dejar el Dojo, ella amaba ese lugar, su padre también poseía campos de cultivo, donde cosechaban arroz, a Kaoru le encantaba dar largos paseos por los arrozales. Pero a Ayame no le importaba el dojo ni las tierras, ni siquiera a Yahiko, su joven hermano de 16 años, la pasión de Yahiko eran los automóviles, y no le interesaba el dojo. Pero no Kaoru, ella se quería hacer cargo de él, claro que antes iba a conocer algo de mundo y después se haría cargo del dojo, tal como su padre se lo había inculcado desde pequeña. Su padre también le tenía infinito amor a aquel lugar.  
  
De pronto Kaoru supo que tenía que regresar, estaba llena de tierra y sabía que su madre se iba a enojar mucho con ella si no estaba lista a tiempo para la ceremonia.  
  
Cuando llegó al Dojo, escuchó la voz de su madre que la llamaba con gran enojo.  
  
- KAORUUUUUU!!!!!!!!  
  
- Aquí estoy mamá lo siento es que se me pasó el tiempo, estaba viendo el amanecer y...  
  
- ¡¡ Pero mírate como estás Kaoru, tenemos que llegar a la ceremonia y tú no te has arreglado!!  
  
Su madre Miyako Kamiya, era dura con ella, Kaoru nunca había entendido muy bien a su madre, por su parte su madre tampoco entendía a su hija, no compartía sus ideas, y la había escuchado hablar sobre ir a América y ser actriz, lo cual le parecía una locura. Kaoru ya se iba a vestir cuando su madre le dijo.  
  
- Después de que te des un baño ve a la cocina, hay muchas cosas que hacer.  
  
Kaoru entró a su habitación y observó la ropa que se iba a poner para aquella ocasión, no era un kimono ya que su padre había viajado a América y le había traído un vestido de allá, su madre no estaba muy de acuerdo en que Kaoru vistiera ropa occidental, pero al final accedió a que Kaoru se lo pusiera, era un sencillo modelo de algodón blanco, con mangas de encaje, no tenía ningún adorno especial, ya que su padre consideró que con la belleza de su hija bastaba.  
  
Kaoru era la hija consentida de su padre, aveces los dos salían a dar largos paseos por los arrozales, y tenían interminables charlas todas la noches, por supuesto que su padre sabía de los sueños de su hija de ser actriz, él no lo consideraba tan descabellado como lo creía Miyako, y sabía que Kaoru algún día llegaría muy lejos, su padre quería algo diferente para ella.  
  
Ella era su pequeña, la pequeña que ocupaba un lugar muy especial en su corazón, él eligió el nombre para ella cuando la vio por primera vez en los brazos de Miyako, le quedaba perfecto ella era Kaoru, su pequeña hija.  
  
Kaoru tomó un baño, y volvió a contemplar su vestido blanco.  
  
Su madre entró en la habitación sin avisar y vio a Kaoru sumida en sus pensamientos.  
  
- ¡¡Pero niña si te dije hace media hora que ya te arreglaras!!  
  
En ese momento entró Ayame a la habitación.  
  
- ¡¡Mamá Yahiko no me quiere dar mi ramo de novia, lo escondió en algún lugar!! ¡Dile algo mamá, lo hace a propósito!!! ¡¡Lo odio!! Lo odio mamá, siempre me está molestando y.  
  
- Calma hija, yo le diré a Yahiko que te dé el ramo, además ya no vivirás aquí recuerdas así que ya no te preocupes por él ¿de acuerdo?  
  
- Sí mamá, tienes razón.  
  
- Y vamos a vestirte para la ceremonia, vamos Ayame  
  
Kaoru por su parte se puso su vestido blanco, cepilló su cabello y lo adornó con unas cuantas flores. Salió de su habitación para ver a Ayame en su kimono blanco. Cuando la vio se quedó boquiabierta, se veía realmente muy bonita. Su madre le estaba dando los último toques de maquillaje mientras las amigas de Ayame le decían lo bella que lucía. Una de las amigas de Ayame vió a Kaoru y le dijo a Miyako que Kaoru cada día estaba más bonita, pero ella no hico mucho caso a ese comentario. Definitivamente Kaoru se veía muy hermosa, pero este era el día de Ayame. Miyako vio a Kaoru en el pasillo observando a Ayame.  
  
- No quedes ahí Kaoru y ve a la cocina ya te dije que.  
  
- Si mamá ya sé que tengo que ir a la cocina, Kaoru dio la media vuelta y se fue.  
  
En ese momento entró su padre.  
  
- Hola nena, te ves preciosa.  
  
- ¡¡Hola papá!!  
  
- ¿Dónde está mamá?  
  
- Está con Ayame, la está vistiendo.  
  
- ¿Qué tienes nena? ¿Por qué esa carita triste?  
  
- Es que... a veces siento que... no sé como explicarlo papá, yo., no, mejor te lo digo en otra ocasión es que...  
  
- Vamos nena, dime que pasa. Entonces vió a Kaoru directamente a sus hermosos ojos azules.  
  
- Es por mamá ¿verdad?  
  
- Si.  
  
Su padre había notado el comportamiento de Miyako hacia Kaoru, pensaba que ella era muy severa con la niña, no se explicaba el comportamiento de su esposa y él sabía que Miyako tenía cierto favoritismo hacia Ayame, todo el tiempo su esposa le hablaba de Ayame y de lo buena que era. Él por su parte, había intentado acercarse a Ayame pero nunca funcionaba, no tenían nada en común, y ella prefería a su madre, esto era un asunto que no le gustaba mucho, él sabía que su hija lo veía como alguien distante, como una figura que imponía autoridad y a la que debía de respetar. A veces él también sentía a su hija totalmente alejada de él, pero hoy había decidido acercarse a ella aunque sea por el día de hoy, y hablar con Miyako acerca del trato que le daba a Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru permanecía pensativa sin saber como explicar lo que sentía  
  
Su padre siempre sabía lo que le pasaba a Kaoru con el solo hecho de mirarla a los ojos podía saber lo que pensaba y sentía, nunca le ocultaba nada.  
  
- No te preocupes pequeña, tu madre te quiere de eso no hay duda, solo que lo hace a su modo, no quiero más caras tristes ¿está bien?  
  
-¡Si papá, tienes razón!  
  
Con ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su padre, Kaoru había decidido ya no darle importancia a la actitud de su madre, tenía a su padre que lo amaba con el alma y eso era lo que más le importaba.  
  
Ya todo estaba listo, iba a empezar la ceremonia, cuando su padre vio a Ayame vestida con su kimono blanco y recordó el día de su boda con Miyako, se veía igual de radiante ese día, pero ahora Miyako era una mujer totalmente distinta, la vida no había sido fácil para ellos, rodó una lágrima por su mejilla, había que admitir que Kaoru siempre había acaparado su atención, pera esta vez, Ayame definitivamente lo había sorprendido. Cuando Kosuke la vio quedó igual de impactado. Ayame se acercó a su padre y éste le dio un fuerte abrazo, había cumplido su propósito, compartiría esta alegría con su hija, y esto lo llenaba de felicidad.  
  
Al finalizar la ceremonia, todos se dirigieron al dojo para festejar. Había mucha comida, y todos estaban muy animados platicando sobre la novia, y la hermosa ceremonia. Su padre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, Kosuke era un buen hombre, y sabía que amaba a su hija, el veía como durante 4 años lo espero con paciencia. Pero por supuesto que no hubiera dejado que Kaoru se casara con un hombre como Kosuke, él era trabajador sí, pero no era lo que quería para Kaoru, para Ayame estaba bien ya que ella no tenía los sueños que tenía Kaoru, solamente quería casarse y tener hijos, pero Kaoru merecía alguien igual de soñador que ella, alguien con ideales mucho más altos de los que poseía Kosuke.  
  
Por su parte Miyako se encontraba muy ocupada sirviendo comida, platicando con los invitados y viendo que todo marchara como lo planeado.  
  
Kaoru estaba debajo de su árbol favorito, un hermoso árbol de cerezos, le encantaba ver como en otoño caían sus pétalos, y estar sentada debajo de él sintiendo como le rozaban su suave rostro al caer. No platicaba con ningún invitado, no tenía amigos, ella siempre se pregunto porque siempre las chicas la miraban de una forma un tanto extraña, talvez era porque no compartían sus ideas, y las pláticas que tenían a Kaoru le parecían un tanto vacías, solo hablaban de chismes tontos, de sus compras y demás cosas que no le interesaban En eso vio como un automóvil se le acercaba al dojo.  
  
Kosuke vió bajar a su amigo Soujiro, lo quería como un hermano, con él había compartido muy duros momentos en la guerra, se habían conocido en el ataque de Pearl Harbor. Soujiro se había casado con una norteamericana, que conoció cuando estuvo en la guerra, su nombre era Sarah Berkings, nadie había aprobado ese matrimonio. Pero Soujiro la amaba y era su mujer les gustara o no.  
  
A Kosuke le dio mucho gusto ver a Soujiro.  
  
- Amigo, ¿Cómo has estado??  
  
- Bien Kosuke, estoy muy feliz viviendo en Kyoto.  
  
- Sarah está preciosa, he tenido noticias de lo difícil que se le ha hecho adaptarse.  
  
- Pues sí ha sido duro, pero siempre he estado ahí a su lado.  
  
Y era cierto Sarah rara vez se despegaba de Soujiro, a él se le partía el corazón verla siempre solitaria, ya que nadie quería hablarle, los niños curiosos se le acercaban, pero inmediatamente les fue prohibido acercarse a Sarah. Ella rara vez se quejaba era un mujer muy dulce y amorosa, todo lo que Soujiro podía pedir. Los dos quedaron pensativos un momento, pensando en muchas cosas, momentos en la guerra... todo el dolor y sufrimiento...sus ojos reflejaban esa expresión de dolor, pero Soujiro ya no quería pensar más en eso y decidió hablar.  
  
-Te lo dije amigo, sabía que te casarías pronto, y con Ayame Kamiya, eres un suertudo ¿lo sabías? Soujiro no perdía esa sonrisa en su rostro y eso le daba esperanzas a Kosuke. En la guerra el ver a su amigo sonreir y no perdiendo las esperanzas fueron el soporte necesario para que Kosuke no se desplomara.  
  
- Pues sí, al final estos 4 años de espera valieron la pena eh??  
  
Kaoru observaba atenta a Kosuke y a Soujiro, y vio a una mujer de cabello rubio, con grandes ojos azules, sentada debajo de un árbol. Kaoru inmediatamente supo que ella era Sarah Berkings, le pareció una mujer muy agradable con solo mirarla. Se disponía a ir a saludarla cuando llegó un coche muy lujoso color negro. Y de éste se bajo un hombre muy apuesto con su traje color negro, una impecable camisa y corbata negra Su largo y rojo cabello estaba atado en una larga cola de caballo. Ella nunca había visto a un hombre tan apuesto como él y se quedó petrificada.  
  
Cuando Soujiro lo vió sus ojos se llenaron de alegría.  
  
.-¡¡ Capitán, pudo venir!!  
  
- ¡¡ Nos volvemos a encontrar chico!! ¿Cómo está Sarah??  
  
Soujiro se alegró mucho de que el Capitán Kenshin Himura lo reconociera, él le estaba muy agradecido ya que durante la guerra el capitán Himura le había salvado la vida durante uno de los ataques en Pearl Harbor. Kosuke también se alegró muchísimo al verlo  
  
- ¡Capitán que gusto, ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos!  
  
Kenshin miró directamente a Kosuke a los ojos, y recodaron el dolor compartido los temores y su amistad, aquella amistad nacida del dolor y terror de la guerra. Kenshin se disculpó con Kosuke y Soujiro por haber llegado tarde. Pero a ellos no les importo en lo absoluto y le invitaron a tomar sake con ellos Sarah se acercó hacia donde estaban ellos. Kenshin se acercó a ella y le dijo con su voz dulce y educada.  
  
- Estás tan guapa como siempre Sarah. Kenshin notó que en los ojos de aquella mujer había una gran tristeza, he intuyó que no les había ido muy bien.  
  
- Soujiro rompió el silencio y preguntó.  
  
- Y dígame capitán, cuáles son sus planes. Va a continuar estudiando o. Kenshin interrumpió a Soujiro diciendo  
  
- De ahora en adelante soy solo Kenshin, de acuerdo Soujiro?  
  
- Está bien capi.si kenshin.  
  
-Pues pienso volver con mis estudios en derecho, es lo único que puedo hacer después de la guerra, iré a América para terminarlos allá.  
  
Kenshin estaba estudiando derecho y quería hacer algo importante en su vida, le gustaba la política y el pensaba que se lo debía a Hiko, él tenía que ser algo grande, Hiko no lo educó para ser cualquiera.  
  
Pero Kosuke no estaba muy de acuerdo y dijo  
  
- Pero usted cree que sea conveniente ir a América, digo las relaciones políticas están aún un poco tensas.  
  
- Sí lo sé., pero por mi parte no puedo quedar en enemistad con ellos por siempre, y por increíble que parezca ellos me llamaron, parece que quieren que trabajé allá y yo acepté con gusto, creo que es hora de irnos olvidando de antiguos y tontos rencores. Soujiro estuvo de acuerdo con Kenshin, él lo admiraba profundamente y agregó.  
  
-¡¡Pues muchas felcicidades Kenshin!! ¿ Pero algún día regresarás aquí a Japón?  
  
- Sí, regresaré, después de todo se lo prometí a Hiko.  
  
Hiko Seiyuro, había sido como su padre, cuando Kenshin quedó huérfano a los 3 años. Él lo había criado, y lo consideraba como su hijo. Kenshin permaneció otro rato hablando con ellos sobre la guerra, hasta que finalmente se retiró para servirse un poco de sake.  
  
Conversó con algunos invitados, que le hacían muchas preguntas sobre la guerra, Kenshin había sido famoso, por su valentía y lo consideraban un hombre admirable. Hasta que se acercó a unos árboles y observó la escena, todos charlando tranquilamente, vaya que ya extrañaba respirar esa paz, de pronto intuyó que alguien lo observaba. Y vió que era una niña muy hermosa, sus grandes ojos de color azul oscuro mirándolo fijamente que parecían atravesarle el alma. Con su mano apartó un mechón de cabello negro que caía sobre su rostro y se acercó lentamente hacia él. Kenshin contuvo un momento la respiración debido al asombro, jamás en su vida había visto a una muchacha tan hermosa y decidio entablar una conversación.  
  
- Hola  
  
Pero ella no contestó, le había sucedido lo mismo que a Kenshin estaba paralizada por el efecto de sus ojos violeta mirándola.  
  
- ¿Te la pasas bien?  
  
Era una pregunta bastante estúpida, pero no podía decirle que era encantadora y no sé le ocurrió otra cosa.  
  
Poco a poco la muchacha le sonrió y decidió hablar.  
  
Kenshin vió en sus ojos que sentía curiosidad por saber quién era él.  
  
- ¿Eres amigo de Kosuke? Le preguntó con voz profunda y suave.  
  
- Estuvimos juntos en el ejército en Pearl Harbor.  
  
Ella asintió como si la información no le sorprendiera. Jamás había visto a nadie parecido a él, pero lo que más le atraían eran sus hermosos ojos violeta.  
  
- Entonces ¿también conoces a Soujiro verdad?  
  
- Conozco a los dos, y ¿tú conoces a Sarah?  
  
- Nadie tiene permiso de hablar con ella, contestó Kaoru tristemente. Kenshin asintió, temía que eso pasara con Sarah.  
  
- Lástima, es una buena chica. Yo estuve en su boda. Kenshin no sabía que decirle, era muy joven y le parecía una locura que a sus 24 años se fijara en una chica tan joven tendría unos 15 o 14 años, sin embargo se le cortaba la respiración con solo mirarla.  
  
- ¿Eres de aquí de Tokio? Le preguntó intrigada Kaoru  
  
- No, en realidad soy de Kyoto, y pronto iré a América para acabar mis estudios en Derecho.  
  
- ¿¿En serio?? Yo siempre he querido ir a allá. La voz de la chica reflejaba gran emoción con el solo hecho de que mencionaran América.  
  
- ¿Y tú que haces? Era un pregunta tonta, ¿qué podría hacer ella a su edad, sino ir a la escuela y jugar con sus amigos?  
  
- Voy a la escuela  
  
- ¿Te gusta?  
  
- A veces  
  
Kenshin la miró, y se preguntó cuál podría ser su nombre, así de que decidió presentarse, pensando que tal vez a ella le interesaría conocer el suyo.  
  
- En todo este rato no me he presentado disculpa mi descortesía jeje, mi nombre es Kenshin Himura. Kaoru asintió observándolo con fascinación.  
  
- Yo soy Kaoru Kamiya Kenshin pensó que el nombre le quedaba perfecto.  
  
- ¿y estás emparentada con la novia?  
  
- Ayame es mi hermana  
  
- Ya veo, el dojo es precioso, vivir aquí debe ser muy agradable. Kaoru puso una gran sonrisa en su rostro, feliz de que le haya gustado el dojo.  
  
- Todavía es más hermoso, en la parte de los arrozales, y cerca de ahí, hay un lago, que desde aquí no se ve. A veces papá y yo paseamos juntos por allí, es precioso.  
  
- A lo mejor vengo un día para que me muestres los arrozales y el lago.  
  
- ¡¡Me encantaría la idea!!  
  
De pronto escuchó una vos que la llamaba, al principio Kaoru no hizo caso pero siguieron insistiendo. Kaoru vio que era Yahiko quien la llamaba. Kenshin sabía que de un momento a otro, Kaoru se marcharía, temía no volver a verla nunca más y deseó que el tiempo se detuviera en ese instante bajo esos árboles.antes de que él se marchara, antes de que Kaoru creciera, se marchara y su vida cambiara para siempre.  
  
Continuara..  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Wow, he terminado, pues aquí está el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, porfavor manden sus reviews y díganme que opinan al respecto si si si?? Jeje  
  
Fuusina ^.~ 


	2. El reencuentro

En el capítulo anterior:  
  
De pronto escuchó una vos que la llamaba, al principio Kaoru no hizo caso pero siguieron insistiendo. Kaoru vió que era Yahiko quien la llamaba. Kenshin sabía que de un momento a otro, Kaoru se marcharía, temía no volver a verla nunca más y deseó que el tiempo se detuviera en ese instante bajo esos árboles.antes de que él se marchara, antes de que Kaoru creciera, se marchara y su vida cambiara para siempre.  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
El reencuentro  
  
  
  
¡¡¡KAORUUUU!! Varias voces la llamaban al unísono, ella contestó que iba enseguida.  
  
- Volverás algún día ¿verdad?  
  
Ella tampoco quería separarse de él, ya que era distinto, y además le hablaba como si no fuera una niña.  
  
- Me gustaría volver Kaoru, vendré a ver a Kosuke *y a ti* le hubiera gustado añadir, pero ella hubiera pensado que estaba loco, y no quería asustarla, talvez era el sake, su estado de ánimo, el ambiente de la fiesta, pero no, Kenshin sabía que era algo más que eso.  
  
Después de eso Kaoru se alejó hacia donde estaba su madre. Kenshin quiso hablar después con ella, pero estaba muy ocupada sirviendo a los demás invitados. Era hora de que él se marchara, ya se iba hacia el puerto de Osaka y partir hacia América talvez, nunca la volvería a ver.. Kenshin hizo un gesto con la mano de que se iba y Kaoru lo miró como si quisiera decirle algo. Kenshin subió a su precioso automóvil negro y se alejo. Kaoru entró al dojo pensando en el apuesto capitán Kenshin Himura.  
  
Al finalizar la fiesta Ayame y Kosuke habían partido hacía Kyoto a su luna de miel. Kaoru se preguntó si algún día ella sería como ellos, casada con algún chico de por allí, a los que tanto aborrecía, talvez con algún amigo de Yahiko, pero le parecía algo demasiado aburrido, sin ninguna emoción, viviría en el dojo y tendría hijos.  
  
Ya era medianoche cuando terminaron de arreglar todo, Kaoru les dio las buenas noches a sus padres.  
  
- Algún día te tocará a ti.., como a Ayame, le dijo su padre con dulzura  
  
Kaoru se encogió de hombros con diferencia mientras que Yahiko se reía al pasar de su lado de camino a su dormitorio.  
  
- Jaja ¿Qué la fea se case? Eso tendré que verlo.  
  
Kaoru ya no le prestaba atención a esa clase de comentarios que hacía Yahiko, estaba cansada de siempre estar discutiendo con él. Su padre mejor prefirió aligerar un poco el tenso ambiente que se había formado.  
  
- ¿Te apetece dar un paseo por los arrozales mañana? Hay trabajo que hacer y tal vez puedas ayudarme  
  
- Me encantaría, papá.  
  
Él la miró con orgullo y agregó, - Y ahora duerme un poco, te despertaré a las cinco.  
  
Era la primera vez que dormía sola en su habitación, Ayame se había ido.. Y era una sensación un tanto extraña así que, se acostó en su futon y pensó en el guapo capitán Kenshin Himura, preguntándose si lo volvería a ver algún día.  
  
Por su parte Kenshin estaba acostado en su camarote pensando en la niña que había conocido en el Dojo Kamiya.  
  
El primer hijo de Ayame y Kosuke nació 10 meses después de la boda. Era un niño muy sano y era la luz en la vida de los dos, ya que había sido un año difícil para ellos a causa de las lluvias y la mala cosecha de arroz, ese mismo año Hishiro Kamiya había contraído pulmonía, Kaoru estaba muy triste ya que su padre no mejoraba.  
  
Ya no daban esos paseos en los arrozales como solían hacerlo, pero Hishiro siempre tratada de disimular lo mal que se sentía para no preocupar a Kaoru, ella sabía perfectamente como estaba su padre y lo cansado que se sentía y rara vez se despegaba de su padre, solo asistía a la escuela e inmediatamente regresaba al Dojo para cuidarlo.  
  
Los meses pasaron y Kaoru iba a visitar con mucha frecuencia a Sarah, en esos meses se habían convertido en grandes amigas. Ella seguía tan marginada como siempre pero era feliz contando con la compañía de Kaoru. Las dos se tenían plena confianza, incluso Kaoru le había confesado sus sueños de ser una actriz famosa. Ella sabía que lograría ese sueño aunque Kaoru lo viera tan lejano.  
  
Al día siguiente Kaoru fue a visitarlos, como de costumbre, cada vez se le hacía más difícil permanecer en el Dojo, con su madre todo el día regañándola y las bromas de Yahiko. El ir a ver a sus queridos amigos la tranquilizaba un poco.  
  
Encontró a Sarah en la cocina, preparando la deliciosa cena. En un año su japonés había mejorado considerablemente estudiaba mucho en las tardes procurando pronunciar perfectamente cada palabra.  
  
- ¿Y cómo está tu padre? Preguntó Sarah amablemente  
  
- Ya está mejorando, aunque no puede trabajar como lo hacía antes.  
  
Se formó un silencio un tanto incómodo y para romper eso Soujiro preguntó - ¿Quieres cenar con nosotros?  
  
- Sí muchas gracias, por que me muero de hambre jeje.  
  
Los tres empezaron a cenar cuando Kaoru comentó.  
  
- Fui a ver al niño de Ayame y está precioso.  
  
En ese momento Soujiro y su mujer intercambiaron una mirada un poco extraña  
  
- Vamos hay que decírselo querida.  
  
Kaoru no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.  
  
Sarah tímidamente le dijo a Kaoru  
  
- Pues vamos a tener un bebé, Kaoru  
  
Ella no lo podía creer, quedó boquiabierta, y sintió como los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.  
  
- ¡Que maravilla!, ¡¿Cuándo será!? Exclamó con gran emoción  
  
- Será en Marzo, dijo Soujiro con gran orgullo, ¿Parece una eternidad verdad?  
  
A Kaoru claro que le pareció una eternidad, al igual que la espera del hijo de Ayame, recordó como su hermana se quejaba noche y día, ella ya estaba harta al igual que Yahiko. Kosuke salía con sus amigos para distraerse un rato. Solo Miyako, su madre, la entendía. Ambas estaban más unidas que nunca, a Kaoru le daba igual, se la pasaba muy bien con su padre y sus visitas a Sarah.  
  
El embarazo de Sarah no estaba siendo muy fácil, ya que muchos doctores se negaron a atenderla, Soujiro ya estaba desesperado hasta que el Doctor Gensai acepto gustoso, entendía lo difícil que era vivir en un país extranjero, donde odiaban el color de su cabello, de sus ojos y principalmente haber nacido en los Estados Unidos.  
  
- Tendrás un niño muy sano en Marzo, Soujiro, le comentó el Doctor. Soujiro miró con una gran sonrisa a su querida esposa, la admiraba profundamente, era una mujer muy valiente, nunca se quejaba, pero él sabía perfectamente que no se encontraba bien.  
  
Ese mes Ayame y Kosuke celebraron el primer año de su hijo, y prepararon una comida en el Dojo Kamiya, de nuevo todo parecía ser felicidad, y se escuchaban las risas en el dojo. Mientras los demás hablaban en la fiesta, Kaoru se fue a sentar a su árbol de siempre, se mostraba más solitaria y más retraída que nunca, cuando escuchó a un automóvil acercarse vió que era Kenshin Himura, lo habría reconocido en cualquier parte, aunque no lo había visto en todo un año, no lo había podido olvidar, y debes en cuando le preguntaba a Soujiro si no tenía noticias de él. Kaoru lo miró en silencio, mientras Kenshin estrechaba la mano de su padre, y se reunía con Soujiro y Sarah. Estaba tan apuesto como antes, o talvez más.  
  
Kenshin miró a su alrededor con la esperanza de ver a Kaoru, cuando la vió sentada debajo del árbol de cerezos, donde se habían conocido un año antes.  
  
Kaoru sentía como su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte mientas Kenshin se acercaba lentamente a ella.  
  
- Hola Kaoru, ¿Cómo estás? Preguntó Kenshin mientas se metía sus temblorosas manos en los bolsillos.  
  
Tratando de mantenerse en calma y disimular el nerviosismo que sentía, lo cual no era fácil, le miró en silencio y respondió:  
  
- Bien, gracias Aparentando indiferencia  
  
Deseaba preguntarle porqué no había regresado antes, pero no se atrevía. Veía con fascinación su traje tan impecable como el año anterior, su largo cabello rojo peinado a la perfección y sus hermosos ojos violeta que parecían hipnotizarla. Kenshin por su parte no había podido olvidarla, era mucho más hermosa de lo que la recordaba.  
  
- ¿Qué tal los estudios? Preguntó Kaoru intrigada  
  
- Acabo de terminar lo exámenes finales. Dijo Kenshin observando su hermoso cabello negro que se agitaba con el viento. - ¿Y que me cuentas, cómo han estado todos?  
  
- Pasado mañana cumplo 16 años, contestó Kaoru  
  
Kenshin ya no podía más con esto, le parecía totalmente irreal enamorarse de una niña de 16 años. Aunque a quién intentaba engañar, él estaba ahí no solo para ver a Soujiro y a Sarah sino ver a Kaoru antes de que dejara Japón, él no quería que fuera para siempre, pero sí viviría lejos de ahí por un buen tiempo.  
  
- Y ¿organizarás una fiesta de cumpleaños?  
  
- No.. dijo Kaoru sacudiendo tristemente la cabeza. Ella no quería explicarle la razón, ya que apenas y tenía amigas. -Mi padre me dijo que tal vez me lleve de viaje el mes que viene, a un lugar llamado San Francisco.  
  
Kenshin sintió una gran felicidad al saber que iría a América, ya que recordaba con claridad que ella ansiaba ir.  
  
En ese momento quiso preguntarle si iba a estar ahí, pero no se atrevió. Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos Kenshin dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
- Iré a Nueva York dentro de unos días, me ofrecieron un gran empleo en un bufete de Wall Street, dicen que es importante.  
  
Quería causarle una buena impresión, pero no era necesario ya que Kaoru estaba totalmente impresionada con él desde hacía un año.  
  
- ¿Y estás nervioso? Preguntó Kaoru mirándolo fijamente con su ojos azules  
  
- Pues si..un poco, creo que también algo asustado. Y no le importó reconocerlo, ya que le tenía plena confianza a Kaoru. - Es un buen trabajo y no quiero decepcionar a Hiko.  
  
- ¿Volverás a Japón? Preguntó Kaoru con cierta tristeza.  
  
- Claro que sí, pero tardaré algún tiempo.  
  
Kenshin se lamentó por un momento el haber ido al dojo, habría sido mucho más fácil partir y no volver a verla, pero sabía que no podía. Pero por otro lado él partiría a un país lejano, y talvez no la volvería a ver nunca.  
  
- Sarah tendrá un bebé en primavera, dijo Kaoru tratando de romper el silencio que se había formado.  
  
- Me alegro mucho por ellos, dijo y pensando que talvez ese sería el destino de Kaoru casarse y tener hijos. *Talvez un día regrese, la encuentre casada y con hijos*  
  
- Será una madre maravillosa, agregó, - Puede que algún día vayas a Nueva York, dijo como para darse ánimos. Aunque ambos sabían que esto era muy improbable.  
  
- Mi padre estuvo allí una vez y me contó varias cosas, aunque preferiría ir a Hollywood.  
  
- ¿Y a quién te gustaría conocer en Hollywood?  
  
Kaoru reflexionó sobre su pregunta y contestó con una gran sonrisa.  
  
- A Clark Gable y a Gary Cooper  
  
- Me parece bastante razonable. ¿Y que harías en Hollywood?  
  
Kaoru sintió una gran alegría al saber que le interesaba saber sobre su sueño y no lo tomaba con burla como la mayoría de la gente.  
  
- Pues me gustaría actuar en una película o cantar.  
  
- Puede que algún día lo logres.  
  
Kaoru tenía una pregunta importante en mente, hasta que por fin tuvo el valor y decidió hacerla.  
  
- ¿Porqué has venido hoy?  
  
Kenshin sabía que había muchas respuestas, para ver a Soujiro y a Sarah, para ver a Kosuke y a su hijo por supuesto, pero solo había una verdadera, y era verla a ella.  
  
- Pues quería ver a Kosuke y a su hijo, y quería verte a ti., dijo en un tono casi imperceptible.  
  
Kaoru lo llegó a escuchar y se quedó sorprendida *¿Para verme? No lo podía creer, el Capitán Kenshin Himura había querido verla, pero en parte era lo que quería saber, lo que quería escuchar, esa palabras la llenaban de alegría, pero también la asustaban un poco..*  
  
No pudo disimular su asombro y lo miró con ojos llenos de sorpresa. Kenshin se dio cuenta de esto inmediatamente y no supo que hacer. * OH no, diablos que hice, ahora va a pensar que sí estoy loco*  
  
En ese momento se acercó Hishiro Kamiya, y Kenshin se lo agradeció a todos los dioses del mundo. Hishiro Kamiya llevaba un buen rato observándoles, y aquel joven era perfecto para Kaoru, aunque solo estuviera por ahí solo de pasada, por desgracia era mucho mayor que su hija. Y se lamentó de que no hubiera más jóvenes como él en Tokio.  
  
- Los veo con caras muy serias, ¿están resolviendo los problemas del mundo?  
  
- Padre..!!  
  
- Tranquila Kaoru, vengo a avisarte que lo invitados quieren oírte cantar ¿estás de acuerdo?  
  
- Pero hay demasiada gente y.. Pero al ver los ojos suplicantes de su padre, no pudo negarse.  
  
Entonces se dispuso a cantar frente a los invitados, todos quedaron sorprendidos con su linda voz. Al finalizar todos aplaudieron animadamente. Kenshin quiso volver a hablar con ella, pero Kaoru se fue con su padre y no la volvió a ver hasta el momento de su partida. Estrechó la mano de Hishiro y junto a él se encontraba Kaoru.  
  
- No me habías dicho que cantabas tan bien, tal vez consigas llegar a Hollywood.  
  
- No lo creo, dijo soltando una carcajada  
  
A cada minuto que pasaba se le hacía más difícil dejar lo que era su hogar, había estado separado de él mucho tiempo a causa de la guerra y ahora tenía que dejarlo de nuevo.  
  
- Cuídate mucho, Kaoru  
  
- Sí lo haré, tu también.  
  
Sabía que Kenshin iría a Nueva York y que no lo vería en un largo tiempo. Sin decir más Kenshin se subió a su auto negro y se alejó del Dojo.  
  
Durante el camino de regreso antes de llegar al puerto de Osaka, Kenshin se apartó del camino, necesitaba pensar, recuperarse y recordar. Había tenido el recuerdo constante de Kaoru durante un año, sabría que iba a ser casi imposible olvidarla.  
  
Claro que pensarlo era una locura era una solo una niña de 16 años, casi no sabía nada de ella, Kaoru tampoco sabía nada de él, que clase de vida llevaba. Y aunque lo supiera nunca le entendería. ¿Qué sabía ella de Wall Street y Nueva York?, y de las responsabilidades que él tenía, Hiko esperaba mucho de él. Al igual que ella, él tenía sus sueños y ahora era tiempo de que viviera su propia vida. ¿Qué sabía Kaoru de todo aquello? Definitivamente tenía que olvidarla. Sonrió y pensó que era un necio. Le esperaba un mundo totalmente diferente y era tiempo de partir. Vió a lo lejos los majestuosos campos de arroz mientras murmuraba.  
  
- Adiós Kaoru..  
  
Continuará...  
  
  
  
Bien aquí está el segundo capítulo sé que es un poco corto, pero ya va a empezar la acción en el siguiente wajaja Espero que les haya gustado ^^ Y porfa manden sus reviews para saber que es lo que opinan si si si??'  
  
También muchas gracias por sus comentarios ^^ me mantienen inspirada  
  
Fuusina ^.~ 


	3. Y nuestros caminos se apartan

En el capítulo anterior:  
  
Al igual que ella, él tenía sus sueños y ahora era tiempo de que viviera su propia vida. ¿Qué sabía Kaoru de todo aquello? Definitivamente tenía que olvidarla. Sonrió y pensó que era un necio. Le esperaba un mundo totalmente diferente y era tiempo de partir. Vió a lo lejos los majestuosos campos de arroz mientras murmuraba.  
  
- Adiós Kaoru..  
  
  
  
Capítulo 3  
  
Y nuestros caminos se apartan  
  
Había pasado ya un mes desde su visita al dojo, Kenshin ya se encontraba en América, había sido un viaje largo, Hiko le informó que ántes de que se fuera a Nueva York, tenía que ir con un buen amigo suyo, que se encontraba en San Francisco, Oliver Barkley era juez supremo y tenía excelentes relaciones políticas. .  
  
- Ésta es tu oportunidad Kenshin, no la dejes pasar, le repetía Hiko constantemente  
  
Cuando el Juez Barkley se enteró de que recibiría la visita de Kenshin se alegró mucho e inmediatamente lo invitó a una importante cena, en donde asistirían importantes figuras del mundo de la política. Kenshin pensaba que esto era el principio de todo, así sería su vida de ahora en adelante asistiendo a importantes cenas de gala, rodeado de personas influyentes.  
  
Él estaba instalado en un lujoso hotel, pero todo el ambiente se le hacía bastante frío, no se sentía cómodo, pero no era tiempo para quejarse, se dio una ducha y se preparó para asistir a la cena con el juez.  
  
Cuando llegó a la residencia de los Barkley, Kenshin se sintió peor, no tenía humor de nada, y sobre todo que en esa cena tenía que mostrarse educado, inteligente, de humor para hablar con todos, por un instante creyó que no iba a poder hacerlo, era un gran esfuerzo, lo que verdaderamente necesitaba era sentarse un poco y pensar, saber si en verdad estaba tomando el camino correcto, o solo lo hacía para complacer a Hiko. Su mente era un total caos, y por alguna razón cuando cerraba los ojos solo venía el recuerdo de la dulce niña del Dojo Kamiya.  
  
Cuando de pronto escuchó que la puerta de entrada se abría. Al entrar a la fiesta inmediatamente escuchó que lo llamaban.  
  
- ¡Himura!  
  
Él sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba, la ronca voz del juez Barkley era inconfundible.  
  
- Buenas noches señor, que gusto verlo. El juez no perdió tiempo y lo presentó con sus compañeros, explicando que acababa de graduarse en derecho e informando de quién venía recomendado.  
  
Eran 12 los invitados del juez, pero uno sufrió un accidente así que tuvo que cancelar al último momento. Al darse cuenta de esto la señora Barkley se preocupó demasiado ya que serían 13 personas en total y como ella era sumamente supersticiosa, decidió llamar a su hija para que bajara a cenar con ellos, y completar los 14.  
  
Tomoe se preparaba para salir, luciendo un vestido negro y collar de perlas.  
  
- Tomoe, hija necesito tu ayuda.¿Podrías bajar a cenar con nosotros?  
  
- ¡Pero mamá voy a ir salir!  
  
- Por favor, es que seremos trece en la mesa.  
  
- Hay mamá cuando se te quitarán esa ideas tuyas, está bien les hablaré por teléfono a mis amigos les diré que no voy a ir y bajaré en un momento.  
  
Tomoe Barkley tenía 18 años, aquel invierno sería presentada en sociedad e iniciaría sus estudios en una prestigiosa escuela. Era una joven excesivamente reservada y se veía mucho mayor para su edad y era porque durante toda su vida había estado rodeada por gente mayor y su padre la obligaba a participar en sus reuniones. Su seriedad y cultura habían hecho que tuviera varios admiradores, pero ella jamás se había fijado en alguno de ellos.  
  
En la vida de Tomoe jamás había desastres ni decepciones, no había nada que sus padres no hicieran por ella, no había nada que su padre no la haya comprado, sus únicas preocupaciones en la vida eran : la falta de algún invitado a una cena, o la falta de un vestido que la modista estaba arreglándole.  
  
Cuando Tomoe bajó a la cena miró a su alrededor y vió a los viejos amigos de su padre. Pero algo atrajo su atención, y fue un joven que estaba al lado de su padre, lo miró por un momento y se acercó a ellos.  
  
- Vaya Tomoe que bueno que llegas, nos honra tu presencia, ¿Hiciste un espacio en tu apretada agenda para nosotros?, comentó el juez en tomo burlón  
  
- Mamá tuvo la amabilidad de pedirme que me reúna con ustedes, dijo en un tono bastante serio.  
  
- Quiero que conozcas al señor Kenshin Himura, que acaba de graduarse en derecho.  
  
- Felicidades, dijo ella fríamente, ha de estar muy contento.  
  
- Pues sí muchas gracias, dijo con estudiada frialdad. Calculó que la muchacha no tendría más de 20 años, sin embargo por su forma de actuar parecía mayor. Se preguntó en que ocuparía sus ratos libres, de seguro iba de compras con sus amigas y jugaba tennis como todas estilaban.  
  
- Tomoe irá a la universidad este otoño, añadió el juez.  
  
- ¿Y que escuela escogió, señorita Barkley?  
  
- Me iré a Stanford.  
  
- Vaya, gran elección, la felicito.  
  
En cierto modo a Kenshin le parecía algo intrigante ésta jóven. Mientras la miraba, comprendió que era exactamente lo opuesto a Kaoru.  
  
La cena ya estaba lista y todos se dirigieron al comedor, Tomoe aprovechó para sentarse a lado de Kenshin. Ella se preguntaba si el apuesto joven estaría casado, ese pensamiento la decepcionó un poco, pero no estaba decidida a quedarse con la duda.  
  
Cuando sirvieron el plato principal, los dos se encontraban platicando animadamente. Kenshin estaba maravillado con la inteligencia de la joven, lo bien informada que estaba sobre los acontecimientos internacionales, y de sus conocimientos sobre arte y cultura. Estaba seguro que en la universidad obtendría excelentes notas. Era una mezcla de inteligencia y educación.  
  
- Y dígame señor Himura, ahora que se ha graduado, ¿Qué piensa hacer?  
  
- Trabajaré en Nueva York  
  
- ¿Y ya tiene empleo?  
  
- Sí, trabajaré en Wall Street, en el bufete de Anderson  
  
- ¿De verdad? Dijo ella con gran asombro  
  
- ¿Los conoce?  
  
- He oído a mi padre hablar de ellos. Es uno de los bufetes más prestigiosos en Wall Street.  
  
- Me deja usted perplejo, a sus 18 años sabe usted muchas cosas.  
  
- Gracias, llevo años asistiendo a este tipo de reuniones.  
  
Mientras pasaba la noche Kenshin, sentía una gran intriga por Tomoe, era lo contrario de Kaoru, al parecer a Tomoe solo importaban los objetivos y las acciones importantes. Kenshin no podía imaginarse a Kaoru en aquellas reuniones. Pero por más que trataba de interesarse por Tomoe no podía de dejar de pensar en la niña del Dojo Kamiya.  
  
- Y ¿ cuándo se va de San Francisco?  
  
- En dos días.  
  
- Supongo que ya no lo veremos por aquí  
  
- Pues estaré ocupado, dentro de dos días estaré sepultado de papeles en Wall Street.  
  
- ¿Y está emocionado?  
  
- Pues a decir verdad no estoy muy seguro, ni siquiera sé porqué estudié derecho.  
  
- ¿Qué hubiera estudiado en su lugar?  
  
- Medicina, si no hubiera servido al ejército, creo que la guerra cambió los planes de mucha gente. Muchos quedaron en condiciones bastante penosas, creo que he sido muy afortunado.  
  
- Pues creo que tiene mucha suerte de ser abogado.  
  
Kenshin no pudo evitarlo y soltó una carcajada. - Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y porqué cree eso señorita?  
  
- A mí también me gustaría estudiar derecho.  
  
- Creo que debería hacerlo Kenshin se preguntó si algún día querría casarse y tener hijos, como todas las muchachas de su edad. Ya que en 1948, se tenía que elegir una cosa, por lo general las mujeres no podían trabajar y tener hijos a la vez. Pero dudaba de que Tomoe quisiera ser un ama casa. - ¿No preferiría casarse y tener hijos?  
  
Tomoe dudó un momento  
  
- Tal vez.. Algún día me case Inmediatamente decidió hacer otra pregunta  
  
- ¿Cómo es su esposa señor Himura?  
  
Kenshin no podía creer lo que escuchaba. - ¿Mi..? Yo..disculpe, no quiero parecer grosero pero..¿Qué le hizo pensar que estaba casado..?  
  
Kenshin la miró consternado y después se hecho a reír. *Tan viejo me veo, que no pueda pensar que soy soltero?*  
  
Por primera vez Tomoe se desconcertó un poco y se ruborizó.  
  
- Me temo que no soy casado.  
  
- Lo siento, tal vez no debí de hacer esa pregunta..  
  
- No se preocupe  
  
En ese momento comenzaron a servir el café para las damas y todas se retiraron del comedor. Y comenzaron a platicar  
  
- Me la he pasado muy bien mamá.  
  
- Veo que el señor Himura y tú se la pasaron muy bien ¿cierto?  
  
- Pues a decir verdad me gustó el señor Himura, creo que es un hombre muy apuesto.  
  
- ¡Tomoe!, es muy mayor para ti.  
  
- ¿Y eso que importa?  
  
- Después hablamos sobre eso Tomoe.  
  
Kenshin estaba cansado y quería retirarse así que se dirigió a la señora Barcley y a Tomoe  
  
- Suerte con la escuela  
  
- Muchas gracias, y ojalá le vaya bien en su trabajo.  
  
- Tal vez nos veamos en Nueva York.  
  
Kenshin solo esbozó una sonrisa forzada pensando que esto no sería probable, además.. Estaba Kaoru..  
  
Kenshin regresó al hotel pensando en la interesante conversación que había tenido con Tomoe, pensando que tal vez ella tenía razón, quizá le había convenido el haber estudiado derecho, pero también recordó a Kaoru sentada en su hermoso árbol de cerezos. Como no podía conciliar el sueño observó el amanecer. Mientras que a cientos de kilómetros Kaoru daba un paseo por los capos de arroz cantando en voz baja., pensando en Kenshin y preguntándose si él de vez en cuando pensaba en ella.  
  
Mientras tanto en el Dojo Kamiya el resto del verano transcurrió de prisa, Kaoru ayudaba en las tareas del Dojo, y muy de ves en cuando se entretenía jugando con el hijo de Ayame. Yahiko pasaba todos sus momentos libres con su novia Tsubame del Akabeko, por lo que Kaoru se sentía muy sola, sin nadie con quien hablar.  
  
Así que su única distracción eran sus visitas a Sarah a quién encontraba siempre leyendo o cosiendo. Cuando la escuela comenzó de nuevo, Kaoru tenía la costumbre de pasar con Sarah y hacer sus deberes ahí. A su madre no le importaba ya que siempre estaba con Ayame. Sólo su padre era el único que tenía palabras amables con ella, qué por cierto jamás volvió a ser el mismo desde que contrajo aquella pulmonía. El hombre al que ella consideraba invencible, se encontraba siempre pálido y cansado. Había algo que rondaba por su mente constantemente, el pensar que su padre tal vez podría perder la vida, ya nada tendría objeto, él era su amigo, su aliado y su incansable defensor en contra de los regaños absurdos de su madre. No iba a dejar a su padre, aunque su sueño de Hollywood la acompañaba en todo momento al igual que el sueño de Kenshin. Temía no poder dejar el Dojo, como se lo había propuesto una vez. Aunque el vivir allí no era peor destino imaginable, aunque significara el abandonar sus sueños.  
  
El matrimonio de Ayame no iba nada bien, se escuchaban las constantes peleas. Kaoru temía que Kosuke le estuviera haciendo daño a su hermana. Kaoru buscaba consuelo con su única amiga.  
  
- ¿ Así que se porta mal con tu hermana? Preguntaba Sarah consternada.  
  
- Pues.. creo que la maltrata, y no es que ella me lo haya dicho. Hace unas semanas noté que tenía algunos golpes en su cara. Me dijo que se había tropezado, pero yo no le creí en lo absoluto.  
  
Los días pasaban y las dos eran casi inseparables. Su querida amiga no dejaba de repetirle  
  
- ¡Quizá vayas a Hollywood, y Souijiro y yo iremos a verte!  
  
Un día Soujiro trajo una gran noticia irían a San Francisco, eran unas noticias maravillosas para Sarah ya que estaría en América y vería a su gente y al hogar que tanto extrañaba. Incluso invitaron a Kaoru, ya que su viaje se había cancelado por la enfermedad de su padre. Por supuesto que ella no se atrevió a aceptar, su madre notaría su ausencia inmediatamente y su padre podría necesitarla.  
  
A principios de Enero su padre estaba demasiado enfermo, Yahiko le informó a Kaoru que él estaba agonizando. En esos días Kaoru no se despegaba de su lado, animándole a comer, cubriéndolo con mantas, o sentada junto a su futon, mientras lágrimas resbalaban silenciosamente por sus mejillas. Lo único que le importaba en esos momentos era cuidar de su padre, incluso el recuerdo de Kenshin parecía haberse borrado de su mente.  
  
Ayame había quedado embarazada de nuevo. Por otra parte siempre que Kosuke llegaba al Dojo estaba demasiado bebido. A Kaoru le daba demasiado coraje esto, pero no decía nada, por respeto su padre y el evitar tener peleas familiares. Ella tan solo seguía al lado de su padre sentada día y noche junto a su lecho, solo se despegaba de él cuando tomaba un baño o comía algo apresuradamente. Tenía un profundo temor de que muriera en su ausencia. Incluso dejó de ir a la escuela y sólo salía de la casa para tomar un poco de aire fresco, sentada en el porche del Dojo mirando al cielo, y el pensamiento inmediato era Kenshin Himura.  
  
No había tenido noticias suyas desde aquella vez que celebraron el cumpleaños del hijo de Ayame, en realidad tampoco las esperaba. Soujiro había recibido una carta de él a finales de diciembre. Decía sobre su trabajo en Nueva York y sus esperanzas de poder volver un día a Japón. Desgraciadamente Kenshin estaba demasiado lejos como para poder ayudarla. Aquella noche se sentó al lado de su padre y éste despertó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Kaoru le ofreció un poco de agua y su padre la miró con un poco de preocupación.  
  
- Gracias nena, pero por favor ve a la cama y descansa.  
  
- Aún no estoy cansada.. , ¿quieres un poco de sopa? está deliciosa, vamos pruébala.  
  
Su padre se sentía una poco culpable, como hubiera querido haber estado a su lado más tiempo para protegerla, sabía que las cosas no andaban bien. También tenía la sospechaba de que visitaba a Sarah, más de una vez quiso preguntarle cómo era esta muchacha, pero no lo hizo ya que Kaoru tenía derecho de su propia vida y secretos. Hishiro rechazó la sopa y comenzó a decir algo.  
  
- No lo dejes nunca, mi pequeña... Fue apenas un murmullo y Kaoru no entendió bien lo que le quería decir su padre.  
  
- ¿Qué dices papá?  
  
- El Dojo.. Tú perteneces aquí, igual que yo, quiero que veas el mundo, no sientas que este lugar te está atando pequeña, ya que el Dojo siempre estará aquí para ti.  
  
- Eso lo sé papá.., no le gustaba hablar de eso, sentía que era una despedida y no le gustaba. - Ahora duerme, tienes que recuperarte.  
  
Hishiro sacudió la cabeza algo le decía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo y tenía que hablar con su hija menor.  
  
- Kosuke no podrá llevar el Dojo.  
  
Kaoru sabía eso perfectamente y se abstuvo de hacer comentarios.  
  
- Algún día Yahiko se dedicará a otras cosas porque no aman estas tierras como tú y como yo, cuando hayas conocido muchos lugares pequeña, quiero pedirte que vuelvas, encuentres a un hombre bueno y sean felices.  
  
Kaoru apretaba fuertemente la mano de su padre mientras lágrimas llenaban sus ojos.  
  
- Claro que lo haré papá, ahora por favor duerme, ya sabes que te quiero mucho.  
  
En ese momento Hishiro cerró los ojos y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.  
  
La mañana en el dojo fue una muy fría, se aspiraba un sentimiento de tristeza, y era porque un hombre ejemplar ya no estaba con ellos. El Dojo Kamiya estaba de luto.  
  
Miyako estaba inconsolable y lloraba sin cesar. Sentía que el mundo se le venía encima. Por otra parte Kaoru estaba en un total shock. Se quedó un rato en su dormitorio escuchando el silencio, comprendió en ese momento que su vida ya no sería igual. Su padre se había ido. En ese momento ya no pudo más y comenzó a llorar en su habitación a obscuras...  
  
  
  
Continuará...  
  
  
  
  
  
Aquí está el tercer capítulo!!!!^^ Espero que haya sido de su agrado, y sí awajajaja soy mala y tenía que incluir a Tomoe en la historia. Porfa manden sus reviews y díganme que les pareció si si si ?????^^  
  
También muuuuchas gracias por sus comentarios ^________^!!!!! EN VERDADDDD GRACIAS GRAACIAS GRAAACIAS!!!!  
  
*Y como mensaje especial* Este fic es dedicado a la única persona que pudo traer felicidad a mi vida, que ha sido mi apoyo incondicional en momentos muy difíciles para mí. Ya sabes que te quiero con el alma. Siempre vas a ocupar ese lugar especial en mi corazón.  
  
Fuusina ^.~ 


	4. ¿Nosotros forjamos nuestro destino?

En el capítulo anterior:  
  
El Dojo Kamiya estaba de luto.  
  
Miyako estaba inconsolable y lloraba sin cesar. Sentía que el mundo se le venía encima. Por otra parte Kaoru estaba en un total shock. Se quedó un rato en su dormitorio escuchando el silencio, comprendió en ese momento que su vida ya no sería igual. Su padre se había ido. En ese momento ya no pudo más y comenzó a llorar en su habitación a obscuras...  
  
  
  
*Este capítulo tiene algunas escenas con cierto contenido de violencia, consideré prudente hacer esta aclaración, en caso de que esto te moleste.*  
  
Capítulo 4  
  
¿Nosotros forjamos nuestro destino?  
  
  
  
El niño de Sarah nació con un poco de retraso, no en Marzo sino en Abril. Kaoru caminaba pensativa por la calles de Tokio dirigiéndose al Dojo Kamiya mientras recordaba el día en que había nacido la hija de Soujiro.  
  
Fue en una mañana muy calurosa de Abril, Kaoru se encontraba haciendo sus labores en el Dojo cuando escuchó que alguien se acercaba y emergió de la puerta Soujiro, ella notó que estaba sumamente nervioso.  
  
- ¡Kaoru, necesito ayuda por favor, rápido es Sarah!  
  
- ¿¿¡¡Sarah??!!?? ¿Qué le ocurre está bien? Inmediatamente entendió que el niño estaba por nacer y sin pensarlo dos veces acompañó a Soujiro para ayudarlo con el parto. Era una situación muy delicada ya que el doctor Gensai estaba fuera de Tokio y ningún doctor de la zona quiso atenderla.  
  
Soujiro y Kaoru estuvieron atendiendo el parto durante horas, Sarah estaba ya agotada pero al parecer todo iba a la perfección. Por fin el bebé nació, era una hermosa niña, Kaoru no puedo contenerse y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, era demasiado emotivo para ella. Notó que Soujiro también estaba llorando a causa de la emoción, mientras le comentaba a Kaoru.  
  
- ¡Gracias, muchas gracias Kaoru no sé que hubiéramos hecho sin ti!  
  
Ella fingió una sonrisa y decidió retirarse silenciosamente, se quedó sentada en el pórtico de la casa, se sorprendió de ver que ya era tarde, el tiempo pareció volar.  
  
Soujiro salió al cabo de un rato, y se sentó junto a ella con una gran sonrisa.  
  
- ¿Cómo está?  
  
- La niña y ella se quedaron dormidas, en verdad son preciosas.  
  
- ¿Qué nombre van a ponerle?  
  
- Se llamara Sonomi, creo que le queda perfecto. - Las son encantadores Soujiro, se bueno con ellas, papá siempre fue bueno conmigo. Creo que es la mejor persona que he conocido..  
  
- ¿Lo extrañas mucho verdad..?  
  
- Pues si, y .. bueno ahora todo es distinto. Mamá y yo nunca hemos estado tan unidas, siempre pensó que papá me mimaba demasiado, y tal vez tiene razón.  
  
Soujiro no puedo evitar sentir algo de pena por ella, en verdad era una niña muy fuerte, pero sabía que la muerte de su padre había sido un golpe demasiado fuerte para ella.  
  
  
  
Kaoru ya estaba por llegar al Dojo, esos recuerdos le trajeron una sonrisa, eran pocos los ratos felices, y tenía que aprovecharlos al máximo.  
  
Había transcurrido 1 mes desde la muerte de su padre, cuando llegó al Dojo, preparó la cena y espero a que su madre llegara de sus compras, había adelgazado mucho, y casi no tenía apetito. Así que decidió dormir ya que mañana sería un día pesado, además con solo dormir se le olvidaba por un momento toda la tristeza que guardaba en su corazón, eso era lo que ella quería, olvidar para siempre.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Kaoru entró a la cocina, para prepararse un bocadillo ya que estaba hambrienta. Cuando escucho los pasos de alguien e inmediatamente reconoció de quién se trataba.  
  
- Prepárame algo cariño, y sírveme un poco de sake por favor.  
  
Kaoru intuyó que Kosuke estaba borracho de nuevo, realmente detestaba su actitud, casi no ayudaba en el Dojo, y solo se dedicaba a tomar y a salir con sus amigos. Kaoru sin dirigirle la palabra le sirvió más sake.  
  
- Tu madre ha estado buscándote, pues ¿dónde has estado?  
  
- Fui a visitar a unos amigos. Contestó de manera cortante  
  
- Y dime, ¿tienes novio preciosa?  
  
Ella detestaba que se dirigiera a ella de esa forma, pero trató de mantener la calma  
  
- No Y diciendo esto se alejó a toda prisa de ahí, no le gustaba la manera en la que Kosuke la miraba y mucho menos sus extrañas preguntas sobre sus"novios", y no había tenido ninguno, solo los recuerdos de Kenshin.  
  
Las clases terminaron, solo le faltaba un año para acabar la escuela. Pero después ¿qué? Esa era la pregunta que rondaba constantemente por su mente, realmente le interesaba tener un futuro, cumplir sus sueños, tal como su padre se lo había enseñado. Al parecer seguiría igual, trabajando en el Dojo y viendo como Kosuke arruinaba todo lo que su padre había construido con tanto amor. Ese año Kosuke no logró vender la cosecha de arroz, esto no pasada desde hace muchos años. Obviamente el Dojo comenzó a decaer lentamente.  
  
Aquel verano Kaoru cumplió 17 años, poco a poco su vida se tornaba totalmente monótona, era una pena que a su corta de edad, hubiera perdido sus ilusiones, realmente algo tenía que suceder y rápido, ya que no quería ser como su madre o Ayame, pero al parecer eso le pintaba su futuro.  
  
Mientras tanto en el bufete de Anderson, Kenshin trabaja arduamente, había días en los que no dormía. A veces pensaba en Kaoru, como algo muy lejano e irreal. Recibió una carta de Soujiro y Sarah, hablándole del nacimiento de su hermosa hija Sonomi, no le menciono a Kaoru. Para él era como algo muy lejano parte de su pasado y la guerra, como si hubiera sido otra vida, estaba totalmente entregado a su trabajo. El bufete recibió una invitación a una cena muy importante, el juez Barkley sería ministro. Realmente se encontraba confundido y no sabía si asistiría o no, pero para su sorpresa su jefe le pidió que fuera en representación de sus compañeros.  
  
- Te lo digo Kenshin es un honor que hayas recibido esa invitación.  
  
- Pero si apenas lo conocí señor.  
  
- No importa. Es importante para ti, y tu carrera, deber tener en cuenta esas cosas.  
  
- Si está bien señor, asistiré.  
  
Siempre responsabilidades y obligaciones. A veces le fastidiaba que la vida le impusiera tantas cosas. Todo aquello formaba parte del mundo "real". Un mundo que no siempre le gustaba.  
  
Cuando menos se lo imaginó ya estaban las reservaciones hechas en un lujoso hotel. Sospechaba que Tomoe asistiría y sintió curiosidad en verla de nuevo, no había tenido noticias suyas, probablemente ella tendría muchas cosas en que pensar.  
  
Era curioso ya que a veces se sentía como el amo del mundo, tenía una buena vida, un buen trabajo, pero también se sentía un poco solo, al principio no le gustó esa nueva sensación, pero ya no le importaba. Ahora disfrutaba de su soledad.  
  
Era una fría mañana de Septiembre cuando Kenshin llegó a San Francisco. Se instaló en el hotel durmió un poco y después se preparó para asistir a la jura del cargo en la cede del Tribunal Supremo, abandonó el hotel vestido con un elegante esmoquin y tomó un taxi, al llegar a la elegante recepción se encontró con la señora Barkley, quién lo reconoció al momento y lo saludó cordialmente.  
  
- Le agradezco que haya venido, señor Himura. ¿Ha visto usted a Tomoe?  
  
- Gracias y no, no la he visto.  
  
- La vi. hace unos minutos por aquí. Estoy segura de que se alegrará mucho en verle.  
  
Inmediatamente saludó al juez Barkley, quién lo condujo al gran salón, Kenshin pidió un whisky y miró a su alrededor. Casi todos los hombres eran mayores, era interesante observar a éstas destacadas personalidades, y se alegró de estar ahí, tomó un sorbo de su bebida, cuando vió a una mujer joven hablando con un hombre mucho mayor, la reconoció inmediatamente era Tomoe Barkley. La joven le reconoció y se acercó a él con una sonrisa.  
  
- Hola ¿cómo ha estado? ¿Qué dice la escuela?  
  
- Aburrida, realmente no es lo que esperaba, pero ha sido usted muy amable en venir.  
  
- La amabilidad fue suya al invitarme  
  
- Y dígame ¿qué tal le va en el bufete de Nueva York?  
  
- Pues.. me gusta  
  
La noche trascurrió rápidamente, Kenshin le habló sobre Nueva York, y por supuesto su amado Japón  
  
- ¿Y usted ha tenido tiempo de regresar a Japón?  
  
- Pues me temo que no.. Contesto tristemente, - no he tenido tiempo..  
  
- Estuve ahí una vez.  
  
- ¿Y conoce usted Tokio?  
  
- Pues no, fui a Kioto, es un lugar realmente hermoso.  
  
En ese momento comenzaron los acordes de Strangers in the night. Y Tomoe decidió que quería bailar así que tomó del brazo a Kenshin y se dirigió a la pista de baile. Al término de la velada, a Kenshin le pareció que conocía un poco mejor Tomoe, tenía unas ideas muy claras para futuro. La muchacha jugaba tenis, hablaba francés, y no tenía interés por los niños.  
  
- ¿Le apetecería ir a tomar una copa por ahí?  
  
Kenshin la miró con cierto asombro - Pues, no lo sé señorita.  
  
- Vamos, es todavía temprano.  
  
- Está bien.  
  
- Perfecto, iré a decirle a mi madre.  
  
La señora Barcley no puso ninguna objeción en que Tomoe se marchara con Kenshin, era un joven respetable, y sabía que podía confiarle a su hija.  
  
Pronto los dos llegaron a un tranquilo bar. Kenshin le comentó sobre Soujiro y Sarah, y en ese momento la expresión de Tomoe se endureció.  
  
- Cometió una verdadera estupidez casándose con ella.  
  
A Kenshin le pareció bastante molesto ese comentario, y tuvo la impresión de que Tomoe era una chica mi mimada e insensible.  
  
- Jamás se podrá olvidar lo que sucedió en Hiroshima señor Himura.  
  
- Tiene razón, y créame yo estoy en total desacuerdo con la guerra, nadie gana, la gente siempre pierde, en ambos bandos.  
  
Al decir esto Kenshin recordó a sus amigos, aquellos hombres que había perdido bajo sus órdenes. Se había formado un ambiente bastante tenso, así que Kenshin trató de suavizar un poco la tensión, no quería terminar en una discusión sobre política y guerras, la chica obviamente era muy joven e ingenua, y estaba muy influida por las ideas de su padre. Dio un suspiro y volvió a ver a Tomoe.  
  
- ¿La vida es extraña no lo cree? Uno nunca sabe que camino tomará, es curioso como a causa de la guerra yo esté aquí.  
  
- Es una forma muy extraña de ver las cosas, además nosotros somos lo que forjamos nuestro propio destino ¿no lo cree así?  
  
- No siempre  
  
El ya había visto demasiadas realidades como para creerlo. Sí él hubiera podido forjar su propio destino, su vida hubiera sido totalmente diferente.  
  
- ¿Cree que usted se forjará el suyo?  
  
- Probablemente  
  
Kenshin admiraba su seguridad y determinación.  
  
- Creo que ya es tarde señorita, su madre ya la debe de estar esperando.  
  
- Puedes llamarme Tomoe, ya estoy harta de tanta formalidad.  
  
- Está bien Tomoe.  
  
La muchacha sonrío, toda la noche había querido decirle algo pero no encontraba el valor, y por fin se decidió.  
  
- Kenshin.. Solo quiero decirte que yo, que yo te quiero.  
  
- Tomoe no por favor, no digas eso. Le dolía profundamente el no poder decirle que él también la quería.  
  
- ¿Por qué no? Escucha junto podríamos hacer grandes cosas.  
  
- Tomoe es hora de que regresemos, tus padres deben de estar ya preocupados por ti, le dijo en un tono frío y cortante, estaba muy molesto, no se explicaba la razón, lo único que quería hacer era salir de aquel lugar.  
  
Al día siguiente Kenshin tenía que regresar a Nueva York, no quería ver a Tomoe, obviamente estaba muy confundido. Estaba por salir del hotel cuando vió entrar a Tomoe, el se quedó perplejo.  
  
- ¡Kenshin!, discúlpame, no quise incomodarte anoche, por favor perdóname.  
  
Él no sabía que decirle y pasó largo rato mirándola.  
  
- La semana que viene entraré de nuevo a la escuela, por favor llámame ¿si?  
  
- Está bien, te llamaré.  
  
Tomoe lo acompañó hasta el taxi y se despidió con la mano.  
  
Durante todo el trayecto de regreso, Kenshin reflexionó sobre el asunto. Quizá Tomoe tenía razón, tal vez ella le ayudaría a encontrar lo que él deseaba, sabía que se estaba engañando un poco, la única persona que podría lograr eso, sería la niña del Dojo Kamiya, pero eso no importaba su vida tenía que seguir.  
  
A miles de kilómetros de Nueva York, la vida en el Dojo seguía. Harta ya de todo Kaoru, consiguió trabajo en el Akabeko, era un gran descanso, no tenía que ver casi en todo el día a su madre, ni a Yahiko. Ya lo había decidido, tan pronto como terminaran sus clases se iría, tenía que dejar el Dojo por más que lo amara, ella no había abandonado su sueño de ser actriz ni por un instante. Además todos eran demasiado fuertes y no podía luchar contra todos ellos. Pero tenía que conseguir algo de dinero para lograr su objetivo.  
  
En el Akabeko la gente era amable con ella y le daban buenas propinas. Tae la dueña del lugar la apreciaba mucho y la cuidaba. No le gustaba la manera en que Kosuke la trataba, más de una vez le había dicho a Kaoru que se alejará de él cuando le viera borracho, y varias veces le acompaño cuando salía del turno en la noche, no se iba hasta que la veía entrar sana y salva a Dojo. Todas las noches contaba el dinero que tenía ahorrado, ya estaba muy cerca de Hollywood, ese dinero sería su pase a la libertad. Al día siguiente se sintió con ánimos de dar sus paseos por los arrozales, hace tiempo que no lo hacía. Así que salió corriendo a toda prisa cantando sus canciones favoritas. Se detuvo un momento y admiró la belleza de esos campos, era una lástima que nadie en su familia los apreciara. El dolor de la muerte de su padre estaba pasando y poco a poco regresaba su fortaleza, se sentía viva de nuevo, sus sueños estaban más a su alcance y eso era el pilar que la sostenía.  
  
Era ya de noche cuando regresó al Dojo, cuando escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, se dio la media vuelta y vió que era Kosuke.  
  
- ¿Tuviste un buen día hermanita? No estuviste en todo el día, ¿Pues a dónde fuiste?  
  
- A visitar a unos amigos, por supuesto esto era una mentira pero no se le ocurrió otra cosa, tan solo quería dormir, estaba demasiado cansada.  
  
- ¿Otra vez a esa Americana? Le digo con cierto enojo.  
  
- Eso no importa  
  
Kaoru estaba por marcharse cuando Kosuke la sujetó fuertemente del brazo.  
  
- ¿A qué viene tanta prisa?  
  
- Mañana tengo que trabajar. Le dijo tratando de disimular su miedo.  
  
- Trabajar, le dijo en tono burlón  
  
Kaoru intentó librarse de él, pero la sujetó con más fuerza.  
  
- Te dije que no te movieras de aquí, ¿ya no te acuerdas?  
  
Kaoru estaba paralizada del terror, a sus 17 años nadie la había lastimado físicamente.  
  
- ¿Quieres un trago?, te haría bien, estás pálida niña.  
  
- No gracias.  
  
Kosuke parecía fuera de sí, le sujeto ambas manos y la llevo a una bodega.  
  
Kaoru comenzó a gritar desesperadamente.  
  
- ¡Déjame en paz...! ¡Suéltame!  
  
Kosuke no paraba de reír y la empujó fuertemente contra el suelo.  
  
- ¡Kosuke no por favor..!  
  
Comenzó a llorar sin saber que hacer, intentó levantarse pero Kosuke la empujó nuevamente contra el suelo.  
  
- ¡No, por favor... Kosuke basta!  
  
Kaoru pensó que antes tendría que matarla. Jamás dejaría que se aprovechara de ella. Trató de levantarse de nuevo, pero Kosuke le dio una fuerte bofetada.  
  
Así que reunió todas sus fuerzas y le dio una fuerte patada en la pierna. Kosuke gimió de dolor y Kaoru se alejó de ese lugar lo más rápido que podía, se encontraba muy lastimada, su Yukata estaba entre abierta, todo su cuerpo estaba adolorido y comenzó a perder la visión. Logró ver a los lejos la casa de Soujiro, no sabía como había conseguido llegar ahí, sentía que sus piernas ya no respondían. Soujiro escuchó que alguien se acercaba, y salió inmediatamente, seguido de Sarah.  
  
- ¡Kaoru..OH Dios mío! ¡¡Kaoru!!  
  
Pensaban que habían intentado matarla. En ese momento la chica se desplomó a sus pies  
  
Soujiro la llevó al interior de su casa, y con ayuda de su mujer la tendió sobre su futon. Cuando Sarah vió todos las marcas y golpes que tenía sobre el cuerpo comenzó a llorar. Soujiro sintió como una gran furia recorría sus venas, el que se atrevió a lastimar a su amiga lo pagaría y muy caro.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Kaoru se sentó en la cocina mirándolos en silencio, casi no se podía mover el dolor era insoportable.  
  
Sarah le ofreció una taza de té. No fue necesario dar muchas explicaciones, los dos confirmaron sus sospechas de que el culpable de todo había sido Kosuke.  
  
- Te llevaré con tu madre, para que le expliques todo, e iremos con el jefe de policía.  
  
El tono de voz de Soujiro estaba muy serio. Kaoru pocas veces lo había visto así, lentamente sacudió la cabeza, no podía ir con el jefe de policía, Kosuke la mataría.  
  
- No puedo ir.  
  
- Kaoru no seas tonta, claro que irás. En ese momento Soujiro podría matar a Kosuke con sus propias manos.  
  
- No puedo hacerle eso a Ayame y mucho menos a mi madre.  
  
Sarah tomó su mano y le dijo suavemente.  
  
- Por favor Kaoru, ese hombre intentó abusar de ti, Soujiro tiene razón, se merece un castigo.  
  
Kaoru volvió a romper en llanto, se sentía frustrada, y tenía mucho miedo. Pero por alguna razón se sentía culpable. No sabía porque razón, pero tampoco le interesaba averiguarlo. Tenía una nueva razón para dejar lo que tanto amo alguna vez, y ahora odiaba con toda su alma.  
  
- Vamos Kaoru no puedes dejar las cosas así. Le dijo Soujiro temblando de rabia. - vamos te acompañaré al Dojo y puedas explicarle todo a tu madre. Cuando llegaron al Dojo Kamiya, su madre estaba en la entrada.  
  
- ¿Dónde has estado? Vio que Soujiro la acompañaba, y esto la molestó un poco. -¿Y tú que haces aquí?  
  
- Kaoru pasó la noche con nosotros.  
  
Miyako la miró a sin la menor compasión.  
  
- ¿Qué hiciste para que esto ocurriera?  
  
Soujiro miró a la madre de Kaoru con gran enojo y le dijo lo que Kaoru no se atrevía.  
  
- Su yerno intentó abusar de ella señora.  
  
- ¡Eso es una mentira! Gritó Miyako - ¡Lárgate de aquí! Gritó dirigiéndose a Soujiro. - Yo me encargaré de esto.  
  
Soujiro ya no aguanto más.  
  
- ¡Tan sólo mírela!, ¡¡Usted sabe perfectamente que Kaoru tiene que ir con el doctor, su querido yerno por poco y la mata anoche!!  
  
- ¡Dime con quién estuviste anoche! Le dijo a Kaoru ignorando lo que le había dicho Soujiro.  
  
Kaoru estaba paralizada, sus ojos no tenían expresión alguna, aquella noche era como si parte de su ser hubiera muerto. Se sentía totalmente traicionada.  
  
- Es que yo.. Anoche.. regresé y, Kosuke él.. Estaba tomado.  
  
- Voy a echarte de aquí, vete a tu habitación en este momento.  
  
No dando crédito a sus oídos Soujiro miró a Kaoru.  
  
- Ven a casa conmigo Kaoru, no te quedes aquí... Le dolía profundamente ver como la lastimaban, ella era como su hermana pequeña, y desde la muerte de su padre juró protegerla.  
  
Ella sacudió la cabeza tenía que enfrentarse a todo esto, y no se iría hasta que todo terminara. Sospechaba en cierto modo que su madre eso quería. Ignoraba la razón, y claro que lo haría, pero a su debido tiempo. Cuando estuviera preparada.  
  
- Kaoru no te quedes aquí.. Por favor.  
  
Ella no se movió. Y su madre se paró junto a la puerta del Dojo, mirando a Soujiro.  
  
- Te he dicho que te vayas de aquí. ¿o es que no has escuchado?  
  
- Por supuesto que la escuché. Le dijo con tono desafiante. - ¿O acaso tendré que llamar a la policía?  
  
- Me encantaría que lo hiciera señora.  
  
- Soujiro estaré bien enserio, vete a casa por favor...  
  
Éste lo dudo un momento, se encamino lentamente hacia la puerta. Y le dijo a Kaoru con un tono seco.  
  
- Vendré más tarde.  
  
Miyako se acercó a su hija, ya estaba preparada para gritarle de nuevo, pero no contaba con la reacción de Kaoru.  
  
- ¡No te acerques a mí! ¿me oyes? ¡Ya te he aguantado suficiente, a ti a Kosuke y a todos!  
  
La voz le temblaba, la acción de Kosuke era la acumulación de todo. Por un instante se preguntó si él se hubiera atrevido a ponerle una mano encima de haber vivido su padre. Pero eso ya no importaba. Con paso decidido se dirigió a un armario dónde su padre guardaba sus espadas. Su madre comenzó a gritar, todo había caído en el caos total.  
  
Tomó una espada, y en ese momento entró Yahiko al Dojo, se quedó boquiabierto te ver aquella escena.  
  
- Pero ¿qué demonios? ¡Kaoru, que piensas hacer!  
  
Yahiko no reconoció la expresión de Kaoru. Y por supuesto que no iba a permitir que su hermana cometiera una tontería.  
  
  
  
  
  
Continuará ..  
  
  
  
Bueno aquí está el cuarto capítulo espero que haya sido de su agrado. Este capítulo es particularmente dramático jaja. Ya pronto Kenshin y Kaoru se encontrarán de nuevo wajaja.  
  
Tardé un poco en escribirlo por que en la escuela me traen looooca @_@ jiji Y manden sus reviews si si si??? ^_________^  
  
También muuuuchas muuuuchas gracias a las personas que me han mandado sus comentarios al respecto. Y quiero contestar algunos  
  
Mer .- Bueno jaja quisiera contestar a todas tus preguntas, lo único que puedo decir es que Misao y Aoshi no aparecerán en la historia, bueno hasta ahora no, tal vez cambie de parecer y los incluya, pero hasta el momento noup. Muuuchas gracias por todos tus comentarios. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y mandes un review^_____^  
  
Madam Spooky.- Kenshin y Kaoru ya pronto se encontrarán de nuevo y es cuando comienza lo bueno jiji. Gracias por tus comentarios y espero que te haya gustado el cap (  
  
Chizuru.- Sip soy mala wajaja, no apoyo a Tomoe, sorry a los fans de Tomoe, al contrario Kenshin y Kaoru por siempre!!!! ( Considero que es un buen triángulo amoroso. Espero que sigas leyendo mi historia y sea de tu agrado^_____^  
  
Y les pido de nuevo manden sus reviews. Porfaaaaa ya saben que son muy importantes para mí. ^______^!!!!  
  
Fuusina ^.~ 


	5. El momento de partir ha llegado

En el capítulo anterior:  
  
Kaoru, con paso decidido se dirigió a un armario dónde su padre guardaba sus espadas. Su madre comenzó a gritar, todo había caído en el caos total.  
  
Tomó una espada, y en ese momento entró Yahiko al Dojo, se quedó boquiabierto de ver aquella escena.  
  
- Pero ¿qué demonios? ¡Kaoru, que piensas hacer!  
  
Yahiko no reconoció la expresión de Kaoru. Y por supuesto que no iba a permitir que su hermana cometiera una tontería.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
Capítulo 5  
  
El momento de partir ha llegado  
  
**Este capítulo tiene escenas con contenido de violencia, consideré prudente hacer esta aclaración, en caso de que esto te moleste.**  
Yahiko observó la expresión Kaoru, sus ojos eran distintos, la persona que él tenía enfrente, no era su hermana.  
  
- ¡No te metas en esto Yahiko! Contestó Kaoru apuntándole con la espada para que comprendiera que ella no estaba jugando.  
  
- ¡Kaoru te has vuelto loca, dame eso! Le dijo acercándose a ella para tratar de quitarle el arma.  
  
Ella clavó su mirada en la de Yahiko de manera desafiante.  
  
- No respondo por lo que te pueda hacer, apártate, ahora..  
  
Yahiko no sabía que hacer su hermana estaba totalmente fuera de control, se había creado un incómodo silencio el cual fue interrumpido cuando su madre, presa del pánico gritó.  
  
- ¡Quiere matar a Kosuke!  
  
Kaoru la miró con rabia, una rabia acumulada durante meses y nacida de la impotencia y desesperación, de la tristeza por la muerte de su padre, y el sufrimiento de que Kosuke destruyera todo lo que Hishiro había construido con tanto esfuerzo. En el rostro de la chica apareció un esbozo de una sonrisa amarga, un poco irónica.  
  
- ¿Qué si lo mataré? Dijo en un tono sarcástico. - Vaya que si lo haré.  
  
Yahiko, estaba muy preocupado por lo que Kosuke le hubiera hecho a su hermana, sabía que su cuñado bebía en exceso, pero no entendía la reacción de Kaoru.  
  
- ¿Pero qué te hizo?  
  
- Kaoru volviéndolo a mirar a los ojos, le contestó con la misma ironía con la que se había dirigido a su madre.  
  
- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a él querido hermanito? Sus hermosos ojos azules se habían convertido en dos témpanos de hielo.  
  
- ¡No le creas! Dijo Miyako ¡Miente!  
  
- ¡¿Porqué lo dices mamá?! ¿Por qué piensas que Kosuke no es capaz de hacerme daño? ¿Porqué soy yo, la que siempre tiene que hacer todo mal?- le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, le dolía demasiado reconocer que su madre al parecer había dejado de quererla.  
  
-Recuerda cuando yo era pequeña, entonces me creías ¿verdad? Me decías que nunca te contaba mentiras como Yahiko o como Ayame, y nunca lo hice, entonces, ¡¿porqué no me crees ahora?!  
  
Por un instante Kaoru estuvo a punto de derrumbarse.  
  
- ¿Por qué me odias tanto ahora? Desde que murió papá, has actuado como si yo te hubiera hecho algo.  
  
Finalmente su madre le contestó a su pregunta con todo el resentimiento que llevaba por dentro.  
  
- ¡Tú sabes perfectamente lo que hiciste! ¡Engatusar a tu padre, para que al final todo lo que él tenía, fuera tuyo!  
  
Kaoru no entendió ni una palabra, lo que decía su madre no tenía sentido.  
  
- Pero.... ¿de qué estás hablando madre?  
  
- Sabes muy bien de que estoy hablando, ¡pero no tendrás nada!, ¿me escuchaste? ¡Nada, mientras yo viva!  
  
Kaoru no le dio ni la más mínima importancia a esta amenaza, se dio la media vuelta, decidida a encontrar a Kosuke. Yahiko miró confundido a su madre y salió corriendo tras de Kaoru. Sin embargo, ésta fue más rápida y Yahiko no pudo ni siquiera acercarse a ella. Él comprendió que algo muy grave había ocurrido pero no sabía que, estaba demasiado confundido, solo sabía que debía detenerla antes de que le hiciera daño a Kosuke o incluso a Ayame.  
  
Kosuke se encontraba por unas bodegas en los campos de arroz, observó que alguien se acercaba, inmediatamente reconoció que era Kaoru y llevaba una espada consigo. Sin pensarlo dos veces sacó una escopeta que tenía escondida en una de las bodegas, la había conseguido en el mercado negro y sabía que le sería útil algún día.  
  
Cuando Kaoru logró llegar hacia donde estaba Kosuke le apuntó con la espada.  
  
- ¡Deja eso Kaoru! Le gritó Yahiko desesperado.  
  
Kosuke la miró sonriendo, estaba ebrio como de costumbre, pero las manos no le temblaron cuando sacó la escopeta, apuntándole a Kaoru.  
  
- Vaya vaya, cuánto me alegro de verte preciosa. ¿A qué se debe tu visita?  
  
- Kosuke suelta esa escopeta, déjate de tonterías, dijo Yahiko asustado.  
  
De pronto el joven miró a su hermana y comprendió lo que había sucedido, sintió el impulso de arrebatarle la espada a Kaoru y matarlo él mismo.  
  
- He venido a darte las gracias por lo de anoche, y puedo asegurarte que nunca lo intentarás repetir con nadie más. Añadió Kaoru sin titubear un instante, ella quería infundirle miedo que le suplicara perdón, pero nada de esto sucedió en cambio Kosuke solo se limitó a mirarla con una sonrisa burlona.  
  
Al ver esto Kaoru intentó un ataque con la espada, la escopeta de Kosuke no la intimidaba en lo más mínimo, pero falló. Kosuke dio dos disparos, uno pasó rozando la mejilla de Kaoru, mientas que el segundo, se impacto contra el pecho de Yahiko. Kaoru observó horrorizada como su hermano se desplomaba. La bala lo había matado en el instante. Kaoru inmediatamente corrió junto al cuerpo de su hermano y lo tomó en sus brazos, su hermano había muerto y todo por su culpa, era como si ella lo hubiera matado. Estaba en total shock.  
  
Kosuke inmediatamente fue a llamar al jefe de policía, la situación se había salido totalmente de control.  
  
El jefe de policía llegó media hora después, Kaoru aun sostenía a Yahiko en brazos, su Yukata estaba manchada de sangre, mientras que su expresión estaba en blanco. La apartaron de allí y le comenzaron a hacer muchas preguntas. Ella no escuchaba lo que le estaban diciendo, no sentía nada, lo único que podía percibir era los sollozos de Ayame y los gritos histéricos de su madre. Sabía que, había cometido algo imperdonable. Se la llevaron a la jefatura y la siguieron interrogando, querían acusarla de intento de asesinato. Soujiro se enteró de inmediato así que se dirigió a la jefatura para apoyar a su amiga, durante toda la noche no se apartó de ella. El jefe de policía se percató de que Kaoru tenía marcas que indicaban que había sido golpeada la muchacha estaba al borde del colapso así que decidió parar el interrogatorio y le permitió quedarse en casa de los Seta.  
  
Al día siguiente Kosuke consiguió retirar la acusación, ya que sabía que si investigaban más a fondo se sabría que él era el culpable de la muerte de Yahiko.  
  
Se cerró el caso y se calificó la muerte de Yahiko como accidental y Kosuke fue acusado de intento violación hacia una menor. Kaoru no volvió a ver a su madre, y a su hermana hasta el funeral de Yahiko al que acudió acompañada de Soujiro y Sarah. A la ceremonia asistieron amigos de Yahiko y su novia Tsubame, la cuál lloraba sin cesar.  
  
Yahiko fue enterrado junto a su padre. Fue un día que Kaoru jamás podría olvidar. La jóven permaneció un buen rato mirando al cielo, la vida era distinta, todo había cambiado, ya todo había terminado, ya no le quedaba nada.  
  
Solo el remordimiento, las mentiras y un gran dolor, el haber perdido a su padre y a su hermano. Toda su vida iba a cargar con la culpa, tendría que vivir sabiendo que su ira, había provocado la muerte de su hermano. Habría estado dispuesta a todo por evitarlo, incluso si eso significaba dejar a Kosuke sin castigo. De todos modos ya no podría hacer nada, no se le podía devolver la vida a Yahiko. Inmediatamente entendió que la vida de su hermano había terminado y la suya estaba marcada para siempre.  
  
Kaoru estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y no se percató de que su madre se acercaba hacia donde ella se encontraba.  
  
- No vuelvas al Dojo, ahora ya no está tu padre ni tu hermano, para defenderte.  
  
La joven inmediatamente la interrumpió, no quería escuchar un sermón más de parte de su madre.  
  
- No vas a tener que luchar contra mí madre, no quiero volver, el Dojo es todo tuyo, me voy, no me lo tenías que haber dicho.  
  
Soujiro se acercó a ella y le dijo suavemente.  
  
- Vamos Kaoru, ven conmigo.  
  
Las lágrimas resbalaban lentamente por sus mejillas. Kaoru permaneció en silencio durante el camino de vuelta a casa de los Seta. Al llegar allí, se fue a dar un largo paseo entre las hierbas, bordeando la orilla de un arroyo y cantando en voz baja las canciones que tanto le gustaban a su padre. Y fue cuando experimentó una gran soledad. Tenía que hacer lo que años atrás había prometido a su padre. Tenía que irse a otros lugares sola. Pero acompañada siempre por los recuerdos que en parte mitigaban su dolor pero eran al mismo tiempo eran su condena. Si tan solo no hubiera tenido ese arrebato de ira, si tan solo no hubiera sacado esa espada, Yahiko estaría vivo. Nada ni nadie podrían quitar ese remordimiento.  
  
- Adiós, Yahiko... adiós papá, los quiero, dijo en voz baja.  
  
Kaoru se quedó unos días con Sarah, ella hubiera querido marcharse después del entierro pero no se sentía lista. Acompañada de Soujiro fue por sus cosas al Dojo. En varias ocasiones había preguntado cuánto costaba viajar en barco hacia América. Ya tenía el dinero suficiente, así que era el momento de partir.  
  
-¿Pero a dónde irás? Le preguntó Sarah preocupada.  
  
Kaoru había escuchado de San Francisco, algunos japoneses partían para allá en busca de suerte así que ese sería su destino, por ahora, ya estaba decidida.  
  
- A San Francisco, buscaré un trabajo y cuando tenga el dinero suficiente iré a Hollywood.  
  
No tenía nada que perder y quería probar suerte.  
  
- Eres demasiado joven para vivir sola, le dijo Soujiro preocupado.  
  
Sarah no pudo contenerse y comenzó a llorar. Pero Kaoru sabía que podía enfrentarse a todo.  
  
- ¿Qué edad tenías cuando te alistaste en el ejército?  
  
- Dieciocho  
  
- Pues, eso debió de ser mucho más duro que vivir sola ¿no lo crees?  
  
- No se trata de eso. Yo no tuve más remedio que ir.  
  
- Lo mismo que yo.  
  
Soujiro percibió en ella una gran fuerza interior, era increíble la manera en que se había recuperado sabía que su sueño era lo único que la impulsaba a seguir, así que no tuvo más remedio que ceder. Sus amigos la acompañaron hasta el puerto de Osaka. El viaje fue largo, pero en ella comenzaba a surgir cierta emoción. Después de todo haría realidad su sueño. También tenía otro objetivo, ese nadie lo sabía era un secreto que celosamente guardaba, y era el encontrar a Kenshin. Al llegar al puerto Kaoru prometió que les escribiría. Nunca le habían agradado las despedidas.  
  
- Cuídate mucho, le dijo Soujiro. Era como una hermana para él, Kaoru por su parte los consideraba como su única familia, y se le partía el corazón tener que dejarlos, pero un mundo lleno de esperanzas y promesas le esperaba.  
  
Subió al barco y se despidió de su amigo con la mano, después contempló en silencio lo que alguna vez, fue su hogar, tal vez jamás regresaría. Pero no dejó que la tristeza la agobiara de nuevo. El mundo estaba lleno de hermosos lugares que deseaba ver. Tenía toda una vida por delante, estaba decidida a comenzar de nuevo.  
  
El barco fue un total descanso para ella, durante todo el viaje conoció personas maravillosas, todos fueron realmente amables con ella. Le escribía con mucha frecuencia a Soujiro y Sarah, nunca les preguntó por su madre o su hermana, realmente no quería saber de ellos.  
  
Conoció a un caballero inglés muy amable durante el trayecto, su manera de vestir y de comportarse le recordaba a Kenshin, era imposible no hacer comparaciones, aunque había pasado más de un año que no había tenido noticias del capitán Kenshin Himura, Kaoru lo tenía más presente que nunca. En una ocasión se lo comentó a su amigo inglés, con quién había entrañado una profunda amistad.  
  
- Señorita Kaoru durante todo el trayecto la he notado muy pensativa, no sé como decirle esto. sin que me considere un entrometido pero.  
  
Kaoru solo mostró una dulce sonrisa.  
  
- Puede llamarme Kaoru, no hay razón de tanta formalidad.  
  
- Tú puedes llamarme John, Kaoru.  
  
- Y no te preocupes John yo no te considero un entrometido, al contrario gracias por preocuparte por mí, está bien te lo confesaré, estaba pensando que te pareces a una persona que hace tiempo no veo, me recuerdas mucho a él, dijo en un tono un poco melancólico  
  
- Debe de ser alguien especial.  
  
Kaoru lo miró con extrañeza.  
  
- Pero, pero.. ¿Como sabes..?  
  
El joven inglés solo rió ante la expresión de sorpresa de su amiga.  
  
- Tranquila, lo sé, porque tu mirada cambió con el solo recordarlo, y te entiendo, yo también tengo una persona especial a la que estoy buscando.  
  
- ¡OH! Ya veo, espero que la encuentres.  
  
- Muchas gracias, yo también espero que lo encuentres.  
  
Sin duda el viaje, fue mucho mejor de lo que Kaoru esperaba. Había pasado un mes desde su partida, a veces por las noches los recuerdos de su padre y hermano agobiaban su mente. Así que salía a cubierta para admirar las estrellas y aquel implacable mar.  
  
El Barco llegó a su destino una hermosa mañana de abril.  
  
- Creo que es hora de despedirnos John..  
  
- Cuídate mucho Kaoru, pero no creo que sea una despedida, solo un hasta pronto.  
  
- Tienes razón, nos volveremos a ver algún día.  
  
Cuando bajó del barco miró todo su alrededor, era algo completamente nuevo para ella. Le daba un poco de miedo, pero al mismo tiempo era un sensación de aventura. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era encontrar un lugar en donde pasar la noche. Pero no sabía dónde buscarla. Un taxista que iba a lo lejos observó a la joven caminando insegura por las calles, le pareció realmente muy bonita, se veía que era extranjera por la vestimenta que portaba. Se paró a un costado de la calle y amablemente le preguntó.  
  
- ¿Oye necesitas ayuda? ¿Estás perdida?  
  
Kaoru al principio no entendió muy bien, estaba demasiado distraída. En varias ocasiones su amiga Sarah le enseño un poco inglés lo mismo que John.  
  
- Pues sí, bueno en realidad. yo. estoy buscando un lugar en donde hospedarme.  
  
El hombre inmediatamente supo que era extrajera por su acento extraño. Se preguntó que estaría haciendo una muchacha tan linda y tan joven sola en San Francisco.  
  
- Yo conozco una casa de huéspedes, ¿quieres que te lleve?  
  
- Pues sí. muchas gracias.  
  
El taxista había decididlo no cobrarle ni un centavo, tenía que hacerle el favor a esa niña, recién llegada a la ciudad.  
  
- Y dime, ¿has venido a visitar a alguien? De pronto se pregunto si aquella joven había escapado de su casa, tal vez sus padres estarían preocupados por ella.  
  
- No, no tengo familia aquí. Kaoru quería aparentar seguridad, no quería que aquel hombre se diera cuenta de lo inexperta que era.  
  
- ¿De donde eres?  
  
- Vengo de Tokio, Japón.  
  
El hombre estaba sorprendido, aunque ya sospechaba de eso por sus ropas orientales, esa niña había cruzado todo el pacífico.  
  
- Pues ya llegamos, esta es la casa de huéspedes, creo que te llevarás bien con la propietaria. Ella también es japonesa su nombre es Yumi Komagata.  
  
Kaoru observó la casa, era pequeña y sencilla, y estaba ubicada en el barrio chino, esto representó un alivio para ella, ya que se le facilitaba mucho más el chino que el inglés.  
  
- Muchas gracias, ¿cuánto le debo del viaje?  
  
- No te preocupes no me debes nada.  
  
- Pero es que...  
  
- No te preocupes, fue un placer haberte ayudado.  
  
El taxista bajó el equipaje de Kaoru y partió, dejándola frente a la casa de huéspedes.  
  
En el pórtico de ésta se encontraba una mujer de mediana edad, vestía un kimono rojo, era bella, pero su rostro lucía endurecido, tal vez a causa de los ratos amargos de la vida, no parecía tener mucho amigos.  
  
Tomó su equipaje y armándose de valor se acercó hacia la mujer.  
  
- Disculpe ¿usted es la señorita Yumi Komagata?  
  
- Así es, ¿Qué deseas?  
  
- Quisiera ver una habitación  
  
Yumi solo se limitó a mirarla con recelo, no muchas jóvenes japonesas estaban por ahí. Y menos en busca de una habitación.  
  
- ¿No se supone que tendrías que estar en la escuela?  
  
- No, ya la he terminado. Obviamente esto era una mentira, solo le faltaban unos meses para terminar sus cursos. - ¿Podría ver la habitación? No iba a permitir que la intimidara.  
  
- Tal vez ¿Tienes trabajo?  
  
Kaoru sonrió aparentando confianza. ¿Qué tal si le exigían trabajo para el alquiler de una habitación? Tenía miedo, pero decidió decir la verdad, por lo menos una parte de ella.  
  
- Todavía no. Acabo de llegar esta mañana, empezaré a buscarlo cuando tenga una habitación.  
  
- ¿De donde eres?  
  
- Vengo de Tokio  
  
- ¿Tus padres saben que estás aquí?  
  
Al igual que el taxista, temía que se hubiera fugado de casa.  
  
- Mis padres han muerto.  
  
Yumi se le quedó mirando un momento, no parecía que la estuviera engañando.  
  
Te ensañaré la habitación, ven conmigo. Kaoru sonrió, no había sido tan difícil, aunque esta mujer aparentaba mucha dureza sabía que en el fondo tenía un buen corazón. Mientras subía las escaleras, sólo podía pensar.  
  
*Lo hiciste Kaoru, lo hiciste, ahora debes de encontrar trabajo, y después... encontrar a Kenshin*  
Continuará...  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
Espero que les haya gustadoo^_____^!!! Y disculpen el retraso, lo que pasa es que ya voy a entrar a exámenes, y pues ya saben a estudiar -_____- Muuuuuchas gracias por sus reviews!!!! ( Muchísisisisismas gracias a Chizuru, mer, Madam Spooky, Kaily el Angel Diabolico y jennifer. ^______^!!!! Gracias por sus reviews, espero que el cap, haya sido de su agrado. Y ahora sí jaja lo prometo Kenshin ya se va a encontrar con Kaoru, solo esperen un poco más jeje.  
  
Y bueno ya lo saben. Manden Reviews!!!!!!!! Porfaaa porfaaaa porfaaaaaa si si si?????^_______^ en verdad son muy muy importantes para mí.  
  
Fuusina ^.~ 


	6. Un nuevo comienzo

En el capítulo anterior  
  
Yumi se le quedó mirando un momento, no parecía que la estuviera engañando.  
  
- Te ensañaré la habitación, ven conmigo.  
  
Kaoru sonrió, no había sido tan difícil, aunque esta mujer aparentaba mucha dureza sabía que en el fondo tenía un buen corazón. Mientras subía las escaleras, sólo podía pensar.  
  
*Lo hiciste Kaoru, lo hiciste, ahora debes de encontrar trabajo, y después... encontrar a Kenshin*  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Capítulo 6  
  
Un nuevo comienzo  
  
La habitación era una pequeña estancia con una modesta ventana. Había seis habitaciones iguales, con un solo baño en común. Yumi ocupaba una habitación con un baño en la planta principal, cerca de la cocina que, por un pequeño monto extra los inquilinos podrían utilizar. La habitación costaba 45 dólares al mes, no tenía apenas inmobiliario y daba a la parte trasera de la casa, por supuesto que esto no representó ningún inconveniente para Kaoru. No tenía a donde ir. Todo estaba muy limpio y su habitación constaba de una fuerte y sólida cerradura. Intuyó que ahí estaría segura.  
  
- Me pagarás un mes por adelantado en efectivo. Cuando quieras irte, me lo avisarás con dos semanas de anticipación.  
  
Yumi se mostraba complacida por su nueva huésped era una niña tranquila recién llegada a la ciudad. No toleraba que borrachos o prostitutas pidieran hospedaje, y nunca se los había dado, solo quería personas honradas y discretas como Kaoru. En el tercer piso habitaban dos ancianos y una joven. En el piso de Kaoru vivían tres chicas y un joven vendedor se seguros.  
  
- Si no consigues trabajo, no podrás quedarte, a menos que tengas dinero suficiente para pagar.  
  
- Encontraré un trabajo lo más pronto posible, dijo Kaoru mirándola directamente a los ojos. Sacó una pequeña bolsa de seda y sacó unos billetes.  
  
- Aquí tiene el dinero por adelantado.  
  
Yumi sonrió con satisfacción definitivamente no iba a haber problemas con esta chica.  
  
- ¿Hay algún restaurante por aquí cerca que necesite camareras?  
  
Yumi se quedó pensativa un rato, sabía de algunos que ofrecían trabajo en el centro de al ciudad.  
  
- Puede que en el centro encuentres trabajo.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Kaoru se dispuso a encontrar trabajo, pero no consiguió que la contrataran en ningún sitio, a pesar de su corta experiencia como camarera en el Akabeko. Ni si quiera quisieron que les dejara el número de teléfono en la casa en donde se hospedaba. Vencida por el desánimo regresó a la casa de huéspedes. Yumi estaba como de costumbre sentada en el porche de la casa.  
  
- ¿Encontraste trabajo?  
  
Observó como su joven huésped subió la escalera de manera lenta, ni siquiera se molestó en contestar su pregunta.  
  
Kaoru pasó dos semanas recorriendo las calles. Temía no encontrar trabajo. Una noche regresó a casa muy tarde, tras haber intentado encontrar un empleo como friega platos en el Barrio Chino. En todas partes le negaban el empleo, o no tenía el color de piel adecuado o no hablaba el idioma exigido. Yumi compadeciéndose de ella le había prestado un poco de ropa occidental, vestía una falda azul, una blusa blanca y calzaba unos viejos zapatos blancos. Su vestuario estaba muy lejos de los elegantes atuendos de las mujeres de San Francisco, pero le daba igual. Quería encontrar trabajo y esta dispuesta a cualquier cosa, incluso a fregar suelos. Tenía que comer y pagar la habitación, aunque para ello tuviera que renunciar a sus sueños sobre Hollywood. Mientras caminaba por las calles del centro observó un rótulo que decía simplemente "Sagara´s" con letras rojo neón. Kaoru entró con cierta curiosidad, sin preocuparse por las miradas de las parejas que salían. Iban todas muy bien vestidas y algunas mujeres lucían unos vestidos de noche. De pronto el mesero se acercó a ella y le preguntó bruscamente que quería.  
  
- No se puede entrar aquí sin pareja.  
  
No quería a curiosos ni a huérfanos en aquel restaurante.  
  
-¿Qué quieres? Le pregunto de manera despectiva el mesero.  
  
Kaoru lo miró directamente a los ojos, procurando no prestarle mucho atención al temblor que tenía en sus rodillas.  
  
- Un trabajo señor, haré lo que sea: fregar platos, servir mesas, cualquier cosa.., necesito un empleo..  
  
El hombre la miró detenidamente, la muchacha era bonita y tenía una mirada conmovedora. Estaba a punto de rechazarla, pero pensó que a Sano quizá le agradaría. Consultó su reloj y se pregunto si todavía se encontraba el jefe, pero ya era demasiado tarde. - ¿Has trabajado alguna vez en un restaurante? Notó que la muchacha poseía cierta seguridad a pesar del nerviosismo que mostraba. -¿Tienes experiencia como camarera?  
  
- Sí Contestó sin atreverse a decir que alguna vez había trabajado en el Akabeko.  
  
- ¿Cuántos años tienes?  
  
- dieciocho contestó Kaoru, mintiendo con descaro.  
  
El hombre comenzó a reír.  
  
- Disculpa jovencita si he sido un poco rudo, mira mi nombre es Tsunan Tsukioka. Y para trabajar aquí debes de tener 21 años por lo menos, esa es la ley.  
  
- Pues entonces, tengo 21 años..por favor en verdad necesito un empleo.. Añadió Kaoru mirándolo fijamente.  
  
- *Sano me despedirá*.  
  
- Trabajaré mucho. Lo juro. Pruébeme unos días, una semana. Lo que sea...  
  
Tsunan quedó pensativo un momento * Es demasiado joven y vulnerable, debe de hacerle mucha falta un empleo. Qué demonios, le diré a Sano y en caso de que no sirvieran la despedirán y punto.*  
  
- De acuerdo. Vuelve mañana por la tarde. Una de las chicas te dará un uniforme. Procura maquillarte un poco. Con esa cara, pareces una niña.  
  
- Si señor, dijo Kaoru con una gran sonrisa.  
  
Tsunan la miraba fijamente, apenas tenía 18 años y era una niña realmente bonita. Si Sano se enteraba que estaba contratando a una niña que no tenía edad legal para trabajar, seguramente lo mataría.  
  
- Preséntate aquí a las cuatro en punto.  
  
- Claro que sí, señor y muchas gracias.  
  
Era un milagro que la hubieran aceptado. Y antes de que Tsunan cambiara de idea salió corriendo a toda prisa de aquel lugar. Cuando llegó a la casa de huéspedes inmediatamente quiso decirle a Yumi sobre su nuevo trabajo.  
  
- ¿Es un trabajo honrado? Preguntó Yumi mirándola de reojo.  
  
Kaoru hizo un gesto de enojo respecto a esa pregunta se sentía un poco ofendida.  
  
. No es por ofenderte linda, pero muchas chicas se van por el mal camino, tú sabes a lo que me refiero. - Trabajo en un restaurante. dijo Kaoru con gran orgullo.  
  
- ¿En qué?  
  
- Sirviendo mesas  
  
Yumi sonrió - Muy bien, procura que te paguen. Dentro de dos días tendrás que pagarme el alquiler. Terminando de decir esto se dirigió a la cocina de nuevo.  
  
A la tarde siguiente Kaoru se dirigió al centro y a su primer día de trabajo en el Sagara´s. Se preguntaba si sería muy distinto de lo que hacía el Akabeko. Se presentó a las cuatro en punto, peinada como lo hacía siempre con el cabello recogido hacia atrás y su listón azul de la suerte. Los labios los tenía pintados de rojo carmín que le hacían aparentar un poco de más edad.  
  
La recibió Tsunan y la encomendó con una camarera llamada Megumi. Que llevaba 3 años viviendo en San Francisco. Su sueño había sido convertirse en bailarina, y conocía a Sanosuke desde hacía mucho tiempo. Ellos eran inseparables, escaparon de Japón por problemas familiares. Habían llegado juntos a San Francisco y mantenían una relación desde hace 5 años.  
  
Megumi estudió con detenimiento a Kaoru, le entregó un uniforme limpio y le mostró la cocina.  
  
- A las ocho hay mucho trabajo, hacia las 10 de la noche ya todo está más tranquilo. Después vienen los clientes del espectáculo de medianoche.  
  
Kaoru comprendió que se trataba de una sala de fiestas con restaurante. Confiaba en conservar su trabajo allí. Conoció a todos los camareros y camareras, los cocineros y los friega platos de la cocina, comprendió que el ambiente le gustaría. De pronto recordó que no sabía cuanto le pagarían. Megumi le respondió que podría quedarse con las propinas. También le explicó que si alguien se emborrachaba y la molestaba bastaba con que le dijera a Tsunan o a alguno de los camareros.  
  
- Es un sitio muy agradable, le dijo Megumi, - Sano es un buen tipo, no permite que se metan mucho con nosotras ya verás que te gustará.  
  
- ¿Ya has trabajado en un lugar como éste?  
  
- Pues..en realidad trabajé en un restaurante popular de Tokio, contestó Kaoru bajando un poco la voz.  
  
Megumi sonrió y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro. - Pues entonces tendrás mucho que aprender Kaoru, fíjate en mí, yo te enseñaré.  
  
Kaoru estaba muy agradecida de poder contar con la ayuda de Megumi, sobretodo cuando llegaron los clientes de medianoche. Al principio fue un poco difícil servir a las mesas bajo la vigilante mirada de Tsunan. Trataba de recordar los platos que le pedían y cuando terminó de servir a la última mesa, comprendió que lo había hecho bien. En esa noche había ganado casi la mitad del alquiler lo que la tenía muy satisfecha para haber sido su primer día de trabajo.  
  
- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? Le dijo amablemente Megumi.  
  
Kaoru aceptó amablemente, cuando llegaron a la casa de huéspedes, Kaoru estaba agorada, le dolían mucho los pies y solo quería descansar.  
  
- Gracias por acompañarme- le dijo a su nueva amiga.  
  
- No tienes que agradecerme nada, ¿vives aquí? Preguntó Megumi con cierta curiosidad, contemplando la casa de huéspedes ¿con tus padres?  
  
- No, dijo Kaoru sacudiendo la cabeza, tengo una habitación alquilada. - Buenas noches Megumi.  
  
Por primera vez aquella noche Kaoru pudo dormir, rendida por el cansancio. Tenía trabajo y había ganado un pequeña fortuna en propinas. Antes de quedarse dormida, pensó que San Francisco le agradaba, era muy distinto al dojo, pero era exactamente lo que ella quería.  
  
Kaoru conoció a Sanosuke una semana después de haber empezado a trabajar en su restaurante. Sano ya había oído muchos comentarios y sentía curiosidad por conocer a la joven de la que tanto se hablaba. La joven estaba sirviendo mesas como de costumbre, cuando observó que Megumi habla con un hombre muy alto y delgado, tenía el cabello un poco despeinado y su extraño peinado hizo que a Kaoru se le escapara una pequeña risa. Megumi le hizo señas de que se acercara. Por un momento temió que el dueño se hubiera enterado de que no tenía siquiera dieciocho años y quisiera despedirla.  
  
- Kaoru te presento a Sanosuke, el jefe.  
  
Kaoru estrechó su mano un poco asustada, pero la sonrisa de Sanosuke le disipó todo sus temores.  
  
- Hola, Sanosuke  
  
- Me han dicho que has estado haciendo un buen trabajo. ¿Te gusta trabajar aquí?  
  
- Sí, mucho contestó Kaoru con una tímida sonrisa.  
  
- Megumi me dice que sabes cantar un poco, dijo como si quisiera quitarle importancia al asunto de momento - ¿Has pensado alguna vez en cantar en un escenario?  
  
Kaoru sacudió la cabeza, y miró a Megumi sin saber que decir. - Quizá te gustaría, podríamos sacarte una noche al escenario a ver si te gusta.  
  
Kaoru sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, le gustaba cantar, y la idea de hacerlo ante público le entusiasmaba.  
  
- Me gustaría dijo Kaoru riendo un poco. Pero y ¿si me arrojan huevos?  
  
- Pues, te retiramos y ya, dijo con una gran sonrisa - Entonces ¿estás de acuerdo?  
  
- De acuerdo  
  
Mientras Sanosuke se retiraba Kaoru volvió a mirar a Megumi  
  
- ¿Crees que podré?  
  
- No te preocupes. Lo harás muy bien. Cuando te oigan esa voz los volverás locos. Te enseñaré algunos pasos de baile y les encantarás.  
  
Al día siguiente muy temprano en la mañana practicaron el en escenario. Megumi le enseño como moverse, como sostener el micrófono y a dar los pasos de baile necesarios para seguir el ritmo de la música. Después le dijo que se sentara en una silla junto al piano.  
  
- Bien ahora hagamos una prueba con el piano. Canta algo que te guste.  
  
Kaoru dio un profundo respiro y eligió una canción que su padre le había enseñado. Al terminar de cantar Megumi se le quedó mirando en silencio. Era mucho mejor de lo que ella sospechaba.  
  
- Nunca pensé que pudieras cantar así. Tienes que grabar un disco Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru se encogió de hombros - Puede que algún día, dijo dudándolo.  
  
Aquella noche Megumi le comunicó a Sanosuke la noticia que él esperaba.  
  
- Tienes a una auténtica triunfadora. Tiene una voz que te encantará. Al día siguiente Sanosuke bajó de su oficina a escucharla, definitivamente era fantástica. Era perfecto para lo que él necesitaba,  
  
Pasaron dos semanas practicando por la mañanas. Un jueves por la noche Kaoru comprendió que ya estaba lista. Había ensayado veinte canciones con Megumi. Esta iba a ser su gran noche. Sanosuke estaba muy nervioso, de su primera actuación dependerían muchas cosas.  
  
- Buena suerte, le dijo Megumi en voz baja mientras que Kaoru subía al escenario con una vestido azul pálido que le habían prestado. Megumi la había maquillado un poco, y también le sugirió otro peinado, le soltó el cabello y le levantó un mechón con un hermoso prendedor. El público la miraba expectante, en cuanto se encendieron las luces e inicio la música, la jóven se olvidó de todo y cantó con todo el sentimiento de su corazón.  
  
La potencia y emoción de su voz conmovió a todos los presentes. Al terminar los aplausos fueron ensordecedores. Entonces Kaoru compendió que estaba donde le correspondía. Ni siquiera necesitaba ir a Hollywood, le bastaba aquella gente y aquél lugar en ese momento.  
  
Después de que todos los clientes se marcharon Megumi se acercó a ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Sanosuke se acercó a ella y le dio una palmada en la espalda, preguntándole seriamente.  
  
- ¿Has pensado en ser cantante?  
  
- No, señor. Contestó mientras pensaba *Yo quiero ser actriz, no cantante*  
  
Pero aun así estaba muy emocionada, parte de su sueño se había hecho realidad. Al regresar a la casa de huéspedes aquella noche. Yumi estaba sentada en el pórtico de la casa como de costumbre. Observó su cara de satisfacción y le preguntó.  
  
- ¿Porqué estás tan contenta? ¿Conseguiste novio? Le preguntó con cierto sarcasmo.  
  
Al escuchar eso Kaoru sintió como un pequeño dolor le atravesó el corazón, inmediatamente recordó a Kenshin, pero decidió quitarse ese pensamiento de la cabeza.  
  
- No, algo mucho mejor que eso. Esta noche he empezado a hacer una cosa distinta. Y en su rostro volvió a aparecer una sonrisa al recordar los aplausos en el restaurante de Sano.  
  
- No estarás haciendo algo malo ¿verdad? Preguntó Yumi frunciendo el ceño. Temía que la chica se fuera por caminos equivocados.  
  
- Claro que no.  
  
- ¿Qué haces entonces?  
  
- Esta noche me han dejado cantar.  
  
Yumi la miró asombrada nunca imagino que tuviera talento. Kaoru iba a subir las escaleras cuando Yumi le dijo.  
  
- Vamos baja y cuéntamelo todo.  
  
Ella estaba demasiado cansada pero no se negó.  
  
- Pero dime, ¿tu si sabes cantar?  
  
- Pues si, bastante bien creo. Al público pareció gustarle mucho.  
  
- Pues hazme una demostración, quiero oírte cantar.  
  
Kaoru soltó una carcajada, es que aquí no es lo mismo.  
  
- ¿Y porqué no? Al igual que todas las personas yo también tengo oído así que canta, te diré si me gusta.  
  
Kaoru cerró los ojos, trató de recordar los sentimientos experimentados en el escenario. Lentamente comenzó a cantar una de sus baladas favoritas, allí no había vestido azul, ni luces. Pero eso no importaba, por un momento la presencia de Yumi se esfumó, y sentía la presencia de su padre a su lado. Cuando terminó, ninguna de las dos pudo articular ni una palabra.  
  
- Cantas muy bien...nunca me lo habías dicho.  
  
- Usted nunca me lo preguntó.  
  
Yumi se dirigió a un pequeño aparador y sacó una botella de vino.  
  
- Bebamos un poco para celebrar tu triunfo, solo será una copa porque eres una niña aún.  
  
Kaoru no pudo negarse, así que aceptó amablemente la copa de vino. La botella estaba semivacía y Yumi la guardaba para ocasiones especiales, era jerez.  
  
Las dos le dieron un sorbo a la copa y Yumi le preguntó.  
  
- ¿Cuanto te pagan?  
  
- Nada, quiero decir, no más de lo que cobraba antes. Es divertido hacerlo, me gusta y nada más.  
  
Yumi la miró con cierta desaprobación.  
  
- Ganarán mucho dinero contigo ¿sabes?  
  
A Kaoru no le gustó escuchar esto, le desagradaba cobrar por algo que disfrutaba hacer. Y se pregunto si verdaderamente así la veían sus amigos del restaurante, solo como un negocio, no como la persona sino como un objeto que les dejaría ganancias. Por un momento Kaoru no supo que decir.  
  
- De todos modos...el restaurante de Sanosuke está siempre lleno. Dijo un poco confundida.  
  
- Serás famosa, y cuándo lo seas recuerda que yo te lo dije.  
  
Kaoru le sonrió.  
  
- Muy bien ahora ve a descansar.  
  
- Gracias por el vino. Subió a su habitación y apagó la luz, se quedó pensando en el dojo. Estaba muy lejos de casa y sintió un poco de nostalgia. Cuando cerró los ojos recordó aquel lejano día cuando habló con Kenshin, en su árbol de cerezos. Hacía un año que no lo veía. Se preguntó donde estaría y si se acordaba de ella, no era muy probable, pero ella lo hacía en todo momento, incluso esa noche su corazón había cantado para él. Cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormida comprendió que no podría olvidarlo jamás.  
Continuará....  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Aquí está otro capítulo, disculpen la tardanza jeje pero prometo escribir el otro mucho más rápido, y ahora sí lo prometo Kenshin y Kaoru se van a encontrar en el próximo capítulo, prometido jeje.  
  
Muuuuuchas gracias por sus reviews!!!!! ^_________^ gracias gracias gracias!!!!! Muchas gracias a mer, Madam Spooky, Jennifer y Chizuru. Gracias por sus comentarios espero que sigan leyendo mi historia!!^________^  
  
Y por favor dejen sus reviews son muuy muuuuy importantes para mí si si si???  
  
Fuusina ^.~ 


	7. Un dulce y amargo reencuentro

- Serás famosa, y cuándo lo seas recuerda que yo te lo dije.  
  
Kaoru le sonrió.  
  
- Muy bien ahora ve a descansar.  
  
- Gracias por el vino.  
  
Subió a su habitación y apagó la luz, se quedó pensando en el dojo. Estaba muy lejos de casa y sintió un poco de nostalgia. Cuando cerró los ojos recordó aquel lejano día cuando habló con Kenshin, en su árbol de cerezos. Hacía un año que no lo veía. Se preguntó dónde estaría y si se acordaba de ella, no era muy probable, pero ella lo hacía en todo momento, incluso esa noche su corazón había cantado para él. Cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormida comprendió que no podría olvidarlo jamás.  
  
Capítulo 7  
  
Un dulce y amargo reencuentro  
  
Cada año el bufete de Anderson organizaba una cena a la que estaban obligados a asistir los miembros más jóvenes. Para Kenshin Himura esto era una estupidez, pero tras pensarlo un par de veces decidió invitar a Tomoe Barkley. La había invitado unas cuantas veces a tomar una copa. Ella iba una vez al mes a Nueva York para visitar a su hermano, y siempre que llegaba a la cuidad le llamaba a Kenshin. En tales ocasiones él la invitaba a cenar, a Kenshin le agradaba su compañía, pero sabía que Tomoe buscaba más de lo que él estaba dispuesto a darle. Para evitar decepcionarla, procuraba no comprometerse demasiado. Aún tenía sus ideas de la clase de chica que él buscaba. Y Tomoe no se ajustaba para nada a su patrón, aunque a veces no estaba muy seguro.  
  
Pese a todo eso la llevó a la cena del bufete, una vez allí Tomoe le comentó que saldría pronto de vacaciones de la Universidad e iría a San Francisco para visitar a sus padres.  
  
- ¿Porqué no vienes? Le preguntó la joven con inocencia.  
  
- No puedo, le contestó él con su habitual tono cortante.  
  
- Claro que puedes Kenshin, vamos serán solo unos días.  
  
La muchacha jamás aceptaba un no como respuesta.  
  
- No todo el mundo puede pasar el verano sin trabajar Tomoe, Kenshin esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, -soy fanático del trabajo, tú misma me lo has dicho.  
  
- También lo es mi padre y hasta él se toma dos meses de descaso.  
  
- Yo no estoy en las mismas condiciones que tu padre, él es un gran juez y yo un simple abogado.  
  
Tomoe tomó la mano de Kenshin y entrelazó sus fríos dedos con los de él.  
  
- Espere unos años, señor Himura, usted tiene mucho camino por delante.  
  
- Tal vez...., pero intuyo otras posibilidades en mi futuro.  
  
- Pero no cambies el tema Kenshin, que me dices de ir a San Francisco, tenemos una excelente casa de verano, estoy segura de que mi padre estará encantado de verte.  
  
Tomoe observó que la mirada de su acompañante estaba perdida, Kenshin estaba sumido en sus pensamientos nuevamente.  
  
- Vamos Kenshin despierta, dijo ella soltando una carcajada, - No sé porque tengo la impresión de que vas por la vida esperando escuchar arpas, violines o coros de ángeles, temo decirte que la vida no es eso. No son necesarios los violines ni los ángeles para mí, basta con un buen trabajo y amigos agradables.  
  
- Puede que tengas razón dijo él. Pero no estaba convencido, él seguía creyendo en todo eso y en los sueños por supuesto. Su consuelo era pensar en la hermosa niña del dojo Kamiya, ella había sido la única persona que le había hecho escuchar violines y coros de ángeles, nadie más lo había hecho, la había visto hace un poco más de un año y le recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer, sentada debajo de su árbol de cerezos, mirándole como si quisiera grabarlo en su corazón para siempre. Todavía recordaba el color de sus ojos.  
  
Tomoe sacándolo de sus pensamientos dijo - Serás un excelente abogado, pero despierto sueñas demasiado.  
  
Kenshin la miró con extrañeza, - Acaso ¿debo de darle las gracias por lo primero y disculparme por lo segundo?  
  
- No te disculpes y ven a San Francisco conmigo.  
  
- Si voy, tus padres creerán que estamos comprometidos.  
  
- Yo lo arreglaré.  
  
-¿Qué les dirás?  
  
-Que tenías ciertos asuntos que resolver en San Francisco y pasaste a visitarnos de paso, ¿qué te parece?  
  
- Lo pensaré.  
  
- ¡Perfecto! Le diré a mamá que vienes.  
  
- ¡Tomoe! Te he dicho que lo pensaría.  
  
Kenshin miró a través de la ventanilla del avión en que viajaba a California, finalmente había accedido a ir, tras varias llamadas de Tomoe desde San Francisco. Sólo le habían concedido una semana de vacaciones. Hubiera deseado que ese avión lo hubiera llevado hasta Japón para ver a Soujiro, Sarah, pero sobretodo a Kaoru. La chica tendría ya 18 años, y Kenshin se preguntaba como habría cambiado en este tiempo, si seguía tan hermosa como él la recordaba. De haberle contado aquella historia a Tomoe se hubiera burlado de él, ansiaba con toda su alma poder verla de nuevo, pero no lo creía posible.  
  
Cuando el avión tomara tierra, alquilaría un automóvil y se dirigiría inmediatamente a la casa de Tomoe. Una vez en el aeropuerto de San Francisco, fue al mostrador de la agencia de alquiler de automóviles. De pronto a sus espaldas escuchó una conocida voz.  
  
- ¿Quieres que te lleve?  
  
Kenshin estaba sorprendido.- Tomoe ¿qué haces aquí?  
  
- He venido por ti, sospeche que estarías cansado por el viaje.  
  
- Muchas gracias Tomoe.  
  
Se dirigieron a recoger el equipaje inmediatamente, ya con su maleta en mano Kenshin siguió a Tomoe hasta el automóvil.  
  
La chica ya estaba preparándose para conducir, cuando Kenshin amablemente se ofreció a hacerlo.  
  
- ¿Seguro que no estás cansado?  
  
Él la miró sonriendo, y de pronto se alegró de estar en San Francisco.  
  
Llegaron a la casa de verano de los Barkley pasada ya la media noche, pero la madre de Tomoe los esperaba con chocolate caliente y bocadillos. Y Kenshin los devoró con gran apetito  
  
Más tarde llegó Hiroshi, el hermano mayor de Tomoe. Al día siguiente irían a pescar al lago e invitaron a Kenshin a que les acompañara. Era una vida privilegiada sin duda, llena de risas e interesantes personas. Durante su estancia en la hermosa casa, Kenshin mantuvo largas conversaciones con el juez, habían construido un cierto lazo familiar. La semana pasó volando y Kenshin se lamentó por esto, ya que no le apetecía regresar a Nueva York, quería seguir en ese mágico lugar, con ese lago y su magnífica vegetación, sin duda era el lugar más hermoso que había visto o por lo menos uno de los más bellos. Siempre le habían agradado esos ambientes, durante la guerra siempre se había dado tiempo para ver el mar, y era una locura que durante el ataque a Pearl Harbor en medio de todo ese caos él contemplara la hermosura del mar, pero sabía muy bien que si no hubiera sido por eso y gracias a sus amigos se hubiera vuelto loco, de pronto la voz de Tomoe interrumpió sus pensamientos.  
  
- ¿Porqué no pides otra semana de descanso? Le sugirió Tomoe mientras tomaba el sol en su pequeño bote, y Kenshin remaba plácidamente.  
  
- No creo que les hiciera mucha gracia. - No quiero que te vayas Kenshin, le dijo ella mirándolo por un instante con tristeza, era extraño que ella mostrara sus emociones. Por lo general su mirada era fría y distante.  
  
- ¿Rodeada por tu familia y tantos amigos?  
  
Sin embargo Kenshin comenzó a sentir cierta nostalgia, no quería dejarla tampoco, reconocía que la echaría de menos.  
  
Sin duda el lago tenía un ambiente mágico, y por fin Kenshin tras pensarlo un poco dijo lo que Tomoe estaba esperando escuchar desde que lo conoció.  
  
- Tomoe...Yo tengo algo que decirte....no sé por donde empezar, pero creo que estoy enamorado de ti.  
  
- Te ha costado mucho Kenshin, replico ella con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
- Es que eso no se puede tomar a la ligera. En ese momento comprendió que tenía que tomar una decisión, era un hombre maduro, iba a cumplir ya los 28 años y no había formalizado una relación, Tomoe era una chica estupenda, y tal como ella lo había dicho, juntos podrían hacer grandes proyectos así que decidió dar el gran paso.  
  
- Tomoe, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?  
  
Ella lo miró sorprendida no esperaba esa pregunta.  
  
- Kenshin yo, no sé que decirte  
  
Él se levanto e hincó una rodilla, sonriendo, y tomando su mano le pregunto.  
  
- ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?  
  
- ¡Sí!. Contestó ella, abrazándolo con tal entusiasmo que poco faltó para que el pequeño bote se volcara.  
  
- ¡Tomoe, el bote se volcará!  
  
- Lo siento amor mío es que, estoy tan feliz.  
  
Regresaron a la orilla para comunicar la nueva noticia a la familia. Mientras amarraban la embarcación, Kenshin esta un poco cohibido. Le resultaba un tanto difícil compartir esos momentos tan privados con la familia de Tomoe. Pero en la vida de los Barkley nada era privado.  
  
El juez se encontraba hablando por teléfono con un socio en Washington, cuando vio entrar a su hija radiante y llena de felicidad.  
  
- Dime ¿qué pasa Tomoe?  
  
- Kenshin acaba de proponerme matrimonio, dijo mirando a su futuro esposo como buscando su confirmación.  
  
. Venimos a pedir su aprobación señor.  
  
El juez Barkley se levantó y estrechó la mano de Kenshin. - Saben que cuentan con ella desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿Cuándo piensan casarse?  
  
- Me temo que aún no hemos discutido eso señor, tendremos que ponernos de acuerdo, aunque me agradaría que la fecha se fijara para junio, dijo Kenshin complacido.  
  
Justo en aquel momento entró la esposa del juez, con una radiante sonrisa.  
  
- Querida tenemos una gran noticia para ti, los chicos decidieron contraer matrimonio, al terminar de escuchar la gran noticia, la señora Barkley corrió a abrazar a su hija y su futuro yerno, mientras éste estaba un poco aturdido, era increíble, pero en cuestión de minutos estaba comprometido y en junio se casaría.  
  
El resto del día fue agotador, prácticamente toda la sociedad de San Francisco estaba ya enterada del compromiso de Tomoe. Por la noche durante la cena, Kenshin tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no quedarse dormido.  
  
Al día siguiente Tomoe lo acompaño al aeropuerto, se despidió de ella y subió al avión, hacía todo casi mecánicamente, cuando miró la ventanilla del avión comprendió todo, tenía lo que cualquiera podía desear, tenía un buen trabajo y pronto se casaría con la hija de un importante funcionario, desde el punto de vista de cualquiera en su vida no faltaba nada, pero él no lo sentía así, había un gran vació que había intentado llenar y no conseguía hacerlo, seguía presente en su vida.  
  
En el fondo, lo que sentía por Tomoe no era amor, sino que en su miedo de quedarse solo, le había propuesto matrimonio, esa era la triste verdad. Ya no quería enfrentar la soledad, estaba cansado de hacerlo, y en ella vio un escape, la salida que necesitaba. Desde pequeño, Hiko le enseñó a enfrentar los problemas jamás huir de ellos, siempre había cumplido con esa regla, pero ya no quería hacerlo así que cerró los ojos y durmió durante el trayecto de regreso.  
  
Como había de esperarse los preparativos para la boda, se iniciaron pocos días después de que la joven pareja anunciara el compromiso. Todo iba marchando perfectamente, Tomoe iba a visitar a Kenshin a Nueva York como de costumbre, él la recibió en el aeropuerto y cuando ésta corrió a abrazarlo, observó que había una pequeña caja negra en las manos de su prometido.  
  
- Kenshin ¿qué tienes entre las manos?  
  
- Compruébalo por ti misma, le dijo él entregándole el lindo obsequio.  
  
Era una preciosa sortija de compromiso, un hermoso brillante rodeado de zafiros, no era una joya muy ostentosa, pero poseía una gran pureza, era sencillamente perfecta.  
  
- ¡Es exactamente lo que quería Kenshin!, exclamó la joven mientras él le deslizaba la sortija por el dedo.  
  
- Te he echado de menos Kenshin.  
  
Él por su parte hubiera deseado decirle que la había extrañado también pero, no era así, incluso había estado a punto de deshacer el compromiso, sentía que había cometido una terrible equivocación, pero uno de sus amigos del bufete le dijo que era un comportamiento totalmente normal.  
  
El día de Acción de Gracias se acercaba, así que Tomoe voló de nuevo a casa de sus padres, pero esta vez acompañada de Kenshin. Las cenas de los Barkley eran famosas en San Francisco por su fabulosa comida.  
  
Kenshin comprobó que todos los rumores eran ciertos, había 200 invitados a aquella majestuosa cena, incluso el alcalde figuraba entre los invitados.  
  
En ese momento Tomoe bajó las escaleras con un hermoso vestido largo de terciopelo negro.  
  
- ¿Eres feliz amor? Pregunto ella con cierta preocupación, por su rostro Kenshin no se veía muy cómodo en aquella cena.  
  
- Pues a decir verdad, desearía decirte que sí, pero no importa mejor hablemos de otra cosa, ¿cómo van los planes de la boda?  
  
- No podrían ir mejor, espera a ver la boda que nos está organizando mamá, cambiando un poco de tema, Hiroshi dice que podríamos ir a tomar una copa a un lugar que está cerca de aquí, dice que es excelente, hay una cantante nueva que tiene fascinados a todos.  
  
- Me parece bien.  
  
La cena terminó ya entrada la madrugada, tenía que descansar ya que iría con Tomoe de compras a la mañana siguiente.  
  
El día pasó volando, y sin darse cuenta ya era de noche, Hiroshi había resultado una agradable compañía mientras Tomoe compraba vestidos, si no hubiera sido por él se hubiera aburrido como nunca.  
  
- La cena de ayer fue grandiosa ¿no lo crees Kenshin?  
  
- Si, estoy de acuerdo.  
  
En ese momento Tomoe apareció con un vestido de gasa azul obscuro, que contrastaba perfectamente con la sortija de compromiso.  
  
Inmediatamente subieron al automóvil y se dirigieron al lugar del que tanto les había comentado Hiroshi.  
  
Al llegar, a todos les pareció muy agradable aunque estaba abarrotada de gente. Pero gracias a la generosa propina de Hiroshi, les consiguieron una mesa rápidamente.  
  
Una pequeña orquesta estaba interpretando un linda balada y Tomoe sacó a bailar a Kenshin. Cuando regresaron a la mesa, las luces se apagaron de pronto y en el escenario apareció una muchacha frente a un micrófono. Lucía un vestido de raso azul pálido y su hermoso cabello negro le tapaba prácticamente el rostro, pero cuando el reflector le iluminó el rostro, a Kenshin se le paró el corazón. Era Kaoru.  
  
Cuando comenzó a cantar se le cortó la respiración, era un sueño no era posible que estuviera frente a él y menos en aquel lugar.  
  
Continuará.....  
  
Bueno aquí está el otro capítulo, pido mil disculpas por la tardanza jeje sé que no he actualizado mi fic en mucho tiempo, pero tuve unos problemillas con la compu, pero ya todo arreglado, la actualizaré más seguido ahora sí ^^  
  
Y lo prometido es deuda, Kenshin y Kaoru se encontraron, ahora sí viene lo mejor wahaha  
  
Sé que muchos están deseando mi muerte en este momento porque Kenshin le propuso matrimonio a Tomoe jaja pero es solo para hacer esto más interesante.  
  
Ahh y para Madam spooky, me agradó tu sugerencia de escribir una letra de una de las canciones que canta Kaoru ^____^ en realidad no soy muy buena compositora.....je, pero te agradecería muchop si me ayudaras a hacerla o alguien más que la quisiera hacer o me de una sugerencia de que canción poner, para incluirla en el próximo capítulo.  
  
Y porfaaaaaaa manden sus reviews sí sí sí???????? Se los pido son súper importantes para mí ^________^  
  
Weeeno nos vemos para la prox. Espero que les haya gustado muucho el cap.  
  
Fuusina ^.~ 


	8. La promesa de un futuro

* Bien, creo que no pondré ninguna canción en el capítulo, a decir verdad no se me ocurrió ninguna -_- y jeje lo dejaré así, pero de todas formas si tienen una sugerencia es aceptada ^.~ *  
  
En el capítulo anterior  
  
Una pequeña orquesta estaba interpretando una linda balada y Tomoe sacó a bailar a Kenshin. Cuando regresaron a la mesa, las luces se apagaron de pronto y en el escenario apareció una muchacha frente a un micrófono. Lucía un vestido de raso azul pálido y su hermoso cabello negro le tapaba prácticamente el rostro, pero cuando el reflector le iluminó el rostro, a Kenshin se le paró el corazón. Era Kaoru.  
  
Cuando comenzó a cantar se le cortó la respiración, era un sueño no era posible que estuviera frente a él y menos en aquel lugar.  
  
Capítulo 8  
  
La promesa de un futuro  
  
Kenshin miraba extasiado la imagen de su hermosa Kaoru. Estaba todavía más bella de lo que él la recordaba, aparentaba unos cuantos años más de los que realmente tenía. Pero no podía quitar su mirada de sus hermosos ojos azules que le habían robado el corazón dos años antes. La voz de Kaoru le desgarró el alma, con una tristeza y un dolor que él sintió en lo más profundo de su ser. Estaba tan aturdido que no se dio cuenta que Tomoe le observaba. Deseó que aquel momento fuera eterno, ansiaba poder decirle que jamás la había olvidado, estaba dispuesto a interrumpir la actuación de Kaoru y gritar cuanto la quería, pero finalmente la joven se retiró del escenario. Se encendieron las luces y la orquesta volvió a interpretar música de baile.  
  
Estaba inmensamente pálido y, mientras había observado a Kaoru, sin darse cuenta había retirado la mano que sostenía la de su prometida. Tomoe no pudiendo más con la situación preguntó intrigada.  
  
- ¿Conoces a esa chica? Molesta, por la forma en que veía a la cantante.  
  
Kenshin la observó detenidamente durante toda su interpretación, pero no vio en ella la menor señal de reconocimiento. Por desgracia el reflector había impedido que Kaoru viera a Kenshin mientras cantaba con gran emoción hacia su amor perdido, que irónicamente estaba sentado frente a ella y las penas de una vida rota.  
  
- Bueno yo....no, es que, lo ha hecho de maravilla ¿no crees? Afirmó Kenshin nerviosamente, mientras daba un buen trago a su whisky, curiosamente jamás le había gustado y ahora era justo lo que necesitaba.  
  
- Tengo que admitir que es muy guapa si a eso te refieres, replicó la joven ofendida.  
  
- ¿Bailamos Tomoe? Dijo rápidamente tratando de cambiar de tema inmediatamente.  
  
Pero durante el resto de la velada Kenshin se mostró totalmente distraído, Tomoe no entendía nada, pero definitivamente la situación no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.  
  
- Kenshin estoy cansada, quiero ir a casa.  
  
Él ni siquiera le dio una respuesta, y condujeron hasta la casa del juez totalmente en silencio. Tomoe esperó a que estuvieran en la casa para aclarar todo, y mirándole directamente a los ojos preguntó nuevamente.  
  
- Kenshin, la chica del restaurante, ¿la conocías?  
  
- No, contestó en voz baja, sabiendo que no tenía mas remedio que mentir. Para Tomoe no habría tenido ningún sentido si trataba de explicarle acerca de Kaoru, a decir verdad para él tampoco tenía mucho sentido, pero no podía librarse de los sentimientos que lo dominaban, que la niña del dojo le provocaba. - ¿A que viene tanta insistencia de todas formas?  
  
- A mí nunca me has mirado así....  
  
Era la primera vez que Tomoe se enojaba con él.  
  
- No seas ridícula, no sé de que hablas, y si no te molesta voy a caminar un rato, le dijo con un tono que le había producido escalofríos, en lo que tenía de conocerlo nunca lo había visto tan alterado, su mirada tenía un cierto color dorado que le había cortado la respiración. Y dando la media vuelta se fue dejando a una Tomoe totalmente confundida.  
  
Aquella noche Kenshin estuvo casi una hora contemplando el lago y pensando en Kaoru. Estaba totalmente diferente de cómo él la recordaba. Por alguna extraña razón aquella inocencia que irradiaba ya no era la misma, sabía perfectamente que su canción encerraba soledad, dolor y angustia, deseaba desesperadamente saber la razón. Y recordando aquella voz maravillosa, esbozó una sonrisa. Aquella noche cuando cerró los ojos, sólo pudo ver a Kaoru.  
  
Era domingo por la mañana y Kenshin bajó rápidamente a desayunar, se le notaba con más energía que nunca, y conversó animadamente con el juez Barkley, Tomoe desayunó es su habitación al igual que su madre y no vio a su futuro esposo hasta el medio día. No comentó nada sobre la noche anterior, ni le preguntó más sobre Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin tenía que regresar al día siguiente a Nueva York y deseaba ver a Kaoru, pero al parecer no iba a tener tiempo. Lo estuvo pensando toda la mañana y por la tarde telefoneó al restaurante Sagara´s. Le informaron que abrirían esa noche. Fue en ese momento cuando decidió ir. Cuando terminó la llamada, su prometida le preguntó intrigada con quién había hablado. Por nada del mundo quería mentirle pero no teniendo otra opción le respondió:  
  
- Un socio del trabajo me llamó, está en la ciudad y quiere que nos veamos esta noche. Ella por su parte no pidió acompañarlo así que era la ocasión perfecta para ver a Kaoru, aunque fuera la ultima vez que lo hiciera. Así que abandonó la casa del juez a las nueve en punto y se dirigió al restaurante en un taxi. Mientras miraba por la ventanilla se sintió terriblemente culpable. Acababa de comprometerse en matrimonio he iba a ver a otra chica, pero tenía que intentar verla, sabía que no podía desperdiciar esa oportunidad. Cuando por fin llegó, pidió un whisky y espero a que Kaoru hiciera su aparición. Necesitaba escucharla una vez más. Cuando la joven salió al escenario, volvió a producirse esa atmósfera mágica que le arrebataba el alma. Al finalizar la actuación de Kaoru, Kenshin pidió a Tsunan que le llevara una nota.  
  
Mientras tanto Kaoru se encontraba platicando animadamente con Megumi sobre su actuación de esa noche.  
  
- Cada vez lo haces mejor chica, los clientes te adoran.  
  
- Gracias Megumi, dijo la chica sonrojándose un poco por el comentario de su amiga.  
  
- Disculpen que las interrumpa señoritas, pero tiene usted una nota señorita Kaoru. Tsunan puso entre las manos de su joven amiga la misteriosa nota.  
  
Cuando Kaoru abrió el papel se quedó sin habla, en la nota Kenshin, le recordaba sus visitas al Dojo Kamiya. La joven no lo podía creer, Kenshin estaba entre los clientes del restaurante.  
  
- Kaoru ¿te encuentras bien? Estás pálida....  
  
- Sí, Megumi es que....  
  
Kenshin que la había observado atentamente temió por un instante que Kaoru ni siquiera lo recordara. Pero sus miradas por fin se encontraron, lo miró un largo rato como si mirara a un desconocido, se acercó lentamente y extendió su mano para saludarlo.  
  
- Hola Kaoru, dijo con voz temblorosa, -cuánto tiempo sin vernos....  
  
- Hola capitán Himura, contestó sonriéndole tímidamente, - yo...., yo creí que ya no me recordaba.  
  
- No, no pienses eso por favor, claro que te recuerdo. * Si supieras que jamás te he olvidado * , ¿Crees que puedas sentarte a platicar un momento?, digo si no te molesta. Estaba demasiado nervioso, y se le dificultaba el articular palabra alguna.  
  
- Por supuesto, me encantaría platicar con usted.  
  
- Puedes llamarme Kenshin, el cargo de capitán ya quedó atrás, dijo Kenshin con una sonrisa en el rostro, - y dime, ¿cuándo llegaste a San Francisco? preguntó intrigado.  
  
- Llegué hace unos 6 meses, entonces trabajaba como camarera, pero ya llevo 2 meses cantando.  
  
Mientras la escuchaba, Kenshin trataba de recordar que edad tenía, no podía tener más de dieciocho años, pero comprendió que la vida no había sido benigna con ella, lo adivinaba por sus ojos y su forma de cantar, era como si ocultara un doloroso secreto.  
  
- Lo haces mucho mejor que cuando te conocí.  
  
- Gracias, es fácil porque me gusta. Kaoru sentía como su corazón latía fuertemente, no podía creer que estuviera frente a Kenshin, era como un hermoso sueño del que no quería despertar jamás.  
  
Ambos se miraron como si quisieran adivinar sus pensamientos. De pronto no pudiendo con su curiosidad él sintió el impulso de preguntarle como había estado y averiguar si su corazonada era acertada y le había pasado algo malo a Kaoru.  
  
- Y dime ¿cómo has estado?  
  
A ella le emocionó escuchar esta pregunta, en mucho tiempo nadie se preocupaba por saber como estaba.  
  
- Pues.... creo que bien, tengo nuevos amigos y una nueva vida.  
  
- Kaoru ¿podría hacerte otra pregunta?  
  
- Claro Kenshin, dijo desviando nerviosamente la mirada.  
  
- ¿Porqué viniste a San Francisco? He de confesarte que estoy muy sorprendido de encontrarte aquí. No tienes que responderme si te incomoda, es solo que....  
  
Kaoru dio un profundo suspiro y le interrumpió bruscamente. - Mi padre murió y entonces cambiaron muchas cosas.  
  
- Yo....lo siento Kaoru....no debí de ser tan entrometido.  
  
- No está bien, no he hablado de eso desde entonces, creo que me hará bien hacerlo ahora.  
  
- Entonces ¿tu madre se encarga del dojo?  
  
- No, Kosuke lo hace ahora, dijo la muchacha tratando de ocultar el rencor que sentía por él.  
  
Kenshin recordaba que un joven con el cabello un poco despeinado, que la molestaba de vez en cuando, obviamente todo en broma ya que él muchacho mostraba gran afecto por ella.  
  
- ¿Y tu hermano, como está?  
  
De pronto un profundo dolor apareció en los hermosos ojos de Kaoru. - Yahiko murió hace medio año.  
  
Definitivamente, la vida había sido muy dura con ella. Sin embargo ella no le dijo hasta que extremo, no quería decirle como había muerto Yahiko, ni porqué. Esa gran culpa aún la cargaba. Kaoru solo bajó la mirada para no encontrarse con la de Kenshin, no se sentía capaz de hacerlo. Cuándo por fin levantó la vista, él se sorprendió de la ira y el temor en sus ojos. Y no pudiendo evitarlo tomó las manos de la joven entre las suyas.  
  
- Fue un accidente Kenshin, dijo con la voz entrecortada.- Kosuke le disparó.  
  
- Sabes que cuentas conmigo, y si te hace sentir mejor hablar puedes contarme que ocurrió Kaoru.  
  
Pero no podía contárselo todo, no podía decirle que Kosuke había intentado abusar de ella. Jamás se lo había dicho a nadie, los únicos que lo sabían eran Soujiro y Sarah, Tendría que vivir con aquella vergüenza por siempre.  
  
- Creo que yo tuve la culpa, es que, sucedió algo entre Kosuke y yo. No sé que me ocurrió pero perdí totalmente la calma. Kenshin al ver como la joven se desmoronaba frente a él, apretó sus manos con más fuerza.  
  
- Perseguí a Kosuke con la espada de papá, él tenía un arma y quiso dispararme con ella pero la bala alcanzó a Yahiko.  
  
Kenshin estaba impactado, sin lograr comprender la razón que pudo impulsar a Kaoru para actuar de esa manera.  
  
- El jefe de policía atribuyó la muerte de Yahiko a causas accidentales y yo me fui poco después de eso.  
  
Aquellos acontecimientos habían cambiado su vida, mientras él estaba en elegantes cenas y cócteles, Kaoru había perdido a su padre y a su hermano. Lo que no podía comprender era como había logrado sobreponerse a semejantes situaciones.  
  
- De todos modos, desde que murió mi padre no reinaba mucha armonía entre mamá y yo. Y ahora supongo que ella me culpa por la muerte de Yahiko, en cierto modo tiene razón, si yo no hubiera amenazado a Kosuke con esa espada, pero....., de pronto los ojos de Kaoru se llenaron de lágrimas y ya no pudo continuar más.  
  
Kenshin sintió el impulso de abrazarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que él la protegería de todo y de todos, incluso de su propia familia, pero la imagen de Tomoe cruzó por su mente, recordando su compromiso con ella. Pero decidió olvidarse de ella aunque fuera un momento.  
  
- Kaoru, ¿has tenido noticias de tu madre desde entonces?  
  
- No, ella no quiere saber nada de mí, todo ha terminado, ahora estoy aquí y esta es mi vida. El pasado quedó atrás.  
  
Pero no todo había terminado, había dos personas que amaba demasiado, Soujiro y Sarah, se preguntó si Kenshin sabría algo de ellos así que decidió preguntarle. - ¿Has visto a Soujiro y a Sarah?  
  
Kenshin sacudió la cabeza, sentía una gran culpa, por un par de veces había pasado la idea de ir a visitarlos pero no había podido hacerlo.  
  
- No, pero pienso hacerlo ¿sabes si están bien?  
  
Kaoru esbozó una triste sonrisa. -La semana pasada recibí una carta de Sarah. Espera otro niño. La joven comenzó a contarle algunas anécdotas sobre la pequeña Sonomi, y después tuvo que regresar a cantar. Kenshin estaba sorprendido, la persona que tenía frente a él había madurado mucho con el tiempo, hubiera podido pasar horas y horas platicando con ella. No quería dejarla nunca más. Intuyó que ella le necesitaba y deseó ayudarla. Así que prometió esperarla hasta que terminara su número.  
  
Cuando Kaoru pisó el escenario por segunda vez, no le quitó la mirada ni un momentos y todas sus canciones fueron para él. Su acto terminó hacia la una de la mañana, rápidamente se fue a los vestidores para cambiarse, y en el momento en que Kenshin la vio salir vestida de su sencilla yukata y su cabello sujetado en una larga cola de caballo, supo que nada había cambiado, era como si hubiera regresado al pasado por un momento, pasaron una hora más platicando hasta que cerraron el local.  
  
La acompañó hasta la casa de huéspedes de Yumi y permanecieron largo rato frente a la puerta. Él le habló de su vida en Nueva York, sus amigos y cosas así.  
  
Al final, como si ambos lo hubieran estado esperando toda la noche, se inclinó hacia ella, con un poco de miedo de ser rechazado, y muy lentamente la rodeo con los brazos y la besó tiernamente.  
  
- Kenshin..... dijo Kaoru apenas siendo un susurro, mientras él al estrechaba en sus brazos, - he soñado contigo, todo este tiempo....a veces pensaba que si hubieras estado allí todo hubiera sido distinto, Yahiko tal ves estaría vivo.  
  
Pero había logrado sobrevivir sin él y sin su padre, se estaba abriendo camino por sí sola. Kenshin se preguntó si aún soñaba con ser actriz pero no lo mencionó.  
  
- Ojalá hubiera estado a tu lado, jamás te olvidé, pero no creía que me recordaras. Pensé incluso que cuando te volviera a ver te habrías casado.  
  
Jamás imaginó encontrarla convertida en una cantante al otro lado del mundo. Le asombró que la mano del destino lo hubiera conducido hasta ella. Hubiera podido regresar a Nueva York, sin siquiera saber que ella se encontraba ahí. Pero ahora que la había encontrado, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que iba a hacer. Había viajado para formalizar su compromiso con Tomoe y ahora se encontraba frente a una casa de huéspedes enamorado de otra persona.  
  
- Kenshin quiero decirte que yo, te quiero..... dijo ella como temiendo no volver a verle.  
  
Él por su parte ya no podía más, como decirle que iba a casarse. - Yo también te quiero, le contestó abrazándola con fuerza.  
  
Pensó que no tenía derecho a decírselo, pero era lo único realmente sincero en su vida. No podía prometerle nada, solo podía abrazarla fugazmente e irse a Nueva York al día siguiente. Pero ¿y si lo dejara todo? ¿por qué no podía quedarse con Kaoru? Ahora nada le importaba, nada ni nadie.  
  
Kaoru se apartó y lo miró con una gran sonrisa. Y como si leyera sus pensamientos le preguntó.  
  
- ¿Cuándo regresas a Nueva York?  
  
- Mañana por la mañana.  
  
- ¿Volverás a San Francisco? Le preguntó la chica sintiendo una gran tristeza.  
  
- Sí, dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos. Tendría que regresar a Nueva York y dar muchas explicaciones.- Pero regresaré en cuanto pueda, tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos allá, pero te llamaré.  
  
Le dio el nombre de su bufete, su número telefónico y la abrazó por última vez, se pudo percibir una promesa de un futuro juntos, no fue necesario decirla, ambos la sabían, tal vez abría alguna esperanza para ellos.  
  
- No quiero irme Kaoru.....susurró contra su cabello mientras ella cerraba los ojos feliz de estar a su lado otra vez.  
  
Pero ¿y si no volviera? de pronto él notó que su sonrisa desaparecía de su hermoso rostro.  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Porqué esa cara tan triste?  
  
- Tengo mucho miedo Kenshin, dijo ella sabiendo que podía ser totalmente sincera.- ¿Y si no volvieras?  
  
- Volveré te lo prometo. Y diciendo esto la acompaño hasta la puerta, Kaoru lo abrazó con fuerza y momentos después entró a la casa. Se sentía más viva que nunca, llena de esperanza.  
  
Él la escuchó subir los peldaños de la escalera y vio desde afuera la luz de su habitación. Ella se acercó a la ventana y le despidió con la mano.  
  
Y regresando a pie hasta la casa de los Barkley, Kenshin sintió el impulso de entrar a la habitación de Tomoe y confesarlo todo. Pero mejor decidió hacerlo por la mañana, para que no pensara que había bebido de más o se había vuelto loco. Sin embargo estaba más cuerdo de lo que jamás había estado en su vida, sabía exactamente lo que quería. Lo único que le faltaba era el medio para conseguirlo.  
  
Continuará......  
  
Yahooo otro capítulo terminado, espero que haya sido de su agrado, y pido disculpas de nuevo por haber desaparecido jeje, es que pues mi pc tuvo algunos problemas. Pero ya todo está a la perfección_______^  
  
Y gracias por sus reviews GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS!!!!!!!^^  
  
Quiero agradecer a los comentarios de Kenkao, Madam Spooky, Bunny, jocky- misao y jennifer, gracias por sus reviews espero que continúen leyendo la historia y dejen reviews ^^  
  
* También me gustaría hacer una aclaración, no me había dado cuenta que tenía activada la opción de no aceptar reviews anónimos, o sea no poder dejar reviews si no tienes cuenta en ff.net, pido disculpas por esto, ya desactivé la opción ^^. Así que las personas que no tienen cuenta porfa dejen sus reviews, ya saben que me mantienen inspirada. *  
  
Bien sin más por el momento  
  
Fuusina ^.~ 


	9. ¿El definitivo adiós?

En el capítulo anterior  
  
Y regresando a pie hasta la casa de los Barkley, Kenshin sintió el impulso de entrar a la habitación de Tomoe y confesarlo todo. Pero mejor decidió hacerlo por la mañana, para que no pensara que había bebido de más o se había vuelto loco. Sin embargo estaba más cuerdo de lo que jamás había estado en su vida, sabía exactamente lo que quería. Lo único que le faltaba era el medio para conseguirlo.  
  
Capítulo 9  
  
¿El definitivo adiós?  
  
Ya todos estaban sentados en la mesa desayunando, cuando Kenshin bajó a la mañana siguiente. Hubiera sido un momento perfecto para anunciar que no se casaría con Tomoe. Sin embargo, al entrar al comedor recién afeitado, con el rostro pálido tras apenas 3 horas de sueño no pudo interrumpir su animada conversación.  
  
- Anoche llegaste muy tarde Kenshin, le dijo Tomoe en voz baja.  
  
Estaban apunto de salir al aeropuerto para regresar a Nueva York, pero ésta vez Kenshin ya no regresaría solo, estaría acompañado de su futura esposa y la familia Barkley. Todos comentaban sobre la boda y parecían muy entusiasmados, irónicamente el novio era el menos conmovido, de repente tuvo el impulso de gritarles que no habría boda, pero logró controlarse, no era el momento ni el lugar adecuado para hablarles de Kaoru. Lo más correcto sería decírselo a Tomoe en privado.  
  
Se sirvió una taza de té, y permaneció sentado en silencio mientras todos hablaban. Hiroshi fue el primero en darse cuenta de que su cuñado no había abierto la boca en toda la mañana y no pudo resistir la tentación de bromear un poco con él.  
  
- ¿Tiene resaca mi futuro cuñado? Todos sabemos la fama que tienen los abogados ya sabes, se pasan un poco con las copas.  
  
Al escuchar el comentario de Hiroshi todos rieron menos Kenshin, estaba demasiado pálido, parecía que había visto un fantasma o algo mucho peor.  
  
- Vamos anímate ya hombre, estarás mejor cuando tomes un trago en el avión.  
  
- Gracias Hiroshi, dijo Kenshin tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.  
  
Pero no necesitaba un trago, lo que necesitaba era la compañía de Kaoru.  
  
Poco después se dirigieron al aeropuerto, Kenshin siguió sin hablar hasta que estuvieron a bordo de la aeronave.. Tomoe le miró muy seria, intuyendo que algo había ocurrido. Jamás lo había visto tan serio.  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre? Le preguntó directamente.  
  
Era sin duda la pregunta perfecta, pero él no se atrevió a responder. Los padres de la chica estaban sentados al otro lado del pasillo, y Hiroshi detrás. Quería ahorrarle a Tome el dolor de enterarse de la noticia delante de su familia. Así que sacudió la cabeza y ella miró a través de la ventanilla. Estaba dolida con él, pero no quiso preguntarle nada más. Al poco rato se quedó dormida y Kenshin sintió un gran remordimiento aunque no hasta el extremo de estar dispuesto a seguir adelante con los planes de boda. No amaba a Tomoe ahora lo sabía, estaba totalmente enamorado de Kaoru.  
  
Aún recordaba su hermoso y sedoso cabello, sus suaves labios sobre los suyos y sus bellos ojos que solo reflejaban amor. Temía quedarse a solas con Tomoe y confesarle todo. Pero tendría que decirle la verdad, por nada del mundo hubiera querido herirla.  
  
Al llegar por fin a Nueva York, el juez Barkley, su esposa y Hiroshi tomaron un taxi, mientras que Kenshin y Tomoe se dirigieron al estacionamiento del aeropuerto donde él había dejado su automóvil. Ambos permanecieron totalmente en silencio y tras media hora la joven no pudo resistirlo más.  
  
- Kenshin, dime por favor ¿qué ocurre?, ¿qué pasó anoche?, desde que partimos estabas muy extraño.  
  
Éste supo que era momento de decirle la verdad, Tomoe le miraba expectante, por un momento pasó por su mente el recuerdo de la cantante del restaurante, se preguntó si ella tendría que ver en el comportamiento de su prometido, pero no lo creyó posible.  
  
- ¿Acaso hay algo que debo saber?, contéstame Kenshin Tomoe, sin darse cuenta había alzado su tono de voz.  
  
Sin pensarlo un momento más, el apuesto pelirrojo, se apartó de la carretera, paró el automóvil y se volvió hacia ella. Tomoe lo miró extrañamente tranquila, esperando las respuestas a todas sus preguntas.  
  
- No puedo casarme contigo, hasta él mismo se sorprendió de sus propias palabras. Pero lo más sorprendente fue la expresión de Tomoe, estaba interesada por el comentario, pero no asustada.  
  
- ¿Te importaría decirme porqué?  
  
No quería decirle que no la amaba, hubiera sido demasiado duro y no era justo, ella no tenía la culpa de no ser Kaoru.  
  
- Simplemente no puedo, no seríamos felices.  
  
- Eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado en mi vida, lo que menos esperaba es que fueras un cobarde.  
  
Kenshin la miró extrañado creyó que la joven no estaba comprendiendo la situación. - ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Preguntó mientras ella encendía un cigarrillo.  
  
- Tiene mucho que ver, estás asustado y no te atreves enfrentar la situación. ¿Serías capaz de abandonarlo todo y correr como un conejo asustado? Todo el mundo tiene miedo y que. Ten un poco de valor cariño. Emborráchate un poco, llora con tus amigos y con te preocupes. ¿Acaso crees que otros hombres no tienen miedo?  
  
- * Sin embargo los otros hombres no están enamorados de Kaoru * pensó Kenshin. -No es tan sencillo Tomoe.  
  
No quería hablarle de Kaoru y que estaba enamorado desde ella contaba con sólo 14 años.  
  
- Será sencillo si tú lo quieres, ¿qué te parece si olvidamos todo esto y hacemos como si ésta conversación no hubiera pasado?  
  
- ¡¡No maldita sea!! ¡¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?! No soy lo que crees y nunca lo seré. No aspiro a las mismas cosas que tú. No me interesa el dinero, la fama y la "importancia" Nunca seré el hombre que tu quieres y para que lo sepas, tampoco me interesa serlo.  
  
Sus ojos habían adquirido un suave tono dorado, no quería llegar a este extremo, pero Tomoe lo había orillado. Ella por un momento sintió un poco de temor no le gustaba cuando Kenshin tenía esa mirada fría, pero se armó de valor y respondió.  
  
- ¿Y qué me dices de mí ya que estamos en estas? ¿Cuáles son mis defectos, porque por lo que veo de eso se trata, verdad? Aquí no estamos hablando de lo que no eres, sino de lo que yo no soy.  
  
A Kenshin le dolió su sinceridad, tenía toda la razón, le estaba reprochando el no ser Kaoru. Así que decidió tranquilizarse y tratar de acabar con todo esto de la mejor manera posible.  
  
- Tú no me necesitas. Él se sintió un poco tonto al decirle su supuesta razón ya que era una vil mentira.  
  
- ¿De que estás hablando?, claro que sí, pero no tengo que gritarlo para que lo comprendas. Y por si fuera poco me gustas, y mucho, creo que juntos podríamos hacer grandes cosas si nos lo proponemos. Me pareces inteligente, guapo y divertido. Nos la pasaríamos de maravilla. ¿Acaso eso te parece tan terrible?  
  
- No me parece terrible, no hay nada que lo sea, tú mucho menos. Pero entiende que necesitamos algo más que eso. ¿No lo ves? El matrimonio no es un negocio, en el que se saca provecho.  
  
Kenshin había levantado su tono de voz nuevamente, estaba luchando por su vida y ella no parecía darse cuenta.  
  
- Necesito ver la vida de otra forma Tomoe, puede que sea un sueño absurdo pero así lo quiero yo. Créeme si nos casamos, dentro de un año, cinco o diez, lo lamentaremos amargamente.  
  
- ¿A ti te importa mucho tu trabajo, cierto Kenshin?  
  
Él la miró lleno de dudas, ¿qué quería decir con eso? Claro que le importaba su trabajo, el dinero lo mandaba a Japón y Seijuro Hiko vivía de esa pensión. Ya nada era lo mismo desde que tuvo un accidente hace casi 5 años. Estaba enfermo y necesitaba ese dinero para doctores y medicinas.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
  
La expresión de la joven cambió con una sonrisa muy sospechosa. - Quiero decir, tú conseguiste el puesto que tienes gracias a mi padre ¿cierto? Lo que eres hoy se lo debes a él y en parte a mí. No querrás perderlo ¿o me equivoco?, también tengo entendido que mandas parte de tus ganancias a Japón donde está la única familia que te queda o algo así. ¿Qué pasaría si ya no puedes enviar más dinero? Además para que lo sepas, tu le firmaste a mi padre un poder notarial, o lo que es lo mismo estás en nuestras manos, tú te alejas y podemos llevarte a la cárcel por desvío de fondos. Y no tendrás como comprobar que eres inocente.  
  
Él no daba créditos a sus oídos, estaba paralizado, pensó que romper su compromiso con la chica sería difícil, pero no esperaba algo parecido.  
  
- Tomoe....., le dijo tratando de contener su rabia. No caigas en el chantaje conmigo, no seas tan mezquina.  
  
- Piénsalo muy bien, no te dejaré ir Kenshin Himura, entérate de eso. Además lo que te pasó anoche, ya me lo imagino, pero pienso continuar con nuestras vidas como ahora.  
  
- ¡Si nos casamos destruiremos nuestras vidas, y a ti no parece importarte!  
  
- Querido, dijo la chica en un tono dulce pasando su mano por la mejilla de Kenshin. La infidelidad no es motivo suficiente para destruir nuestra relación, ya no tienes que ocultarme más lo que pasó anoche. Sí se trata de eso, tranquilízate como un hombre normal, y deja de quejarte, cómprame una joya y listo.  
  
No había la menor duda de que Tomoe era una mujer extremadamente fría. Él aún sentía una rabia incontrolable, estaba atado de pies y de manos. Había caído en su chantaje, sin embargo no le gustaba que rebajara a Kaoru a una aventura de una noche, era mucho más que eso. Decidió dejar las cosas hasta ahí, ya no quería discutir más con ella, y puso en marcha el automóvil. Ahora estaba más confundido que nunca. Y por primera vez en su vida dudó si Kaoru y él tenían algún futuro juntos.  
  
Cuando al fin llegaron a Nueva York dejó a Tomoe en un hotel. Ni siquiera quería dirigirle la palabra, experimentaba toda clase de emociones. Lo único que pudo decirle fue:  
  
- Después hablaremos seriamente de esto, le dijo en un tono tan frío como un témpano de hielo. Durante el trayecto de regreso a su departamento, se sentía terriblemente estúpido. Aquella noche cuando pensaba en Kaoru tendido en su cama, comprendió el verdadero alcance de su problema con Tomoe, la joven no aceptaría ninguna excusa, mientras él solo quería regresar a San Francisco para reunirse con otra mujer. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió perdido, deseaba sentir apoyo, alguien que le ayudara, pero estaba solo en Nueva York.  
  
A la mañana siguiente tenía ganas de llamarle a Kaoru, pero tenía que resolver primero su problema con Tomoe. Pasó una semana terrible, no ponía atención a su trabajo y apenas comía. El comportamiento de Tomoe lo había dejado sin habla, estaba jugando con él. Sentía una gran impotencia, después más dudas sobre Kaoru rondaban en su mente, apenas la conocía, sin embargo sabía que solo eran justificaciones.  
  
Estaba tan desmejorado que hasta uno de sus compañeros del trabajo bromeó al respeto.  
  
- Vaya Kenshin, tuviste un fin de semana muy agitado, mírate nada más parece que has envejecido por lo menos 10 años.  
  
Él solo se limitó a sonreír, comprendió que necesitaba hablar con alguien.  
  
Hajime Saitou, se acababa de incorporarse al despacho de abogados, era brillante y tenía una prometedora carrera. Su padre había sido uno de los fundadores de aquel prestigioso bufete y había decidido continuar con la tradición familiar. Sus ojos eran fríos y calculadores, todos sabían que nadie podía engañar a Saitou sin embargo, Kenshin había entablado una amistad con él y le tenía mucha confianza.  
  
- ¿Qué te preocupa? Le preguntó su compañero intuyendo la angustia del pelirrojo.  
  
Los dos amigos estaban en un bar, Kenshin había pedido un trago, mientras que su compañero fumaba sin cesar.  
  
- Creo que me estoy volviendo loco.  
  
- Supongo que tienes razón, pero en este tiempo, ¿quién no?, esbozó una sonrisa y encendió otro cigarrillo. - ¿Hay alguna razón en especial?  
  
Por su parte Kenshin no sabía ni como explicarlo ¿Cómo podía decirle que estaba enamorado de Kaoru? - Este fin de semana me tropecé con una antigua amistad en San Francisco.  
  
- ¿Una mujer cierto?, dijo Saitou adivinándolo de inmediato por la expresión de su amigo.  
  
- Hace tiempo que la conozco, dejé de verla un tiempo y creí haberla olvidado, pero cuando la vi de nuevo yo....  
  
Saitou tenía una sonrisa un tanto burlona. - Acabaste en la cama con ella, dijo casi asegurándolo, a él le había pasado algo similar unos días antes de su boda con Tokio. - No te preocupes Kenshin, lo superarás.  
  
- Y sí no lo supero ¿qué?, además no me acosté con ella, dijo enojado.  
  
- Pues te felicito entonces, con más razón lo superarás. Tranquilízate, Tomoe es una gran chica, y no estaría nada mal ser parte de la familia Barkley.  
  
Kenshin miró seriamente a su compañero, ¿conque eso era lo que todo el mundo pensaba?, ¿Qué su matrimonio solo era por interés?  
  
- No te pongas tan serio Kenshin, no tiene nada de malo.  
  
- Le dijo a Tome que quería romper el compromiso.  
  
Saitou encendió otro cigarrillo y lo miró sorprendido. - Estás en lo correcto, ya perdiste la razón. ¿Y ella que dijo?  
  
- No quiere escuchar más sobre el asunto, dijo Kenshin sacudiendo la cabeza, -piensa que tengo miedo.  
  
- Por lo menos sabe afrontar los problemas, ¿sabe de la otra chica?  
  
- No le dije nada, pero lo sospecha, lo que no sabe es lo grave de la situación.  
  
- Aunque no lo es, dijo seriamente Saitou, piénsalo bien, pienso en todo el escándalo que producirías si rompes tu compromiso.  
  
- ¡¿Y si no lo rompo?! ¿Qué voy a hacer, pasarme toda la vida pensando en ella?  
  
- No, la olvidarás Kenshin, eso solo fue una linda aventura, te puedo asegurar que solo fue un abrazo y un inocente beso, dijo con mucha seguridad. -Tienes que olvidarla.  
  
- Otras personas rompen sus compromisos.  
  
- Otras personas no van a casarse con la hija del juez del tribunal supremo.  
  
Descubrió que todo el mundo estaba deslumbrado por la importancia de la chica, a todo el mundo le importaba la posición social que ocupaba, a todos menos él. Había decidido casarse con la chica porque la consideraba inteligente, divertida, pensó que con ella la pasaría bien. Pero por otro lado, se convenció de que la amaba. Ahora que había decidido formalizar su relación, se había equivocado. Y ahora ¿qué?, esa pregunta había pasado mil veces por su mente, pero nunca hallaba esa respuesta.  
  
- ¿Y eso que importa? ¿Qué más da quien sea su padre?  
  
- Veo que aún no lo entiendes Kenshin, tú no te casas simplemente con esta chica, sino también con un estilo de vida, una familia, un apellido. ¿Qué no lo ves? No puedes entrar y salir de su vida así como así, con el poder que tiene el padre, arrastrarían tu nombre por el lodo. Sin mencionar que te cerrarían las puertas en el campo laboral.  
  
Inmediatamente Kenshin recordó las palabras de Tomoe, su chantaje, sonaba tan parecido a las palabras de su amigo.  
  
- Podré resistirlo creo.... Saitou estoy tan confundido necesito saber si amo a Tomoe o no, y el caso es que, no lo sé.  
  
- Vamos ya no te atormentes más. Descansa un poco que luces agotado, y mañana te sentirás mucho mejor.  
  
Sin embargo él no estaba muy seguro, pero afortunadamente aquella noche durmió como un tronco. A la mañana siguiente con gran sorpresa observó que su compromiso con Tomoe había sido anunciado en el periódico acompañado con unas bonitas fotografías de él bailando con su prometida. En ese momento todo volvió a ser real. En su camino al trabajo muchas dudas inundaban su mente. ¿Ahora que le diría a Kaoru? ¿Qué tenía que casarse con otra? Kaoru lo necesitaba, quizá él la necesitaba más. Tenía que hablar con ella cuanto antes. Pero no hizo falta decirle nada.  
  
Aquel día en San Francisco, Kaoru vio el anuncio del compromiso de Kenshin en el periódico al parecer los Barkley se habían propuesto que todo el país se enterara del compromiso de su hija.  
  
Kaoru estaba tomando el almuerzo con sus compañeros cuando Megumi estaba observando una interesante nota. Kaoru se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando observó la foto de Kenshin sonriéndole desde el periódico.  
  
- ¿No estuvieron aquí anoche? Dijo Megumi, emocionada ya que le encantaban las notas de la alta sociedad. - Recuerdo que ella era muy engreída, pero él era muy simpático, debiste de ver su cara cuando saliste al escenario.  
  
Pero ella no estaba escuchando a su amiga tenía las manos heladas y le temblaban. Ya había leído suficiente, la nota decía que Kenshin Himura contraería matrimonio con Tome Barkley, la hija del juez del Tribunal Supremo. Y para celebrar su compromiso habían ofrecido una fiesta en San Francisco llena de champaña, caviar y baile. La boda estaba fijada para junio.  
  
Por su parte Kaoru no podía creerlo, Kenshin no le había hablado de su compromiso. Simplemente le había dicho que la quería y que regresaría algún día a San Francisco. Ella había entendido que sin palabras era como una promesa de amor, sin embargo fueron solo palabras y como su padre le decía, las palabras se la lleva el viento. Quería llorar en ese instante, pero no pudo, sintió como algo dentro de ella se rompía y ahora solo contaba con una promesa vacía. Kenshin le había mentido.  
  
- ¿Habías oído hablar de él alguna vez? Me pareció que lo conocías desde hace tiempo, por la manera en que te veía la vez que vino. Le dijo Megumi masticando cuidadosamente su comida.  
  
- No, no lo conozco, dijo Kaoru levantándose de la mesa , ya no tenía apetito así que se retiró del lugar, estaba a punto de desplomarse de nuevo y no quería que sus amigos la vieran.  
  
Aquella noche cuando subió al escenario cantó con más sentimiento que nunca, trató de no pensar en él, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles.  
  
Aquella noche cuando regresó a la casa de huéspedes recibió una llamada telefónica de Kenshin, estuvo a punto de no ponerse al teléfono pero Yumi insistió.  
  
- Vamos niña, es una llamada desde Nueva York, dijo impresionada.  
  
Así que Kaoru tomó el auricular entre sus temblorosas manos y contuvo la respiración.  
  
- ¿Kaoru? Dijo Kenshin con la voz un poco ronca.  
  
La chica cerró los ojos, sus voz era música para sus oídos. Sin embargo su corazón se inundaba de tristeza.  
  
- Vaya señor Himura y a que debo el honor de su llamada, le respondió en un tono sarcástico.  
  
Éste se sorprendió demasiado, sobre todo que no lo llamara por su nombre, pero no podía culparla, tenía todo el derecho a pensar que era el ser más vil sobre el planeta. Hubiera querido decírselo por su cuenta, pero el periódico se había encargado de eso.  
  
- Regresé a Nueva York dispuesto a romper el compromiso, dijo él en un tono casi desesperado.  
  
- Pero no lo hiciste, supongo que el haber jugado conmigo te divirtió mucho y al otro día fuiste al periódico para decirles que te casabas.  
  
- No Kaoru no fue así, es que no sé como explicártelo yo....  
  
- Ya no tiene caso que lo hagas. Kaoru quería enfadarse, odiarle incluso, pero no podía. Había perdido a tantos seres queridos que uno más ya no le importaba. - No me debes nada Kenshin....solo gracias, por darme un momento de felicidad.  
  
- Kaoru solo quiero que sepas una cosa, yo te amo.  
  
A ella le pareció terrible que se lo dijera después del anuncio de su compromiso, así que comenzó a llorar, como deseaba odiarle pero no podía.  
  
- Debe ser una chica estupenda dijo entre sollozos.  
  
- Debo de confesarte que esto de mi matrimonio es un error, no puedo explicártelo ahora, solo quiero que me perdones por causarte otro dolor.....sé que es una locura pero, ¿podría escribirte?  
  
- No lo hagas, te vas a casar, jamás hubo algo entre nosotros de todas formas, y al leer tus cartas me recordaría lo que no pudo ser.  
  
- Prométeme que me llamarás si necesitas algo, por favor....y puede que algún día vea tus películas o compre tus discos.  
  
- Tal vez.  
  
Pero ella ya no pensaba en eso, solo pensaba cuanto lo echaría de menos. - Me alegro de haberte visto aunque fuera un momento Kenshin.  
  
- No me digas eso, preferiría que me dijeras que me odias. Tal vez sería más fácil para dejar de amarte.  
  
Ella solo se encogió de hombros, comprendió que era hora de despedirse de él, le dolía demasiado ya que era para siempre.  
  
- Prométeme que serás feliz.  
  
- Tu también y prométeme que me llamarás si necesitas algo.  
  
- Todo estará bien, soy una chica muy fuerte ¿sabes?  
  
- Adiós Kaoru, Te quiero, dijo él sabiendo que no le quedaba más por decir.  
  
- Yo....yo también te quiero, dijo ella casi en un susurro colgando el auricular.  
  
Kenshin se quedó con el teléfono en la mano, ella se había ido de su vida para siempre.  
  
Le escribió una carta inmediatamente, diciéndole lo mucho que ella significaba en su vida, pero la carta fue devuelta sin abrir. Comprendió que la joven había tenido la prudencia de no comenzar con algo que ninguno de los dos habría podido terminar.  
  
Kaoru necesitaba olvidar, pero no le sería nada fácil. Él sentimiento era muy similar como cuando dejó el Dojo, pero no tenía más remedio que hacerlo. Ya no tenía ganas de cantar, no quería interpretar las mismas canciones que le había cantado hace apenas dos noches, todo le recordaba a él, cada mañana, cada atardecer y cada noche.  
  
Megumi notó lo desmejorada que estaba incluso llegó a temer por su salud. Ella sabía muy bien lo que su compañera tenía estaba enferma de amor. Trató de ayudarla diciéndole que tenía toda la vida por delante y que Hollywood la estaba esperando. Y era cierto tenía toda un vida por delante pero nadie a quien amar.  
  
Para ella ya nada tenía sentido sin la presencia de Kenshin.  
  
Continuará.....  
  
Listoooooo fiuuuuu ahh ya otro capítulo terminado^______^!!! Y solo no desesperen tengo preparado algo para Kaoru wahahaha, así que no me odien jijiji. Espero que les haya gustado^^ MUCHAS MUUUUUUUUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!!!!!^_________^ Me hacen muy muyyyyy feliz. Gracias a: Madam Spooky, Bunny11, JENIFFER, kaoruluz, Shanshito con cola, jocky-misao y jeniffer. Graacias graaaacias por todos sus comentarios^^ y sigan mandando reviews.  
  
Ya saben que me mantienen inspirada.  
  
Fuusina ^.~ 


	10. El recuerdo de un triste pasado

En el capítulo anterior  
  
Kaoru necesitaba olvidar, pero no le sería nada fácil. Él sentimiento era muy similar como cuando dejó el Dojo, pero no tenía más remedio que hacerlo. Ya no tenía ganas de cantar, no quería interpretar las mismas canciones que le había cantado hace apenas dos noches, todo le recordaba a él, cada mañana, cada atardecer y cada noche.  
  
Megumi notó lo desmejorada que estaba incluso llegó a temer por su salud. Ella sabía muy bien lo que su compañera tenía estaba enferma de amor. Trató de ayudarla diciéndole que tenía toda la vida por delante y que Hollywood la estaba esperando. Y era cierto tenía toda un vida por delante pero nadie a quien amar.  
  
Para ella ya nada tenía sentido sin la presencia de Kenshin.  
  
Capítulo 10  
  
El recuerdo de un triste pasado  
  
En cuanto a Kenshin, las cosas volvían poco a poco a tomar su rumbo. Pensaba mucho en Kaoru, siempre preguntándose si habría hecho lo correcto en dejarla. Ella merecía mucho más, trataba de convencerse día y noche que era lo mejor para los dos.  
  
Quería escribirle una carta, pero se sentía culpable así que no lo hizo, sabiendo que Kaoru solo deseaba que le dejara en paz. Tomoe lo pasó todo por alto considerándolo que no tenía importancia y jamás volvió a mencionar el asunto. A pesar de todo pasaron un verano tranquilo, los planes para la boda marchaban de maravilla, era el tema de conversación a todos los eventos a los que asistían. Tomoe se entregaba en cuerpo y alma y a los preparativos.  
  
Ya sólo faltaba una semana y la tensión aumentaba, el 17 de junio, la fecha fijaba para la boda se acercaba con gran velocidad. Su luna de miel la pasarían en las islas de Hawai, muy a pesar de Kenshin, puesto que no le traían buenos recuerdos. La huella de la guerra era imborrable y el ir ahí no le sería nada agradable, pero accedió hacia las insistencias de Tomoe.  
  
Pese a toda esa agitación pensaba constantemente en Kaoru y quería verla a toda costa, pero procuró vencer la tentación, pronto se dio cuenta que estaba entregándose de más a la bebida, el alcohol no era un buen refugio, así que ya no bebió más, ahora se refugiaba más que nunca en el trabajo, sepultándose en montones de papeles día y noche.  
  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, era el gran día, todo comenzaría al mediodía. La novia se trasladaría a la iglesia en un elegante Rolls Royce modelo 1937, de su difunto abuelo, sólo se utilizaba en ocasiones muy especiales, y ésta no era la excepción. La novia parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas, lucía una corona de encaje con perlas incrustadas, el velo de tul se derramaba como una cascada sobre su rostro pálido y el vestido realzaba su esbelta figura.  
  
Por su parte Kenshin estaba más apuesto que nunca, ya que pertenecía al ejército decidió portar su uniforme de gala azul marino con ligeros toques dorados, que contrastaba con su rojo cabello a la perfección sin embargo, su rostro no se veía muy alegre aunque por cortesía a los invitados denotara una ligera sonrisa casi imperceptible. A su lado se encontraba Hajime Saitou, alentando a su amigo.  
  
- Vamos Kenshin, aunque sea sonríe un poco más, parece que vas camino a la orca amigo, le dijo en un tono sarcástico.  
  
- Es curioso, pero este día no me inspira sonreír, siempre pensé que el día de mi boda sería el hombre más feliz del mundo y a decir verdad, no es así.  
  
- ¡Oh vamos Kenshin! No comencemos con esos sentimentalismos de nuevo, lamento decirte que esta es la realidad, y no se parece en nada a los los cuentos de hadas  
  
Kenshin solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza en resignación, aceptando la "vida real".  
  
Esperó pacientemente en el altar de la hermosa iglesia cuando Tomoe hizo su espectacular aparición. Cuando la vio aproximarse contuvo un momento la respiración, había llegado el momento esperado, no podía retractarse. Faltaban poco minutos para que se convirtiera en su esposa, para siempre.  
  
Ya era la una de la tarde cuando abandonaron la iglesia, la ceremonia había sido perfecta, todos los invitados pensaban que sólo sería el comienzo para la supuesta vida perfecta que tendría la pareja.  
  
Cuando llegaron al lujoso salón de fiestas don se celebraría la celebración, les esperaban todos los reporteros de prensa. Hacía años que en San Francisco no se celebraba una boda tan elegante como aquella. A las seis y media Tomoe decidió cambiarse de ropa para partir hacia la tan esperada luna de miel, bajó con un precioso vestido de seda blanco, lucía impecable como siempre.  
  
Los invitados les arrojaron pétalos de rosas cuando se marcharon hacia el aeropuerto en el automóvil de Kenshin. Su avión hacia Hawai partiría a las ocho.  
  
Kenshin se sentía nostálgico, pues vería de nuevo aquel mar que contempló en la guerra, pero esta ves todo era diferente, lo vería desde una perspectiva nueva, esta vez iría con su ahora esposa, pero había una similitud después de todo su corazón seguía aún roto y sin esperanzas, como en el ataque de Pearl Harbor.  
  
Para cuando regresaran a Nueva York todo estaba perfectamente calculado, vivirían en el departamento de Kenshin en lo que encontraban algo mejor, la joven no estaba muy de acuerdo con esa idea, pues ella quería vivir en el lado más costoso de la ciudad y Kenshin no podría pagar semejante lujo con su sueldo, tuvieron una pequeña discusión, al final Tomoe tuvo que aceptar que por el momento viviría en el apartamento de Kenshin.  
  
Todo transcurrió con tranquilidad en su luna de miel tal como los novios esperaban, regresaron bronceados y descansados el 23 de junio. Ese mismo día Megumi le mostró a Kaoru las fotografías de la boda en los periódicos. Tomoe lucía el espectacular vestido de novia del que todos hablaban, Kaoru volvió a sentir un nudo en la garganta y aquel viejo dolor que le partía el alma, aquella herida había sido abierta de nuevo, leyó el artículo del periódico y contemplo la foto de Kenshin sosteniendo la mano de su prometida.  
  
- Hacen una linda pareja ¿no crees?, dijo Megumi emocionada, recordando la vez que habían estado en el restaurante hace un par de meses.  
  
Kaoru se limitó a devolverle el periódico sin contestar, quería olvidarse de él, quería olvidar que aún lo amaba. Aquella noche regresó temprano a la casa de huéspedes, se sentía muy mal y le dijo a Sano de pretexto que le dolía mucho la cabeza.  
  
Mientras estaba tendida en su cama, de inmediato venían a su mente las fotografías de Kenshin y Tomoe, se había prometido a sí misma no volver a llorar por Kenshin Himura, así que esta vez las lagrimas no cayeron por sus mejillas, ya no sentía dolor alguno, talvez porque había logrado superar aquel dolor, lo cual no creía posible, o solo era que la tristeza era tan profunda que ya no sentía dolor alguno. Jamás había experimentado ese sentimiento, pero por curioso que pareciera le agradaba, aunque estuviera evadiendo su realidad, prefería hacerlo que seguir lamentándose por lo que no pudo ser.  
  
Mientras tanto en la casa de los Barkley en San Francisco, Kenshin se encontraba discutiendo con su mujer, estaban sentados frente al hermoso lago, en donde Kenshin le había propuesto matrimonio a la joven.  
  
- Tomoe, no quiero seguir hablando de política es inútil, jamás nos pondremos de acuerdo.  
  
- Como quieras Kenshin, pero no cambiaré de opinión.  
  
- Haz lo que quieras, contestó el pelirrojo en un tono frío que Tomoe conocía a la perfección.  
  
Kenshin se sentía sumamente irritable, pues el estar en San Francisco no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, pues estando allí recordaba a Kaoru más que nunca.  
  
A la mañana siguiente una noticia los tomó por sorpresa, el gobierno de EUA, había hecho una movida militar en contra de Corea, se le calificaba como una acción policial, pero Kenshin sabía perfectamente lo que esto significaba, la guerra. Inmediatamente se lo comunicó a su mujer.  
  
- ¿Pero que has dicho? Le dijo Tomoe, mirándole horrorizada  
  
- Recuerda que soy un oficial del ejército no olvides que es mi deber, le replicó mirándola con unos ojos sumamente fríos.  
  
Kenshin había quedado en la reserva y lo podían llamar de un momento a otro para combatir en Corea.  
  
- ¿Y no puedes dejarlo....?  
  
- Ya es demasiado tarde....  
  
Más tarde de lo que él imaginaba, ese mismo día recibió un telegrama en donde se le exigía su incorporación al ejército, dándole un plazo de dos días, ya todo estaba decidido, lucharía en Corea. En cierto modo, se alegraba en ir, no tenía miedo, pero lo sentía por Tomoe sólo llevaban una semana de casados y él se iría a la guerra por tiempo indefinido.  
  
Incluso el juez trató de intervenir por él.  
  
- ¿Quieres que intente sacarte de esto Kenshin? Yo tengo unos contactos que podrían sernos de gran utilidad.  
  
- No señor, gracias. No sé si alguna vez su hija se lo comentó, pero yo luché en el Pacífico, la guerra no es algo nuevo para mí. No estaría bien que huyera de mis obligaciones, entonces dirían después que no tengo honor. ¿No lo cree?  
  
El juez estaba satisfecho con esa respuesta y sonrió orgulloso de su yerno.  
  
Aquella noche, Tomoe intentó convencerle por todos los medios de que no fuera a la guerra, acababan de casarse y no quería perderlo. Sin embargo, Kenshin estaba decidido.  
  
- Estoy seguro de que terminará muy pronto, no hay razón para que te pongas así.  
  
- Kenshin, no quiero que te vayas.  
  
- Debo hacerlo lo siento....será mejor que regreses con tus padres a San Francisco, estando sola en nuestro departamento, no te será de mucha ayuda.  
  
Tomoe derramó amargas lágrimas, sin embargo sabía que no podía detenerle, Kenshin estaba decidido, fue una larga y llorosa despedida, regresó a la casa del lago y viajaría dos días más tarde a Washington con sus padres. Para ese tiempo Kenshin ya estaba totalmente inmerso en un curso de adiestramiento para el combate, solo necesitaba afinar ciertas técnicas, a pesar de que había pasado tiempo desde que luchara en el pacífico, era totalmente superior a muchos hombres. Estaba tan ocupado que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de llamar a Tomoe para despedirse de ella. Definitivamente iba a ser un verano muy largo para todos.  
  
Reconocido por su brillante desempeño en el adiestramiento del ejército, Kenshin permaneció 4 semana en el Fuerte Old, superando obstáculos y entrenándose en simulacros de combate, era curioso que en 2 años no hubiera olvidado casi nada, y a medida que pasaban los días su cuerpo parecía que siempre había estado en combate. Cada noche caía rendido en su litera, estaba tan cansado que no le apetecía hablar, comer o llamar siquiera a Tome.  
  
Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano para telefonearle de vez en cuando, por otra parte ella estaba deprimida, no había esperado que su matrimonio comenzara de aquella forma.  
  
Sin embargo, la guerra había representado una especie de tregua para los dos, a medida que pasaba el tiempo todo volvía a la normalidad, cuando hablaba con ella por teléfono le platicaba de nuevo de sus cócteles y fiestas, estaba casada pero parecía que no lo estuviera.  
  
- Te extraño mucho.... le dijo ella con aire pensativo.  
  
- Desearía decirte que regreso dentro de pocos días Tomoe, pero ambos sabemos que pueden ser meses o años....he pedido un permiso especial para salir del fuerte antes de partir a Corea, tal ves me lo concedan.  
  
Por fin Kenshin iría a combatir a Corea, pero debido a su excelente desempeño le dieron dos semanas de permiso para que se reuniera con su familia, la única condición era que no se alejara mas allá de un radio de 300 kilómetros, debido a que lo podían llamar en cualquier instante.  
  
Cuando llegó al aeropuerto, estaba muy cambiado, y ni siquiera había ido a combatir realmente, Tomoe lo aguardaba expectante, sin embargo la recibió con su habitual frialdad y una fingida sonrisa. Los ojos de su esposo solo reflejaban la dura vida del ejército. A la cual a él le encantaba, nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, pero se sentía seguro dentro de los cuarteles y solo había hecho esa pequeña escala por compromiso, no quería que los padres de Tomoe pensaran que él era un mal esposo y la abandonaba a la primera oportunidad que se le presentara, también su visita a San Francisco tenía otro propósito de trasfondo, y era ver a Kaoru. Tenía la pequeña esperanza de poder verla de nuevo antes de partir a Corea.  
  
Mientras tanto a unos cuantos kilómetros, Kaoru seguía con su vida como siempre, casi nada había cambiado, seguía cantando en el Sagara´s y había recibido varias críticas bastante favorables por parte de los periódicos de San Francisco incluso había cantado en varias fiestas de la alta sociedad y había ganado su fama.  
  
Por las noches sonreía a los clientes, pero todos los que la conocían la habían observado que estaba notablemente desmejorada. Esto les comenzaba a preocupar ya que temían por su salud.  
  
Justo cuando ella menos lo esperaba; un poco de luz apareció en su vida de nuevo cuando Soujiro y Sarah la visitaron de sorpresa. Kaoru estaba como de costumbre cantando en el restaurante cuando de entre la multitud le pareció ver a Soujiro con esa sonrisa tan característica. Por un momento le pareció que sus ojos estaban jugándole un pesada broma, pero cuando observó a Sarah comprendió que no era un juego.  
  
Se acercó a ellos corriendo mientras lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.  
  
- ¡Sabía que vendrían, sabía que vendrían! Decía repetidamente mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Sarah  
  
- Estás hermosa mi niña, le dijo Sarah entre lágrimas, nunca había esperado verla tan cambiada, pero estaba muy hermosa de eso no cabía duda.  
  
Kaoru miró directamente a los ojos a su gran amiga, esperaba que la tristeza que veía en sus ojos hubiera desaparecido un poco, sin embargo se encontró contemplando aquella mirada dulce, pero con esa tan remarcada tristeza que ella conocía muy bien.  
  
- Sarah ¿qué pasa....? ¿acaso a ocurrido alguna tragedia? Sin razón aparente la muchacha se apartó de Kaoru y bajó la mirada, sus brillantes ojos azules parecieron apagarse y se dio la media vuelta.  
  
- Soujiro ¿qué pasa? Le preguntó mirándolo fijamente, buscando respuestas.  
  
- Te lo contaré todo te lo aseguro, pero este no es el momento. Le contestó el joven con una gran dureza en su voz.  
  
Kaoru había conseguido que Yumi los aceptara en la casa de huéspedes, se quedarían solo un par de días, para después partir y visitar a los padres de Sarah, quienes habían pagado todos los gastos del viaje. Por la noche Kaoru estaba sumamente consternada pues no sabía que pudiera haber ocurrido durante su larga ausencia. Cuando Sarah quedó profundamente dormida, Soujiro salió para tomar un poco de aire fresco y en los escalones de la entrada estaba Kaoru mirándolo expectante, se sentó a su lado y dio un leve suspiro.  
  
- Es extraño que lo diga, pero el cielo es diferente de cómo se ve en Tokio... dijo en un tono casi soñador. La joven lo miraba confundida, sin embargo guardó silencio y esperó a que su amigo continuara.  
  
- Hace dos meses nació nuestro segundo hijo, fue un regalo y una dicha que nos duró muy poco tiempo.... pero aunque haya sido tan poco el tiempo que lo tuvimos con nosotros nos brindó mucha felicidad....  
  
- Soujiro lo siento....yo... no se que decir....  
  
- No te preocupes Kaoru, como te digo guardo esa felicidad y no me arrepiento ni un momento aunque durara tan poco.  
  
- Y Sarah ¿cómo está?...  
  
- Estuvo muy enferma ya que tuvo muchas complicaciones en el embarazo, casi la pierdo junto con mi hijo.... no sé que hubiera hecho si la pierdo, creo que me hubiera vuelto loco. De pronto la voz de su joven amigo se quebró, y ya no pudo decir más.  
  
Kaoru tampoco pudo articular ninguna palabra, solo colocó su mano en el hombro de su amigo y estuvieron en silencio.  
  
Al día siguiente Kaoru cumplía 18 años, era una hermosa mañana de agosto, y compartió un pequeño pastel con sus compañeros del restaurante que ahora eran como su familia. Sano le había dado la tarde libre y Yumi había sacado su botella de jerez para ocasiones especiales.  
  
Tendida en su cama, tras haber pasado unos momentos memorables festejando su cumpleaños, comenzó a repasar su vida. Y como un pensamiento casi involuntario, pensó en Kenshin Himura, preguntándose donde estaría, había escuchado noticias de la guerra, y se preguntó si estaría de nuevo en el ejército. Rápidamente disipó ese pensamiento y trató de dormir, necesitaba descansar, pero no lograba conciliar en sueño, así que decidió dar un paseo.  
  
Era una noche preciosa de luna llena, los niños jugaban alegremente y había mucha gente caminando por las calles. Por un instante al observar a aquellos niños, Kaoru recordó su infancia en la que solía correr y jugar, no tenía preocupación alguna, y solo paseaba por los arrozales y entrenaba en el dojo. El recuerdo de su padre acudió a su mente y sonrió amargamente.  
  
Observó una tienda donde vendían helado de muchos sabores, así que se dirigió y se compro un rico helado, había escuchado de él, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de comprarlo en Tokio.  
  
- Feliz Cumpleaños....., se dijo a sí misma en voz baja mientras regresaba lentamente a la casa de huéspedes. Y cuando por fin llegó a su destino, se quedó un momento observando las estrellas.  
  
Mientras a lo lejos con una sonrisa, un apuesto soldado observaba a una niña observando las estrellas, su largo cabello se ondulaba con el aire, parecía que un resplandor emanaba de esa dulce niña, era la perfecta portada de la inocencia.  
  
Kenshin se sentía un poco solo en la enorme casa del lago, así que decidió dar un paseo por las calles, era una hermosa noche y no quería desperdiciarla. Se encontraba caminando placidamente por las calles cuando, se encontró en la calle donde estaba la casa de huéspedes, por un momento pensó en desviar su camino, pero decidió continuar, se conformaba por pasar delante de la casa de huéspedes. El lugar en donde se habían hecho tantas promesas, pensaba que a esa hora estaría trabajando. Cuando de pronto observó a Kaoru, y contuvo la respiración, por un instante no supo que hacer, pero se quedó hipnotizado observándola y en el momento una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.  
  
Como si adivinara que alguien la observaba, Kaoru se dio la media vuelta y quedó paralizada de asombro. Su corazón latía rápidamente, y por un momento se perdió en su hermosos ojos violeta.  
  
- Kenshin.....  
  
________________________________________________________________________ Continuará......  
  
Por fín!!!!!!!! Otro capítulo terminadoooooooooo, pido mil mil disculpas por haber tardado tanto, pero últimamente la escuela me ha traído como loka @_@, aparte tuve algo así como que un bloqueo.....-_- pero ya estoy de regreso wahahahaha El siguiente capítulo trataré de hacerlo lo más pronto posible^^  
  
GRACIAS GRACIAS por sus reviews, en verdad que me mantienen motivada^__________^!!!!!!!! Graaacias a Bunny Saito, Misaki, Madam Spooky, Kao Chan, mer1, Sakura Li y Ricka Asakura.  
  
GRAAAACIAS por sus comentarios!!!!!!! Y Tomoe sufrirá prometido wahahaha.  
  
Y bueno por último manden reviews por favor por favor por favor, me mantienen inspirada!!!!!!^__________^  
  
Fuusina ^.~ 


	11. Una verdad es revelada

En el capítulo anterior  
  
Kenshin se sentía un poco solo en la enorme casa del lago, así que decidió dar un paseo por las calles, era una hermosa noche y no quería desperdiciarla. Se encontraba caminando placidamente por las calles cuando, se encontró en la calle donde estaba la casa de huéspedes, por un momento pensó en desviar su camino, pero decidió continuar, se conformaba por pasar delante de la casa de huéspedes. El lugar en donde se habían hecho tantas promesas, pensaba que a esa hora estaría trabajando. Cuando de pronto observó a Kaoru, y contuvo la respiración, por un instante no supo que hacer, pero se quedó hipnotizado observándola y en el momento una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.  
  
Como si adivinara que alguien la observaba, Kaoru se dio la media vuelta y quedó paralizada de asombro. Su corazón latía rápidamente, y por un momento se perdió en sus hermosos ojos violeta.  
  
- Kenshin.....  
  
Capítulo 11  
  
Una verdad es revelada  
  
Kaoru no podía articular palabra, enderezó la espalda y pronto su mirada cambió, sus ojos se volvieron fríos lo miró un momento y se dispuso a entrar a la casa de huéspedes lo más pronto posible. Pero Kenshin logró alcanzar los peldaños de la entrada antes que ella. *No Kaoru esta vez no te dejaré ir*  
  
- ¡¡Kaoru espera....!! No sabía ni que podía decirle, pero era demasiado tarde estaba frente a ella y tenía que hablarle, no podía dejarla ir otra vez. Y sujetándola por el brazo la detuvo.  
  
- Kenshin, no.... Cuando la joven se volvió a mirarle, él comprendió el error que había cometido al dejarla.  
  
- Kaoru, por favor.... dijo él en un tono suplicante. La chica tenía la vista fija en el suelo, no podía mirarle a la cara, sabía que si lo hacía no podría escapar jamás. Kenshin no sabía que decirle, así que siguiendo sus impulsos la atrajo en sus brazos en silencio, la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, era como si su vida dependiera de ello. Por su parte Kaoru no opuso resistencia. Y comprendió que había sido un necio al escuchar las razones de Tomoe y Saitou. Se equivocó al casarse. Ahora solo quería a Kaoru, la del cabello sedoso y negro con sus ojos azul profundo que le cortaban la respiración.  
  
- ¿Qué haremos Kenshin? Dijo la muchacha entre sollozos, rompiendo el silencio.  
  
- No lo sé Kaoru....disfrutar este momento y olvidarnos de todo mientras nos sea posible.... dijo, abrazándola con más fuerza.  
  
- ¿Por qué has venido? La chica no solo se refería a San Francisco, también a la casa de huéspedes.  
  
- Porque necesitaba verte, ver el lugar en donde nos despedimos la última vez.  
  
De pronto la chica se alejó bruscamente del apuesto soldado mirándole con enojo.  
  
- Y ahora ¿qué?, ahora estás casado. ¿Dónde está ella? preguntó Kaoru firmemente dándole la espalda, no quería que la viera llorar nuevamente, ya no quería volver a hacerlo nunca más.  
  
- Está en casa de sus padres en Nueva York, Kaoru....me envían a Corea dentro de unos días....  
  
Al escuchar esto la joven sintió como si algo hubiera atravesado su corazón, sabía lo que esto significaba, tal vez Kenshin no regresaría. El joven continuó hablando sobre Corea y había una profunda angustia en su voz.  
  
- En parte me siento aliviado y aunque muchos no lo crean estoy feliz de ir, me dieron un poco de tiempo libre y cuando me di cuenta estaba frente a tu casa.....  
  
- ¡Ya basta Kenshin!, Interrumpió Kaoru con los ojos encendidos de furia - ¿Y yo qué? ¡Ahora tu vienes, mueves mi mundo y la poca estabilidad que había logrado en mi vida! ¡¿Qué pretendes, jugar conmigo cuándo estés de permiso?! ¿Cuándo tengas una semana libre, y puedas escaparte? No soy esa clase de mujer, ni lo pienses. ¿Me has entendido?  
  
Kenshin la miró sorprendido y aunque quisiera no pudo negar sus palabras, por fin ella había dicho la cruel y dura verdad que aunque los dos la negaran estaba ahí recordándoles su realidad.  
  
- Te has preguntado.... ¿qué será de mí si tú te vas? ¿Qué va a ser de mi vida Kenshin?, No lo has hecho ¿cierto?, solo piensas en ti y en tu egoísmo olvidaste que yo también he sufrido, te necesité tantas veces y no estuviste ahí.....  
  
Él la miró con más asombro aún, ¿qué quería decir con eso? E inmediatamente recordó la plática que tuvo con ella en el restaurante la primera vez que la vio, su padre había muerto e indudablemente le había traído mucha soledad.  
  
- Vete.... vuelve junto a ella. Lo harás de todos modos, tal como la hiciste la última vez, dijo la chica amargamente.  
  
Y en ese momento la desesperación lo invadió, sentía como la culpa lo ataba, Quería prometerle que no regresaría junto a Tomoe, quería quedarse con Kaoru para siempre.  
  
- Escúchame Kaoru, no puedo prometerte nada. Ahora mismo no puedo ofrecerte más que lo que soy. Puede que no sea mucho, pero es lo único que tengo, eso y el amor que siento por ti.  
  
- ¿Y eso que significa?, pregunto ella con los ojos llorosos - Yo también te quiero pero.... ¿adonde nos llevara esto después de 6 meses?  
  
- De momento..... y diciendo esto Kenshin esbozó una triste sonrisa, no quería lastimarla, ya no quería herirla más, tal ves hubiera sido mejor no verla pero no pudo evitarlo así que tomó su hermoso rostro en sus manos y le dijo suavemente.  
  
- De momento....recibirás cartas de Corea todos los días, es todo lo que puedo prometerte....  
  
Ella apartó el rostro para no tener que verlo a la cara - Ojalá tuviera el valor de decirte que te fueras para siempre, pero no puedo....  
  
- Lo haré si me lo pides, dijo él interrumpiéndola, - Haré lo que tu me pidas, y me pasaré el resto de mi vida pensando en ti.  
  
La amaba demasiado y haría cualquier cosa por ella, era la clase de amor que alguna vez le comentó a Tomoe que anhelaba, la clase de amor que jamás tendría con ella.  
  
- Dime ¿qué es lo que quieres Kaoru?, le dijo suavemente acariciando su mejilla con sus largos dedos.  
  
Ella dio un breve suspiro y lo miró directamente a los ojos.  
  
- No, no es eso lo que quiero, tal vez.... sólo tenemos derecho a esto, a unos cuántos días a unos momentos robados....  
  
- Puede que algún día haya algo más, pero no puedo prometerte nada, no sé que es lo que pasará, iré a la guerra y....  
  
Pero la chica no lo dejó terminar de hablar. - Kenshin, Yumi nos está viendo por la ventana, no le gusta que haya extraños en la casa de huéspedes. Kaoru se sentía como una niña pequeña que estaba haciendo una travesura y había desobedecido a su padre, por alguna extraña razón empezó a reír, no sabía porque lo hacía pero de pronto le pareció que la situación lo ameritaba. Kenshin estaba sorprendido al principio solo la miró extrañado, pero comenzó a reír también, tal ves estaba demasiado tenso y nervioso por ir a la guerra. Los dos sintieron un gran alivio, hacía tiempo que no sonreían y ahora por irónico que pareciera no podían contener su risa.  
  
- Será mejor que entre a la casa Kenshin, Yumi no estará muy feliz si despertamos a los demás huéspedes, dijo entre risas.  
  
- Kaoru crees... que.... bueno quiero decir, el hotel donde me hospedo no está muy lejos y yo... quiero estar el mayor tiempo posible contigo, no sé cuanto tiempo voy a estar en combate así que... De pronto Kenshin se sintió como un adolescente nervioso, no sabía como decirle que quería invitarla a cenar, la comida del hotel es excelente y....  
  
- Claro que quiero cenar contigo Kenshin, le dijo mirándolo con ternura.  
  
Las horas parecieron si acaso unos cuantos segundos, era increíble como el tiempo volaba cuando estaban juntos, era como si el mundo dejara de existir y solo fueran ellos dos en su pequeño mundo aislado de todo y todos, donde nada ni nadie podía decirles lo que debían de hacer o no.  
  
- ¡Dios mío, Kenshin ya es muy tarde! Yumi se enfurecerá conmigo.  
  
Tenía razón, su reloj de bolsillo lo confirmaba, lo que habían sido horas, parecieron si acaso escasos minutos, sabía que jamás podría olvidar aquella noche, en toda la cena no pudo dejar de ver sus hermosos ojos que brillaban con la luz de las velas, seguían teniendo ese brillo especial que lo cautivó desde el primer momento en que la vio.  
  
- Kaoru creo que ya es algo tarde para regresar a la casa de huéspedes, escucha mi habitación es muy grande puedes quedarte ahí si quieres.  
  
Al escuchar esto la joven no pudo evitar ruborizarse al instante y lo miró con los ojos llenos de asombró y confusión.  
  
- Kenshin....no....  
  
El joven no pudo evitar reír de nuevo - No muerdo te lo prometo, dijo guiñando un ojo. - No te preocupes te doy mi palabra de caballero y diciendo esto levantó una mano en el aire y la otra la colocó en su pecho.  
  
La habitación era muy amplia y estaba decorada con un exquisito gusto, la iluminación tenue de la pequeña lámpara encendida le daba un toque muy acogedor, en pocas palabras era perfecta, aunque un tanto desordenada, había papeles por toda la habitación, fotografías de lo que Kaoru asumió que era Corea y unos cuantos planos sobre la cama. Kenshin comenzó a tomar los planos y las fotografías, estaba realmente apenado de aquel desorden y deseaba desaparecerlo cuanto antes.  
  
- Lo siento, como puedes observar no esperaba visitas, dijo nerviosamente mientras trataba de ocultar todos los documentos bajo la cama.  
  
La chica solo se limitó a sonreírle tiernamente, notó que la habitación tenía una hermosa vista de la ciudad estaba segura que Kenshin jamás lo había notado así que se dirigió a la ventana y observó su reflejo en la ventana, sus ojos estaban brillantes llenos de alegría y sonrió nuevamente.  
  
- Kaoru....¿te encuentras bien? No has hablado desde que subimos a la habitación.  
  
- Kenshin....la vista es hermosa ¿cierto? Nunca había notado que la ciudad de noche fuera tan hermosa.....  
  
- Tienes razón....jamás la había observado hasta hoy, añadió recargando la palma de su mano al frío cristal y se quedó un momento pensativo, había algo que quería preguntarle desde que estuvieron frente a la casa de huéspedes, así que cerró los ojos y decidió armarse de valor y preguntarle.  
  
Cuando se dio la vuelta para mirarla, ella estaba sentada en la cama mirándolo como una dulce chiquilla, era curioso como a ratos parecía una niña inocente y otros una mujer adorable. Inmediatamente se sentó a su lado y acarició su sedoso cabello. De pronto notó que una lágrima recorría la mejilla de la joven y se sintió sumamente preocupado.  
  
- Kaoru.... ¿qué tienes? De pronto sintió una terrible punzada de remordimiento, tenía muy poco que ofrecerle y no era justo, ella merecía todo cuanto quisiera, eso y mucho más.  
  
- Nada.... Pero la verdad era que el recuerdo de Kosuke la abrumó por un momento, creía haberlo olvidado, sepultando ese recuerdo en lo más profundo de su ser, pero había sido un acontecimiento que marcaría su vida para siempre. Por otra parte Kenshin no olvidaba la historia de la muerte de Yahiko, sospechaba que había algo más.  
  
- ¿Algo más ocurrió cuando tu hermano murió....?  
  
Ella solo asintió en silencio, secándose las lágrimas.  
  
- Así que cuando me dijiste que me habías necesitado y no estuve, a eso te referías.... ¿quieres contármelo?  
  
-No puedo.... y diciendo esto sacudió la cabeza como una niña avergonzada, - Es demasiado horrible....  
  
- Por favor dime.... dijo él en un tono suplicante. - Sabes que odio verte llorar y no importa lo que haya sido, si no estuve esa vez, estoy aquí ahora, siempre estaré para ti.  
  
Kaoru lo miró un rato en silencio, preguntándose que pensaría de ella si le decía que Kosuke había intentado abusar de ella, dio un suspiro y decidió decirle toda la verdad sabiendo que podía confiar en él. Kenshin no dijo ni una palabra mientras escuchaba la terrible historia poco a poco sus ojos se encendieron de rabia al escuchar todo lo que había sucedido aquel trágico día.  
  
- Por favor perdóname, dijo él sumamente consternado. - De haber estado yo ahí, lo hubiera matado con mis propias manos, ¡cómo se atrevió ese infeliz a tocarte!, por favor perdóname Kaoru....no estuve ahí para ayudarte, dijo mientras golpeaba con su puño la delicada mesa de caoba que adornaba la habitación.  
  
- No, no fue tu culpa.... yo me equivoqué, si tan solo no hubiera tomado la espada de papá esto no abría pasado, Yahiko seguiría vivo si tan solo no hubiera....si no...¡Oh Kenshin yo tuve la culpa de todo, yo lo maté! dijo sollozando desconsoladamente.  
  
Inmediatamente corrió a su lado y la tomó con fuerza entre sus brazos tratando de consolarla y tomando su delicado rostro entre sus manos la miró fijamente. - Kaoru, amor mío, mírame, tú no tuviste la culpa ¿me oyes? Fue un accidente, la culpa fue de Kosuke y no tuya. El que disparó fue él y no tú, él intentó aprovecharse de ti y eso tampoco fue tu culpa.  
  
Sentía una rabia incontrolable y de haberlo tenido frente a él en ese momento lo hubiera matado, de eso estaba seguro, pero tenía que estar con Kaoru en ese momento, y hacerla entender que no había tenido la culpa en lo absoluto.  
  
- Quería matarlo, repetía la chica una y otra vez, ¡yo quería matarlo Kenshin...! Quería hacerle tanto daño como él me había hecho a mí. Eso no estuvo bien, y ¡Yahiko murió por ese motivo....!  
  
- Kaoru tienes que prometerme que seguirás adelante, tienes que ver que todavía tienes un futuro y una vida que te va a ofrecer todo para que seas feliz. Tu no tienes la culpa de nada, ¿lo entiendes? Además cantas muy bien, tienes una voz extraordinaria, estoy seguro que ante ti se abrirá un gran futuro.  
  
- ¿En verdad crees que tengo un gran futuro? Le parecía algo imposible, pero le gustaba imaginarlo.  
  
- Por supuesto que sí, dale tiempo al tiempo acabas de empezar, pero llegará un día en que la gente haga grandes filas para poder verte y escucharte cantar.  
  
Ella solo rió al escucharlo, pero tal vez algún día su sueño se haría realidad pero también tenía un sueño aún más profundo que era el de permanecer al lado de Kenshin. Todo lo demás e incluso sus sueños de ser actriz palidecía a comparación de lo que sentía por él. Si tan solo supiera que su recuerdo la había mantenido viva durante todos esos ratos de angustia.  
  
- Ahora necesitas dormir, no has descansado y mañana tienes que verte hermosa para cantar.  
  
La chica se veía hermosa durmiendo plácidamente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, no había dormido tan profundamente desde que llegó a San Francisco, por su parte Kenshin estaba sentado en un acogedor sillón viéndola descansar, ya no tenía caso que intentara dormir, solo faltaban un par de horas para que se reportara en el cuartel, así que prefería velar el sueño de Kaoru.  
  
Por la mañana salieron a desayunar y dieron un largo paseo. La chica le contaba del restaurante de Sano y de lo mucho que le gustaba cantar allí. Él solo la miraba sonriendo y pensó que la tímida niña que había conocido en el Dojo se había convertido en una mujer madura y segura. Le encantaba todo lo que le decía, no hablaba de política ni de las cuestiones sobre las que él y Tomoe solían discutir.  
  
Más tarde cuando la dejó en el restaurante para que cantara, regresó al hotel para llamar a Tomoe, su mujer solo le contó lo mucho que se aburría y le preguntó en un tono quejumbroso cuando se iba a Corea.  
  
- Todavía no tengo noticias, te llamaré cuando lo sepa.  
  
Al día siguiente Kenshin supo que tenía que partir el 3 de septiembre, volarían primero a Tokio para cargar armamento y después partirían para Corea. Antes de marcharse quería pasar su última noche con Kaoru, así que Sano accedió en darle la noche libre ya ambos pasearon horas y horas tomados de la mano. Querían que aquella noche durara indefinidamente.  
  
- No te arrepientes ¿verdad? Preguntó preocupado  
  
- No, para nada. Te quiero demasiado como para arrepentirme de nada, pero te echaré mucho de menos. Cuídate, Kenshin, no permitas que te pase nada por favor, le dijo mirándole con angustia.  
  
- No me ocurrirá nada, volveré antes de lo que te imaginas te lo prometo.  
  
Pero ninguno de los dos sabía o que sucedería cuando regresara de Corea. Así que regresaron al hotel y Kaoru le ayudo a empacar sus cosas, no sabía cuando lo volvería a ver y eso le partía el corazón, habían transcurrido dos semanas y para ellos habían sido memorables.  
  
- Te quiero.... dijo Kenshin, estrechándola en sus brazos, deseando con toda su alma que recordara aquellas dos semanas en caso de que él no regresara jamás. -Te llamaré en cuanto llegue.  
  
Esta vez ya no hubo promesas como la última vez, solo el recuerdo de lo que habían vivido aquellos días.  
  
El avión despegó hacía Hawai, ya que hubo un cambio de planes a última hora fijo su vista en la ventanilla del avión y sólo pudo pensar en Kaoru, la mujer que había cambiado su vida.  
  
En aquel preciso instante, la chica levantó los ojos al cielo, sabiendo que el hombre al que amaba se dirigía a la guerra, cerró los ojos y deseo con toda su alma que pronto regresara a su lado.  
  
Continuará........  
  
YUUUUUUUPIIIIIIIII otro capítulo terminado que alegríaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!^___________^ Gracias a todos por sus reviews, no había actualizado este año ahhh no muy muy mal, pero he vuelto wahahahahahaha, Creo que después de terminar este cap. Mi mente quedó atrofiada jajaja Bueno este cap es dedicado a todos los que les encanta KxK, así es un cap. Dedicado a ellos.^^  
  
Gracias, aaaaaa: gaby (hyatt, Bunny Saito, mer, Selene silverymoon, Kirara26, KaOrA-FGV-16, justary, NaGa XD, Rika Asakura, Uru Yuy. GRAAAAACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!  
  
Y ya saben manden sus reviews, opiniones, comentarios TODO^_________^!!!!  
  
Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo^^  
  
Ahora sí sin nada más que agregar^^  
  
Adieu!! Jiji  
  
Fuusina ^.~ 


	12. Nace una estrella

En el capítulo anterior  
  
- Te quiero.... dijo Kenshin, estrechándola en sus brazos, deseando con toda su alma que recordara aquellas dos semanas en caso de que él no regresara jamás. -Te llamaré en cuanto llegue.  
  
Esta vez ya no hubo promesas como la última vez, solo el recuerdo de lo que habían vivido aquellos días.  
  
El avión despegó hacía Hawai, ya que hubo un cambio de planes a última hora fijo su vista en la ventanilla del avión y sólo pudo pensar en Kaoru, la mujer que había cambiado su vida.  
  
En aquel preciso instante, la chica levantó los ojos al cielo, sabiendo que el hombre al que amaba se dirigía a la guerra, cerró los ojos y deseo con toda su alma que pronto regresara a su lado.  
  
Capítulo 12  
  
Nace una estrella  
  
Kaoru no se percató del tiempo transcurrido, estaba completamente sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que la voz de Yumi la devolvió a la realidad, se dio la media vuelta y observó a su amiga viéndola fijamente. La chica solo le devolvió una sonrisa, que aunque ella quisiera ocultarlo, reflejaba toda su tristeza; Yumi sabía el motivo pero ya no le quiso reclamar nada, sabia que sería inútil.  
  
- Te llegó esto, le dijo fríamente Yumi – es una carta de Japón.  
  
Inmediatamente la joven tomó la carta y olvidándose de siquiera agradecerle a su amiga, subió lentamente las escaleras y se encerró en silencio en su habitación. El único pensamiento que rondaba por su mente era Kenshin, sentía que les habían quedado tantas cosas por decir, y por hacer.  
  
Por otro lado quería ver a Soujiro y a Sarah, tenía suficiente dinero ahorrado pero no tenía el valor suficiente como para regresar, temía encontrarse con su hermana y con su madre, no quería escuchar sus reproches nunca más. Recordó la carta que le había entregado Yumi estaba fuertemente apretada en su mano, temía que fueran malas noticias así que la abrió con manos temblorosas esperando lo peor.  
  
Sin embargo, se alegró por un momento ya que la carta era de Soujiro, en ella le daba noticias del dojo, al parecer todo marchaba bien y habían reclutado a nuevo peones para cultivar y trabajar en los campos de arroz. En la carta Soujiro le comunicó la noticia de que Kosuke había ido a la guerra también, Ayame estaba desconsolada y su madre también ya que se habían quedado solas y las dos mujeres estaban al frente del dojo.  
  
Kaoru estrechó la carta en sus manos con fuerza, el tan solo recordar a Kosuke la llenaba de ira y no pudiendo contenerse murmuro entre dientes.  
  
- Creo que ha tenido suerte de librarse de ese malnacido.  
  
Y reanudando su lectura encontró noticias más agradables, Sarah estaba muy recuperada y la invitaban que a que los visitara, regresara a Tokio aunque fuera unos días. La chica guardó la carta y se recostó un rato en su cama pensativa.  
  
Aunque había tratado de engañarse, Kaoru extrañaba su hogar, aquí había encontrado uno nuevo era cierto. Pero nunca podría reemplazar al hogar que tuvo una vez, decidió que necesitaba un poco de aire fresco y salió silenciosamente de su habitación, no tenía ánimos de hablar con nadie, pero no contó con que se encontraría a Yumi en el pasillo.  
  
- ¿Ocurre algo? Estás muy pálida, le dijo con un tomo de preocupación.  
  
- No, estoy bien, solo quiero salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Afirmó la muchacha tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.  
  
- ¿La carta era de tu familia? Le preguntó Yumi sintiendo compasión por la chica, tan sola y tan joven.  
  
Kaoru bajó la mirada no quería saber nada de su familia, no tenía a nadie a quien llamar familia.  
  
- ¿No tienes muy relaciones con tu familia, verdad? Le preguntó sarcásticamente.  
  
Ella ya había notado como recibía muy pocas visitas y llamadas telefónicas, siempre de extraños y nunca de algún pariente, fingía no darse cuenta porque tenía simpatía por Kaoru.  
  
- No era de mi familia, mis padres murieron, afirmó la joven con un tono amenazante.  
  
Sin embargo la mirada de su amiga indicaba que no le creía nada, sin embargo asintió y decidió no tocar el asunto.  
  
Y no queriendo hablar más Kaoru salió rápidamente de la casa de huéspedes, necesitaba pensar.  
  
Los siguientes meses fueron interminables para Kaoru, cantaba noche tras noche en el restaurante, trataba de distraerse un poco ya que estaba muy tensa por la guerra, deseaba con toda su alma que terminara de inmediato.  
  
Por su parte Kenshin le escribía casi todos los días, también le escribía a Tomoe con frecuencia, estaba agotado, y a veces temía equivocarse y enviar las cartas equivocadas, sin embargo se aseguraba de que esto no pasara. Aún no estaba seguro que decisión tomaría, no le había prometido nada esta vez a Kaoru, en sus cartas le decía cuanto la amaba y que la echaba de menos.  
  
Tomaría una decisión cuando terminara la guerra, ya que estaba muy ocupado sobreviviendo en la guerra. Sólo Kaoru lo mantenía en pie, sus cartas le alimentaban el alma a diferencia de las de Tomoe, solo le escribía de fiestas y amigos. Pronto terminaría la Universidad y haría una gran fiesta, se acercaban las vacaciones y pasaría unas placenteras vacaciones en la casa del lago.  
  
Mientras tanto Kenshin seguía en los duros combates, estaba exhausto por la humedad y el calor, sin embargo seguía luchado guiando a sus hombres por los campos de arroz, sentía que había retrocedido en el tiempo y estaba peleando de nuevo en Pearl Harbor, creyó que nunca en su vida volvería a experimentar aquel sentimiento de incertidumbre y miedo, pronto llegaron más hombres como refuerzos y quedaron a su cargo, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al descubrir que entre aquellos desdichados se encontraba Kosuke. No tuvo una oportunidad para hablar con él directamente, conocía el carácter de aquel hombre y sabía que en su vida personal era un desastre, Kaoru le llego a sugerir que maltrataba a su esposa y bebía sin parar, a pesar de todo esto era un excelente soldado y hábil en el campo de batalla.  
  
Todo iba marchando tal y como lo habían planeado, Kenshin iría con sus hombres a Seúl, algunos de sus hombres ya habían partido el día anterior, Kosuke estaba entre ellos. Nunca imaginaron que su estrategia fallaría y serían sorprendidos por sorpresa. Al día siguiente la noticia llego, Kosuke había muerto junto con otros 70 hombres, los demás habían sido tomados como rehenes.  
  
Cuando Kenshin escuchó esto sintió como si balde de agua fría hubiera caído sobre él, y se dio cuenta que había estado muy cerca de la muerte en esa ocasión, si hubiera ido talvez estaría entre aquellos 70 hombres, deseaba que la guerra terminara pronto. Inmediatamente le escribió una carta a Kaoru informándole de la muerte de Kosuke en la toma de Seúl.  
  
Cuando la chica leía las líneas de la carta experimentó una punzada de remordimiento por alegrarse de aquella terrible noticia, no podía creer que guardara esos sentimientos de rencor, pero Kosuke la había lastimado demasiado y no podía sentir siquiera pena por su muerte. Se preguntó si Ayame se quedaría en el dojo con su madre, a lo mejor decidirían vender la propiedad, deseaba impedirlo pero no podía hacer nada, estaba demasiado lejos y no quería regresar, creía que tenía una deuda con su padre pero tenía una nueva vida y ya no quería nada que la atara a su pasado.  
  
Los meses siguieron transcurriendo y a pesar de toda la tristeza que guardaba en su corazón Kaoru se convertía en una hermosa mujer, de vez en cuando iba al cine con Megumi y su amiga le daba clases para mejorar su voz, en realidad no era que las necesitara, sino que prefería mantenerse ocupada para ya no pensar más en Kenshin y en el peligro que lo rodeaba en la guerra. Así que decidió entregarse totalmente a su trabajo y dedicarse a cantar con más entusiasmo que nunca, Sano veía en ella una verdadera mina de oro y los clientes estaban maravillados por la potencia de su voz.  
  
Y no fue una sorpresa que una noche dos agentes de los Ángeles se presentaron en el restaurante y le entregaron a Kaoru su tarjeta rogándole que los llamara en caso de que alguna vez fuera a Hollywood, la joven estaba sumamente sorprendida jamás esperó algo parecido, cuando le mostró la tarjeta a Megumi creyó que moriría de tanta felicidad. No se sentía preparada como para ir a Hollywood todavía, en su interior deseaba esperar a Kenshin donde él la había dejado. Ya no recibía tantas cartas de Kenshin como al principio las cosas se estaban complicando demasiado y no tenía tiempo de escribir. Kaoru se llevó una desagradable sorpresa al leer la última carta de Kenshin, en ella le comunicaba que se había reunido con Tomoe en Tokio, aprovechando unos días de permiso. Se sintió celosa por un momento, ¿Porqué ella no podía ir a Tokio? Él llevaba mucho tiempo lejos y ella siempre le había sido fiel, no había ningún otro hombre en su vida. Pronto cumpliría 19 años y tenía locos a todos los hombres que iban a verla cantar.  
  
Megumi había intentado inútilmente presentarle a otros hombres, pero a ella no le interesaba nadie más.  
  
Por otra parte Kenshin estaba abatido, sumido en una profunda depresión, muchas veces ya no sabía en que o en quien se había convertido, muchas veces ya no reconocía al hombre que veía en el espejo, era frío y su mirada había perdido aquella calidez que lo caracterizaba, ya no hablaba mucho con sus compañeros en el cuartel y se había transformado en un ser callado y solitario. Sus compañeros estaban preocupados por la situación del capitán Himura, por otro lado su esposa ni siquiera se percató del estado crítico de su esposo, solo le interesaba su trabajo y solo hablaba de ello.  
  
A Kenshin tampoco le interesaba lo que ella tenía que decirle, había visto morir niños en los caminos, llevaba demasiado tiempo luchando por unos ideales inciertos, muchas veces se preguntaba si tenía caso el seguir ahí. Así que al final optaba por callárselo todo, odiaba Corea y deseaba abandonar ese lugar cuanto antes.  
  
Tras dos meses de no recibir ni una carta de Kenshin, Kaoru temió lo peor, temía que hubiera muerto, o que estuviera demasiado enfermo, tras consultar las listas de heridos, muertos y desaparecidos, suspiró aliviada de no encontrar el nombre de su amado en ellas.  
  
Estaba vivo en alguna parte, pero ya no recibía noticias suyas. Se preguntó si todo habría terminado entre ellos, meses esperándolo y él dejaba de escribirle. Miles de dudas llenaron su cabeza, y lloró como si realmente hubiera muerto, se tomó incluso dos semanas de vacaciones y reflexionó arduamente. Al final llegó a la conclusión de que tendría que seguir adelante, con él o sin él.  
  
Tomó el teléfono y llamo a los agentes de los Ángeles, que la habían visitado meses antes y, tras una buena conversación accedió a trasladarse a Hollywood para hacer unas pruebas.  
  
Aquella noche se lo dijo a Sano cuando regresó al trabajo, no tenía ya nada que la retuviera ahí y estaba dispuesta a realizar su sueño a toda costa.  
  
- ¿Quiénes son esos tipos?, le preguntó Sano, que siempre la había protegido desde su llegada, apartando a hombres desagradables que constantemente la acosaban. –¿Sabes algo de ellos?  
  
- Simplemente que son agentes de los ángeles, contestó la muchacha con sinceridad.  
  
- Entonces quiero que te acompañe Megumi y se quede contigo el tiempo que sea necesario, si no da resultado vuelves aquí con ella. Quiero que esperes una oportunidad que valga la pena.  
  
- Si señor, contestó la joven con una gran sonrisa.  
  
Sus compañeros de trabajo dieron una fiesta de despedida en su honor, les dio dinero a Megumi y a Kaoru para que se alojaran en un buen hotel, la chica sacó sus ahorros para comprarse nuevo vestuario, estaba muy emocionada con la idea de irse, pero le dolía partir de nuevo a un lugar desconocido, le dolía dejar a sus amigos, a Sano y a Yumi, pero prometió que le escribiría contándole de los actores famosos que seguro conocería.  
  
- ¡Cuídate mucho! ¿Me oyes?, le dijo con su acostumbrada frialdad, pero Kaoru sabía que era totalmente falsa.  
  
La chica lloró desconsoladamente cuando se despidió de sus amigos del restaurante, todos tenían un lugar en su vida y en su corazón, era como cuando partió del dojo.  
  
- ¡Si necesitas dinero me llamas!, le dijo Sanosuke mientras se despedía de ella.  
  
Pero él había sido demasiado bueno con ella, y ya no se atrevía a pedirle nada más.  
  
Se fue con Megumi un jueves por la tarde en tren, los pasajes habían sido realmente baratos, e iban disfrutando de una vista maravillosa. Ya habían reservado habitación en el hotel y las chicas estaban citadas con los agentes a la mañana siguiente. Kaoru sentía que las rodillas le temblaban, al entrar al despacho de los agentes, lucía un hermoso vestido blanco, Megumi la había peinado y lucía un cabello espectacular, apenas y tenía maquillaje ya que no lo necesitaba. En conjunto cuando los agentes la vieron entrar, sonrieron por su buena suerte de haber encontrado una joven tan linda. Aunque los agentes no eran los mejores, y Megumi lo sospechaba, le consiguieron a la chica una audición para el día siguiente con un prestigiado representante.  
  
La joven estaba terriblemente nerviosa por la audición, pero una vez que se tranquilizó lo hizo bastante bien. Después, ella y Megumi pasearon por los lugares típicos y más visitados del lugar, admiraron las enormes residencias de las estrellas de cine, visitaron el teatro chino, y caminaron por el famoso Sunset Boulevard, todo parecía ser un sueño, Kaoru deseaba que su padre la viera y le diera consejos, por un momento sintió el deseo de llorar, pero sabía que su padre la observaba, en donde quiera que él estuviera.  
  
Al atardecer, Kaoru regresó al hotel para arreglarse, ya que tenía una cita con mencionado productor de cine y debía de estar presentable. Esta vez la joven vestía un modelo negro simple, pero resaltaba su esbelta figura y lucía tan hermosa como siempre.  
  
En el momento en que las dos mujeres entraron al despacho, el hombre con quien tenían la cita ya estaba esperándolas. Kaoru quedó por un momento sin respiración, su mirada era profunda y misteriosa, no pudo deducir que intenciones tendría, pero se perdió por un momento en aquellos ojos, aunque estuvieran escudados bajo aquellos pequeños lentes obscuros. Era un hombre joven, alto, y lucía un traje impecable, en su sonrisa había un poco de sarcasmo, sin embargo la joven no esperaba encontrarse con un hombre tan joven.  
  
- Tomen asiento, les dijo con un gesto amable sin dejar de sonreír, había notado como la chica había quedado sorprendida, y supo en el momento en que la vio, que había descubierto una mina de oro. Sin duda era muy hermosa como le habían dicho, le gustaba su cara y su forma de moverse, sin duda la haría famosa.  
  
Kaoru se ruborizó por un momento, la mirada de aquel hombre era en cierta manera inquietante, sentía como si pudiera adivinar hasta su más íntimo secreto, pero ella no tenía nada que ocultarle a nadie.  
  
- Supongo que tu debes de ser Kaoru Kamiya, mi nombre es Enishi Yukishiro, y diciendo esto estrechó su mano. Miró a Megumi y se preguntó si sería su hermana o algún pariente.  
  
- Señor Yukishiro estoy aquí por que....  
  
Sin embargo él no la dejó terminar e interrumpiéndola le dijo, - Puedes llamarme Enishi si quieres, Kaoru, mira que te parece si vuelves a mi oficina el lunes, tengo que salir pero estaré encantado con volverte a ver.  
  
Ella vaciló un momento, pero después asintió con la cabeza.  
  
- Esta bien el Lunes, dijo con seguridad Megumi.  
  
Enishi le entrego a Kaoru su tarjeta, todos en el ambiente artístico sabían que era un hombre de cuidado, sin embargo había descubierto a muchas estrellas de cine. En su vida abundaban los escándalos, dos suicidios de actrices con la cuales había estado involucrado sentimentalmente y otros eventos desagradables de los cuales prefería no recordar. Todos lo sabían excepto Kaoru que era nueva en la ciudad y no estaba enterada de semejantes escándalos.  
  
- ¿Ah y antes de olvidarlo, podrías trasladarte a vivir a los Ángeles?, Enishi miró a los ojos a la joven, preguntándose quien sería exactamente y de donde venía. Era una niña inocente, y no sabía quien la protegía a parte de la mujer que la acompañaba, aunque en realidad nada de eso le importaba, la convertiría en lo que siempre quiso ser. Una actriz famosa. Siempre y cuando ella lo permitiera.  
  
- Si podría, dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa. Era el sueño de toda su vida y haría todo para conseguirlo, dentro de lo razonable claro estaba, pero ya no tenía que dar cuenta de sus actos a nadie, ni siquiera a Kenshin....  
  
- ¿Cuántos años tienes?, le preguntó Enishi con su voz profunda.  
  
- Diecinueve, contestó tratando de sostener la mirada del hombre.  
  
Cuando la chica salió de su despacho, Enishi se dirigió a Megumi con discreción preguntándole si era su hermana o pariente.  
  
- Somos solo amigas, contestó riendo.  
  
- ¿Y su madre?, preguntó intrigado.  
  
- Su madre murió.  
  
- ¿Y su padre también murió?  
  
- Si, cuando conocimos a Kaoru eso nos dijo, nunca habla mucho de eso.  
  
- Entiendo, dijo acomodando sus pequeños lentes, era perfecto podría hacer con ella lo que quisiera, hasta su nombre le gustaba, Kaoru Kamiya, era perfecto. Y sacando un fajo de billetes le recomendó a Megumi que le comprara mucha ropa, la necesitaría para los próximos días, ya que tenía planeado hacer una cita con un director y sería él quien decidiría si tendría una oportunidad, así que debía de tener una presentación impecable.  
  
Una vez que las chicas salieron del despacho, todo había sido demasiado confuso para Kaoru.  
  
- Megumi, ¿qué fue todo esto?, todo fue muy rápido.  
  
- Significa que vas muy bien, ya casi logras Kaoru, dijo enjugándose las lágrimas y abrazando a su amiga. – ¡Le tengo que hablar a Sano!  
  
Por un instante Kaoru sufrió una decepción, era lo que siempre había soñado, pero no estaban las personas a las que más había amado, por una parte su padre y Kenshin.... que aunque le dolía admitirlo, hubiera querido compartir estos momentos con él. Por otra parte había observado como la miraba Enishi Yukishiro, no sabía porque se había puesto nerviosa, no esperaba que fuera un hombre tan joven y tan bien parecido, se ruborizó ante aquel pensamiento, solo había pensado en Kenshin, y ahora este hombre asaltaba sus pensamientos el cual era totalmente opuesto al hombre que había amado, era totalmente diferente a Kenshin....  
  
Continuará..........  
  
TERMINÉEEEEEEEEEE YAHOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!^_____________^ jajajaja por fin otro capítulo, disculpen por la tardanza, pero gracias por esperar pacientemente jiji, y así es Enishi entró a la trama wahahahaha.  
  
Gracias a todos por sus reviews, SIGAN MANDANDO POR FAVOR!!!!!^_____________^  
  
Graacias a: gaby(hyatt, Sakura Li, Jenny, Mei y ella-shin (ya te puedes imaginar , quien se va a hacer cargo de LOS CELOS ^.~). Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y espero sus Reviews^________^!!  
  
A y como premiere mundial jaja TENGO UN LIVE JOURNAL^______^!!!  
  
Invito a todos a visitarlo:  
  
La dirección está en mi información porque aquí no la pude poner sepa porque ::-_-::  
  
Pues es todo por ahora^-^  
  
Fuusina ^.~ 


	13. Una dulce confusión

En el capítulo anterior:

- Megumi, ¿qué fue todo esto?, todo fue muy rápido.  
  
- Significa que vas muy bien, ya casi lo logras Kaoru, dijo enjugándose las lágrimas y abrazando a su amiga. – ¡Le tengo que hablar a Sano!  
  
Por un instante Kaoru sufrió una decepción, era lo que siempre había soñado, pero no estaban las personas a las que más había amado, por una parte su padre y Kenshin.... que aunque le dolía admitirlo, hubiera querido compartir estos momentos con él. Por otra parte había observado como la miraba Enishi Yukishiro, no sabía porque se había puesto nerviosa, no esperaba que fuera un hombre tan joven y tan bien parecido, se ruborizó ante aquel pensamiento, solo había pensado en Kenshin, y ahora este hombre asaltaba sus pensamientos el cual era totalmente opuesto al hombre que había amado, era totalmente diferente a Kenshin....

* * *

Capítulo 13

Una dulce confusión

Megumi y Kaoru pasaron todo el fin de semana recorriendo las hermosas calles de los ángeles, estudios de grabación y las maravillosas tiendas. Todo esto con un chofer y un automóvil que aparecieron misteriosamente en el hotel, enviados claramente por su nuevo protector, Enishi Yukishiro.

La mañana del lunes Kaoru lucía radiante con un vestido que se había comprado con el dinero de Enishi, aunque a Megumi la idea de comprar con el dinero de su nuevo benefactor le encantaba, a la chica la tenía un tanto preocupada. ¿Qué quería aquel hombre de ella? Recordaba que en el restaurante de Sano alguna vez había leído en el periódico, terribles historias de agentes que se aprovechaban de jóvenes como ella, trataba de convencerse de que no sería su caso y que todo esto representaba la realización de sus sueños.

Si no podía tener al hombre al que amaba, por lo menos se convertiría en estrella y lucharía con todo para lograrlo.

El director que la esperaba en la oficina de Yukishiro reaccionó muy favorablemente cuando conoció a la joven, tal y como lo esperaba Enishi. El director prometió darle el papel a Kaoru, siempre y cuando ésta supiera recordar su papel.

- Lo ha hecho muy bien señorita Kamiya, le dijo sonriendo. Empezaremos a rodar el lunes de la semana que viene, así que tiene una semana para prepararse estudiar su personaje.

La chica lo miró en silencio. El sueño se estaba haciendo realidad, y todo gracias a Enishi. De pronto, tuvo la sensación de flotar en una nube.

Minutos después su nuevo representante le entregó el contrato.

- ¿Y que hago con esto?, preguntó Kaoru desconcertada. Y aunque se lo mostrara a Megumi, tampoco entendería todas la cláusulas y términos legales. Por un momento deseó mostrárselo a Kenshin, después de todo era abogado, sin embargo él se encontraba en otro mundo y ella había comprendido finalmente a través de su silencio que la había abandonado, no había respondido ninguna carta y ella solo se aferraba a su recuerdo. Quizá se acordaría de ella cuando viera su nombre en las marquesinas de los cines, quizás volvería con ella algún día, aunque esta idea le parecía cada vez más lejana e imposible. Y por fin comprendió que sus días con Kenshin habían terminado, ahora solo tenía que pensar en su carrera.

Enishi le ofreció un pluma, una intrigante sonrisa y unas palmadas en la mano. – No temas Kaoru, serás famosa de eso me encargaré yo, esto no es más que el principio.

- ¿Es el contrato para esta película? Preguntó la chica intrigada, algo en su interior le decía que no debía de confiar mucho en este hombre, debía de mantenerse alerta. De pronto varias ideas asaltaron sus pensamientos, ¿Cómo sabía él que conseguiría el papel?, tal vez era un arreglo con el director, de pronto la voz de Enishi la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Esto es un acuerdo entre nosotros. De esta manera, podré manejar todos los contratos de las películas en las que actúes, así es más fácil. Un contrato entre nosotros y yo me encargo de todo.

- ¿Y qué es exactamente todo señor Yukishiro? Le dijo la joven mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Al momento de escuchar esto Enishi esbozó una sonrisa, no tenía ninguna duda de que la chica era lista, pero sabía perfectamente que deseaba ser actriz, y que estaba dispuesta a lo que fuera, todas eran iguales, se mueren de ganas por intervenir en una película, y él había puesto todos los señuelos en su sitio, ahora solo faltaba que firmara el contrato y lo firmaría, todas lo firmaban.

- Escucha linda, no creo que quieras que cada vez que hagas una película se te moleste con cosas legales y cláusulas, ese es mi trabajo, le dijo con una voz suave aparentando paciencia. - ¿Acaso no confías en mí?, dijo éste riéndose burlonamente.

Esta última pregunta dejó a la chica pensativa, como no confiar en el si media ciudad le había dicho que era uno de los mejores en su campo, y como un impulso tomó la pluma, miró el contrato y firmó.

Enishi la miró complacido, le besó la mano y la miró con una expresión desconcertante, la chica sabía que ahora estaba en sus manos. Le dijo que la instalaría en otro hotel más lujoso y pagaría todo. Después miró a Megumi – ¿Usted también se quedará?, le preguntó duramente como si su presencia le incomodara.

- Bueno yo...., Megumi miró nerviosa a Kaoru como si de pronto su presencia ya no fuera bienvenida, comprendió que había dejado de ser útil y era el momento de partir así que añadió rápidamente, con su acostumbrada sonrisa - Supongo que tendré que volver a mi trabajo, no puedo dejar mucho tiempo solo el negocio ni a Sanosuke tampoco. Enishi sonrió también ya estaba todo listo para los planes que tenía para la próxima joven estrella, - Puede quedarse una semana más si lo desea, después Kaoru estará demasiado ocupada en la filmación de la película. Y mirando de nuevo a la chica le explicó que tendría que trabajar con un instructor de dicción y asistir a clases de interpretación.

Una vez que Megumi y Kaoru regresaron al hotel, la chica se sumió en el silencio, no podía creer todo lo que había ocurrido, mientras tanto su amiga no dejaba de comentar lo simpático y atractivo que le había parecido Enishi, y fue cuando Kaoru interrumpió sus alabanzas hacia el representante con un inquietante comentario.

- ¿En verdad no notas algo extraño en él? Es que no sé como explicarlo pero siento que...

La chica se sentó en una silla y se quitó los zapatos de tacón alto que estaban matando sus pies, deseaba ponerse algo más cómodo, pero Enishi le había sugerido que de ahora en adelante tendría que cuidar su imagen vistiendo con ropa elegante.

- Pues claro que no le veo nada extraño, ¿has visto el despacho que tiene? Imagino que tan solo el decorarlo le habrá costado millones.

Kaoru rió ante el comentario y se tranquilizó un poco, ya era de noche y tenían que descansar, de pronto la chica cruzó la estancia para abrazar a Megumi, había sido su mejor amiga durante el último año y la extrañaría cuando se fuera.

- Gracias, le dijo abrazándola con fuerza y reprimiendo unas cuentas lágrimas.

- ¿Porqué?, replicó su Megumi tratando de disimular en vano sus lágrimas, Kaoru se había convertido en su mejor amiga, y la extrañaría también cuando regresara al restaurante.

- Por creer en mí, nunca hubiera llegado aquí de no haber sido por Sano y por ti.

- Es la tontería más grande que he escuchado, los agentes te descubrieron en el restaurante, nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver con eso.

- Tuvieron mucho que ver, Sano me contrató y tu me enseñaste a cantar y bailar en un escenario. Creíste en mí durante este tiempo, a mi me parece mucho.

Megumi abrazó a la chica le dolía dejarla pero tenía que buscar su propio camino. – Pero prométeme una cosa, se feliz, es lo único que quiero para ti. Y dirigiéndose a un pequeño mueble sacó una botella de vino y le sirvió una copa a Kaoru.

- ¡Por ti chica! Y diciendo esto tomó un trago de el lujoso vino.

A la mañana siguiente Enishi se presentó muy temprano en el hotel como lo habían acordado, irían a desayunar y a conocer un poco mejor la ciudad, en todo momento Enishi no se apartó de Kaoru y la complacía en todo. La chica se sentía como en un cuento de hadas y pronto sus dudas sobre su nuevo representante de disiparon con rapidez.

La joven lo observaba mientras descorchaba una botella de champagne, algo había en él que la intrigaba, no pudo evitar compararlo con Kenshin, era totalmente distinto, pero llego a la conclusión de que era apuesto y el solo pensamiento la avergonzaba un poco, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se atrevió a pensar en otro hombre que no fuera Kenshin.

En ese momento Enishi le entregó un sobre gris con su nombre y la dirección de su despacho grabados en el costoso papel.

- Olvidé dártelo esta mañana. Lo siento mucho nunca suelo cometer errores. Diciendo entre estas palabras un mensaje oculto que su inocente actriz no pudo entender en ese momento.

- ¿Qué es? Preguntó, Kaoru intrigada y abriéndolo cautelosamente descubrió sorprendida que contenía un cheque firmado. ¿Porqué le entregaba más dinero? Ya le había dado suficiente y ahora le daba el doble de esa cantidad.

- Es el dinero que te debo por la firma del contrato, no querrás sellar un importante trato comercial simplemente con un beso ¿verdad? Aunque debo decir que, en ese caso yo lo preferiría.

Kaoru lo miró por un momento un poco aturdida, - Entonces ¿usted me debe esto?

- En realidad te debo más, sin embargo el hotel, la ropa y la comida no se van a pagar solos, así que de ahí estas viviendo linda.

Enishi no quería que la chica se sintiera demasiado en deuda con él, por lo menos aún no. Prefería darle la impresión de que se ganada el dinero por sus propios méritos. Por su parte, él había obtenido tarde una elevada suma de dinero por el contrato de la película, de la cual solo le daría una pequeña suma a Kaoru y él se quedaría con el resto, era el negocio perfecto sin duda alguna. – Mañana podrás abrir una cuenta en mi banco Kaoru.

Inmediatamente la chica se emocionó al saber que tendría una cuenta de banco. Poco después Enishi se despidió de ellas

El instructor de dicción se presentó a la tarde siguiente y quedó completamente sorprendido cuando la futura estrella cantaba para él en la suite del hotel. Era una lástima que Kaoru no tuviera que cantar en la película, el instructor le facilitó algunas instrucciones para el guión y le dijo que no se preocupara. De un momento a otro la semana pasó volando y Megumi tendría que partir de nuevo hacia su antigua vida, la que había sido su mejor amiga se marchó entre lágrimas, abrazos y promesas de llamarla.

De pronto Kaoru estaba totalmente sola en Hollywood, todo estaba tomando un nuevo sentido y quien le hubiera dicho que iba a vivir entre todos estos lujos y comodidades tiempo atrás, no le hubiera creído pareciéndole totalmente imposible. Pensaba en sus planes para el futuro mientras daba un tranquilo paseo por la calles de aquel lugar, cuando Kenshin saltó a su mente, se preguntó donde estaría y con quien.

- Pero que cara tan seria. Tendrás que guardarla para cuando interpretes un papel realmente dramático.

Kaoru se volvió asombrada, era Enishi. No lo había escuchado acercarse y la había sorprendido un poco.

- Pensé que te sentirías muy sola sin tu amiga, pregunté en el hotel y me dijeron que habías salido a dar un paseo. ¿Te importaría que te acompañe?

- Por supuesto que no, replicó ella con la dulce sonrisa que la caracterizaba. Había sido tan amable que no podía negarse a nada de lo que hiciera. Y por otra parte era que se sentía muy sola y el recordar a Kenshin no la ayudaba en nada, no había recibido ninguna carta suya y sentía como si la hubiera abandonado.

- ¿Estás emocionada por tu debut de mañana?, le preguntó con su sarcástica sonrisa.

- Muchísimo, por otro lado estoy nerviosa. Contestó la chica con toda sinceridad.

Aunque ella no lo notaba a Enishi le gustaba su ingenuidad, tan distinta a los aires sofisticados de las actrices provenientes de las grandes ciudades con las quienes solía salir.

- Lo harás muy bien. Y si le agradas al público puede ser que te consiga un papel más amplio en los que puedas mostrar todas tu aptitudes.

Enishi la había escuchado cantar, y le parecía que tenía una voz extraordinaria. Pero primero debía de lanzar su rostro y hacer que la gente la reconociera, lo consideraba mucho más importante.

De pronto le vino a la cabeza una movida un poco adelantada pero porque no habría de hacerlo, quería invitarla a cenar y así ganar poco a poco su confianza. Después de todo estaba desempeñando el papel de tutor bondadoso con la chica.

- Kaoru, conozco de un lugar que te puede encantar, está a unas calles de aquí. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a cenar? Preguntó con inocencia, temiendo por un momento que lo rechazara, aunque algo en su interior le decía que no.

Por un momento la joven lo miró un poco preocupada, y solo comenzó a balbucear a causa de su nerviosismo.

- Bueno es que yo.... tengo que estar temprano en el foro mañana y bueno....

Enishi rápidamente la interrumpió y formulo un discurso convincente para no asustarla.

- No tienes porque preocuparte, te devolveré al hotel lo más temprano posible. Sé que tienes que dormir bien antes de empezar a trabajar mañana.

Kaoru se quedó por un momento pensativa y accedió a la invitación.

- Está bien, iré a cenar con usted. Pero quisiera cambiarme con algo más presentable, para ir a ese lugar es que....

Kaoru por un momento vio casi con vergüenza sus pantalones vaqueros y su vieja camisa gris, no esperaba una invitación para cenar y quiso vestir algo cómodo para caminar.

- Está bien, regresaremos al hotel. ¿Te parece bien?

- Me parece perfecto.

Cuando llegaron al hotel la chica subió rápidamente a su habitación, tenía en mente que iba a vestir. Megumi le había comprado un hermoso vestido blanco de seda. Jamás creyó usarlo, pero le pareció una ocasión perfecta.

Cuando su representante la observó bajar al vestíbulo se quedó sin habla, se veía casi angelical y por un momento había dejado de parecer una niña.

Enishi entró con Kaoru de la mano al lujoso restaurante y todos se volvieron para mirarlos, él era famoso y conocía a muchas personas influyentes, inmediatamente personas del medio del espectáculo se acercaron para saludarlo, Kaoru no sabía como actuar sentía como si estuviera paralizada, no estaba acostumbrada a todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Sentía que las piernas le temblaban mientras su acompañante saludaba a todos y la presentaba con varias personas.

Todos los conocidos de Enishi se preguntaban quien sería la chica que lo acompañaba esa noche, no se parecía en nada a otras acompañantes con las que había salido el representante.

- No pongas esa cara de susto, le dijo al oído de Kaoru mientras la acompañaba hacia la mesa.

La incomodidad que sintió la chica fue desapareciendo a medida que transcurría el tiempo y descubrió que cada vez se encontraba más cómoda con Enishi.

Kaoru le confesó que aspiraba desde pequeña a convertirse en estrella de cine. Obviamente Enishi había escuchado aquella historia infinidad de veces, pero al escucho y le sonrió como si fuera la primera vez.

Todo estaba transcurriendo de maravilla hasta que el tiempo les indicó que era tiempo de regresar, Kaoru debía de estar fresca por la mañana para comenzar a rodar la película.

Eso era lo más importante, por ahora. Porque para él no era simplemente una chica sino su inversión.

De pronto la dulce voz de la joven interrumpió todos los planes que su representante estaba formulando para ella en su mente.

- ¿Porqué hace todo esto por mí?

Kaoru seguía sin entenderlo. ¿Porqué precisamente ella?

- Algún día nos harás ricos a los dos, serás famosa, le aclaro como si acabara de descubrir un diamante.

- ¿Cómo lo sabe?, y diciendo esto lo miró directamente a los ojos ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella diferente a las demás?

- Muy fácil preciosa, yo nunca me equivoco, le dijo su representante en un tono que no le agrado por un momento a Kaoru.

Mientras caminaban hacia el hotel Enishi se animó a preguntarle algo que lo tenía intrigado desde el momento en que la conoció, quería esperar más tiempo para preguntárselo pero su curiosidad lo traicionó.

- ¿Cómo estás en el plano sentimental?

Al escuchar esto la joven paró de caminar, parecía como su una filosa navaja hubiera atravesado su corazón, su mirada se volvió fría y no podía articular ninguna palabra.

- Discúlpame Kaoru he preguntado algo indebido, perdóname olvida eso por favor.

- Él está muy lejos ahora, en Corea o quizá en Nueva York, como sea no me interesa.

Contestó en un tono amargo y frío, el recuerdo de Kenshin la lastimaba demasiado aún. Había querido borrarlo pero no lo había conseguido. Sabía que con eso iba a satisfacer la curiosidad de su nuevo protector y no pensaba decir nada más.

Enishi comprendió que por el tono de la respuesta la joven no hablaría más del asunto, como fuera estaba libre y no había nadie quien se interpusiera en su camino. Porque de haber tenido novio hubiera tenido que remediar eso.

Una vez que se encontraron de regreso en el hotel, la chica le dio las gracias por la cena y subió rápidamente a su habitación. Lo único que deseaba era dormir, ya que el día siguiente sería agotador. Sin embargo, una vez acostada. Kaoru comprobó que no podía dormir, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no pensaba en Kenshin, sino en Enishi. De alguna manera su calculada actitud la atraía. Pero cuando miraba sus ojos había algo en él que le daba miedo.

Continuará......

* * *

Por fin otro cap. YAHOOOOO, mil disculpas por no haber actualizado antes, pero es que no he tenido mucho tiempo. Y también escribí otra pequeña historia. Bueno se las recomiendo se titula: "Cuando muere el amor".

Muchisiisisismas gracias a: gaby (hyatt , mer1, kaoruluz, justary- san, ella- sin,

KaOra-FGV-16, Amaterasu Mizuhame y Ana GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!!!!!

Y gracias a: Jou-chanHimura y kaoru himura GRACIAS POR MANDARME REVIEWS A MI HISTORIA DE "CUANDO MUERE EL AMOR" GRACIAS GRACIAS!!

Y no olviden mandar sus reviews por favorrrrrr me mantienen inspirada ya saben

Tengo un Live journal así que visitenme por favor si si si???

www. livejournal .com /users / fuusina

(sólo quitenle los espacios . )

Sin nada más que agregar

Fuusina .


End file.
